Resident Evil: Underworld
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Albert Wesker was the one and the only survivor of the Wesker children. Before Ozwell Spencer dies, he reveals vague information of Project "Eve" and why Albert Wesker's creation hold "great significance". Mature moments, violence, and gore.
1. Prologue

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Takaing place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Prologue**

_Manchester_

The streets of Manchester were filled with the nightly dregs of all of humanity. People engaged in drugs, liquor, and occasional night clubs. Above, the world itself was chaos and disorder, a destitute realm overpopulated with human beings. But below, something much more complicated was taking place deep within the subway station. It was quiet, save for the soft sniffling sounds that could barely be heard above.

"I ... I wasn't trying to ... "

"I'm sorry ... I didn't go to the police ... I swear it!"

A mysterious figure in a black coat stood in the darkness of the underground subway station, watching a whimpering, struggling man in the tight grips of two much larger cloaked figures. A peculiar black substance was dripping down from their blistered hands and soft growling sounds escaped from their covered faces. They both stood tall and bulky in mass, dwarfing the smaller man in their clutches. He was looking around desperately for some help.

"Pl-Please..." the man begged, "I...I told them nothing about you or the project! You have to believe me!"

A smooth, slightly accented voice filled the air from the hidden figure. A voice that carried with it pride, power, and intellect. "That was not quite what I was told, Grimsley," rumbled the shape, "The message got back to me that you did...without much hesitation...squeal like a pig to authorities. Fortunately for me, human beings can so easily be goaded by their own greed. So for now, they are going to stay quiet about it."

At the brief nod from the darkened figure, one of the cloaked beings acknowledged and reached into a pocket beneath the cloak and pulled out a small recorder, pressing the PLAY button. The whimpering man- Grimsley - gaped in horror like a child who had been caught stealing candy from a store. The recording was rough and filtered, but fragments of his very own voice echoed back at him.

_"Manchester ... Pro ... ject ... W ... Uro ... boro ... s ... "_

"A - Alright ... " Grimsley stammered, tears streaming down his face, "I ... I may have told them ... little things! But that was all I said, I swear!"

A small chuckle from the shadowed man. It was just the very reaction he had been waiting for; the confession. "Very good, Grimsley," the voice crooned, "I believe I can sleep soundly tonight." He nodded to the two bulky cloaked beings and turned to walk away.

Grimsley looked up with shock and desperation, realizing that his number was up. He met two sets of glowing reddish eyes. "NO!" he screamed, "Please, don't! NOOO!"

Sticky strands of saliva dripped onto his face and down came rows of sharp, jagged teeth and blistered, fleshy hands.

O

_Harvardville_

Claire Redfield patiently awaited her brother's departure of the helicopter that - - from what he had spoke of over the phone - - escaped his death at the hands of Albert Wesker. She had heard so much over the phone, but at least they would get a chance to do some catching up. After all, being in college and Chris off on missions, there could have always been a day he could die. So she took any chance she could to see him in between.

Chris climbed out of the helicopter and exhaled slightly. He spotted Claire among the crowd of people and smiled slightly, walking through the crowd to get to her. Claire saw him and grinned happily, waving.

Her face brightened when she saw Chris rushing up to her. "Chris!" she cried.

He gave her a sad, tired smile and they embraced. "Claire ... "

Claire could hear the sadness in his voice, not to mention the weakness. She sensed something greater transpired in the time he was gone to meet up with Ozwell Spencer at the Arklay Mansion with Jill Valentine. They were going to arrest him, the founder of Umbrella for the stolen products that would be used by Bio-Terrorists.

"Chris?"

He heaved a heavy sigh. "Claire...I'm going to need a few drinks ... " he told her, softly.

Claire knew from the tone of his voice and the suggestion that something had gone wrong. And she should have known that the problem had something to do with his partner, Jill. She had never seen him this depressed.

They visited the local bar where Claire ordered Chris a few bottles of beer. He went on to explain to Claire about the journey he and Jill had taken to find Ozwell and what it took to get there. He told her that he and Jill encountered Albert Wesker after believing him to be dead and what had happened to Spencer on the way.

"...Wesker could have killed me there," Chris continued, "But Jill decided to take him down with her. They both fell out of the window of the mansion and into the chasms."

Claire was stunned. She knew that Chris and Jill shared some romantic feelings for one another, but their line of work impeded any form of further advancements. That was how it was supposed to be and that was what they had both agreed on. Maybe Chris regretted never making an attempt or maybe his regret was letting her die. Either way, she knew that Jill's death would be something he would need some time to get over.

Chris let his head rest in a clenched fist. " I should've seen it coming ... " he murmured, shaking his head, "It didn't take long after the fall of the Umbrella Corporation for their bio - weapons to end up in the hands of terrorists. Even now, my work still isn't done."

Claire nodded and took a careful drink of her beer. "Are they going to let you take some time?" She meant to mourn Jill's death.

Chris shook his head and furrowed his brow. The only decent way to mourn anyone's death was to keep pressing forward and that was something he had difficulty grasping. Letting it eat away at him would only slow him down, he knew.

"I can't."

Claire stared at him, a fair trace of pity in her gaze. And yet, she could say or do nothing to comfort him at the moment, save for the level of alcohol that was sure to do it for the time being. And there would be little time for rest. But nonetheless, it was a decent thing for him. At least he'd numb the pain if only for a little while.

"Chris, either way, you still have an obligation," Claire pointed out, "I can't really tell you how to feel or how to move on, but I will say that it's not the end of the world. Wesker's dead now. Many people were saved by Jill's sacrifice."

Chris had to agree with that.

"Yeah ... "

Claire glanced back and noticed members of the BSAA North American Branch coming in to the bar. It seemed like a way to celebrate their victory and the defeat of Albert Wesker and Ozwell Spencer. Hm. Not much of a victory. Claire knew this was only the beginning.

O

_Note_-Chris uses a small line used in the fifth game.


	2. Chapter 1:1: Public Access

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Takaing place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 1-1: Public Access**

_Manchester_

The nighttime air was cool and a slight, gentle breeze lightly rocked the trees surrounding a wide, open grass field. Nothing was disturbed in this tranquil evening of peace and silence. The night itself was perfect and peaceful.

Suddenly, a blackened shape blasted through the grass field with inhuman speed, disturbing insects and small animal life.

It was human, cloaked in black and bare-footed. The figure wore tattered, tight pants and a strange, porcelain white mask with an eerie jester-like smile. This "human" moved with cheetah speed; slender, muscular legs and arms pumping strongly with each sprint. The faint glow of a town was just up ahead. There would be people there; people who had viable information. The people who would reveal the location of ... HIM.

Finally, the figure jumped high into the air, scaling a drainpipe and climbing onto the roof with the skill akin to a spider. Whoever this was, was no normal human being, but rather something more. Something superior to an average human.

_(Killing Time - - Akira Yamaoka)_

The masked face observed the inhabitants below, studying each and every human face and shape, like a scientist scrutinizing DNA beneath a microscope lens. A soft sniffing sound filtered from the nose holes in the mask. A sound drew the figure's attention abruptly to the side.

Below, the back door of a bar flew open and a man was hurtled from it, screaming in anger and pain. He collided with several boxes and struggled to get back on to his feet. Two more men rushed out, swearing angrily at him and clenching their fists. They rushed at him while two more stood watch to make sure no one would see what was going on behind the bar.

While the first two took turns beating at him with meaty fists, the other two were suddenly yanked up into the air and into the darkness with muffled, short cries. The other two glanced back in disbelief and stopped their assault on the man beneath them. They rose and turned, glancing into the darkness cautiously and confused.

"What the hell?" one of them said, in quiet surprise.

"Hey! Luke! Bill!" the other called, into the dark. He paused for a moment, and then added reluctantly. "Are you alright?"

The man on the ground winced and touched his bleeding lip, tasting metallic warmth. He watched them disappear into the alleyway and struggled to stand, grumbling to himself. His thick, greasy hair had fallen over his face, his shirt covered with beerstains and pork rinds. He wore a tattered denim jacket over it and blue jeans that were ripped just a little bit. He had the perfect 'tough-guy' look to him which generally didn't have to mean that he WAS a tough guy.

"What the fuck?"

Suddenly, the sounds of muffled whimpers and wet snapping sounds filled the air, which also followed with dead silence. The man squinted into the dark, confused and a little unsure about his unseen "rescuer". He swallowed hard and struggled to stand but his ankle felt a little sore and it simply made it hard.

Then, the cloaked figure stepped out, toward him and he panicked, backing up as far and fast as he could. There was blood covering the robes of this person and he knew that whoever this was might end up killing him next. It was bad, considering he was in a weakened state at the moment and he had nothing to defend himself with.

"What do you want?" he cried, terrified, "Stay away from me, man!" The figure reached down and pressed a single hand into his chest, holding him down. He winced desperately before glancing up into empty eye holes of the emotionless, yet grinning all the same mask. The dark prevented any form of identification.

The figure did not speak, but rather felt around his coat jacket with rough, thin hands and pulled out a small vial, studying it for a few moments, turning it in long fingers for study. Finally, the shape inhaled once before speaking.

"Where did you get this?"

It was a female. A woman who's voice was rich, slightly accented. It carried power into it and a peculiar form of dominance. The man pictured a woman who might have had a perfectly good reason to wear that mask.

The man stared at her in disbelief before snatching the vial from her hands. "It's none of your business!" he spat, angrily.

"Where did you get it?" the woman asked again.

The man could not put his finger on it, but there was definitely something in her voice frightened him. Something that sent shivers down his back and made his heart flutter wildly. He shrugged his shoulders and attempted courage.

"Where you been livin' at?" he snapped, "I got this from the Market! I was fixin' to sell it real high to make a good buck, okay? So, you gonna chill out a little and back up off of me?"He shivered somewhat and rubbed his arm. "What are you, a cop, or somethin'?"

The woman rumbled, a deep, threatening noise that resembled a dog-like growl. "I would not use such an insolent tone with me, lesser creature," she whispered, fiercely, "You will take me to the origins of this vial so that I may find what I am looking for."

The man stared at her with a stunned look. "WHAT?" he cried. "I don't know where it was! I just got it from some guy!"

The woman crouched there, silent as she took in his words. He was watching her in terror, eyes flickering back and forth like a frightened little dog. She was considering her options, obviously, for a few mere moments before leaning forward and tapping the heel of her foot.

"I see. Well, if you do not know anything about it, then I suppose you serve no further purpose," she replied, raising her hand. The skin at her wrist split two ways and out slithered a greenish, thin tentacle with small barbs surrounding it.

The man stared at the green thing, petrified in horror. The barb of the tentacle leveled at the center of his head and drew back, ready to deliver a blow that would surely kill him But would it be quick? Would it be slow? Would he feel it going into his brain? He couldn't die. Not like that. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried out.

"WAIT!"

The tentacle froze, inches from shattering his skull. The tip had pricked his skin slightly and a faint trickle of blood dripped down his forehead. He shuddered in terror and disbelief. Whatever she was, she was no human. And she would kill him surely if he did not cooperate.

"I - I got it from a guy in ... in Russia on a business trip," he stammered, "I - I can take you there and maybe he can help!" The tentacle remained positioned at his head, almost suspicious of his idea and he decided another tactic. "I know guys along the way! Whatever you need, I can get it for ya'!"

Finally, after a long, tense moment, the appendage slowly disappeared back into her robe. The woman was silent for a moment and watched him behind that eerie mask. She tilted her head, almost fascinated by the human creature she had saved.

"What is your name?" the woman asked.

The man weakly smiled. "Uh, folks around here call me Louis," he told her, "Louis the Lope."

"I can't imagine why." the woman replied, almost sarcastically.

Louis rose and giggled weakly. He was still terrified of her, but now he was sure she would not kill him - - whatever she was. As long as he had that going for him, he would be fine. He attempted politeness, guessing that was something she expected considering the way she talked.

"And why are you, Milady?" he asked.

The woman rubbed her wrist a bit. "Why must a dog know its master's name?" she asked, a smile in her voice, "A dog is only to obey orders and not question authority. You do not need to know who I am, only what I want."

Louis stared at her indignantly. "Hey!" he protested, "What'd you call me?"

"I am E. That is all you will call me for this trip." The woman turned toward the bar and pointed a long finger to it. "Now, gather your effects and let us move quickly." She glanced back at him. "I am to assume you have a vehicle?"

Louis grinned sheepishly. "Uh. Not exactly."

O

Louis and E were driving off in a run - down Jeep Cherokee. He had taken it from the bar from one of the guys she had recently killed. He didn't think it was a nice or respectable thing to do, but no sense in allowing a vehicle to sit. And a trip to Russia was not gonna be easy to do on foot. E was gazing ahead to the night streets before she spoke, that same sarcasm behind her calm voice that was enough to irritate even the most passive of human beings.

"Seems appropriate for a man of your tastes."

Louis grinned at her and shrugged. "Hey, I said it worked, didn't I?" He tried to joke, to lighten the situation just a bit. "I was right. Come on. You know I'm right."

"I know no such thing."

After that moment of mirth, Louis could not resist but glance down at her wrists. He wanted to ask just what kind of creature she was and why she was here to begin with. But he was far more concerned with keeping his own head on his shoulders.

E could sense what he wanted to ask.

"You want to know what manner of being I am?"

Louis nodded and kept his eyes on the road. "The thought has passed by."

A chuckle sounded from behind the porcelain mask and E leaned back slightly in her seat. "Perhaps you will find out one day," she replied, quietly, "The question remains is if you will like what you find out."

"Oh ... " he said. He grinned faintly. "What are you, like, the Boogey - chick or something?"

E did not answer.

Louis decided to drop the subject entirely. He began to worry just what he was getting himself in to. He had gone through dangerous tasks before; trading viruses and any other kind of weapons he could get his hands on, but he had a worry that she was something bigger.

They stopped at a shop in the next town where Louis wanted to pick up a few things before their trip. He only had a little bit of money on hand, and after a long tense moment, he begged E to allow him to gather some kind of whiskey.

Once he entered the store, E could see from the car that Louis and a man were beginning to have it out with one another. Being able to read lips, she knew what they were fighting about. Louis was being accused of stealing something from the man.

E sighed heavily.

Louis and the man walked to the back of the store, still fighting.

"Look, I didn't take shit from you, man!" Louis snapped.

"You little, sneaky bastard!" the man spat, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Louis. "I'll teach you to steal from me!"

Suddenly, a hand clamped down over his trigger arm and he turned to see his attacker. It was E. She yanked his arm back and slammed her elbow into his face. He gave a sharp cry and went for his gun again, but E seized his head in both hands and swiftly twisted it, snapping his neck and killing him instantly. She turned to glare at Louis.

"You troublesome little insect!" she spat, "You could have finished us!"

Louis glared at her. "Hey, don't get on my case, alright?" he shot back, "You can't tell me that some guy has the balls to get up in my face and accuse me of stealing anything when he doesn't have a shit - lick of proof to back it up!"

E shook her head and exhaled. "That is no reason to stir up trouble."

Louis glared at her. "Look who's talking, you goddamn hypocrite!" he shouted, forgetting who he was talking to, "You went and killed five guys in one shot!"

E's hand suddenly clamped around his throat and he gagged, thrashing as her impossible strength dragged him back to the jeep and tossed him into it. Louis coughed and gasped when she released him. He looked up in terror.

"Would you care to try again ... ?" E asked.

Louis smiled weakly and shook his head. "No."

"Good." she replied, getting into the jeep on the passenger's side. "Now, if you are finished with this childish behavior, I'd like to leave."

Louis nodded and climbed into the car. He gave her a sheepish smile before he started the car. "Um, just so we're clear ... " he stammered, "You weren't gonna really gonna kill me for just ... you know, that little ... "

E shrugged her shoulders.

Louis looked uneasy now and started the jeep up. They drove off.

_It's complete but obsolete_

_All tomorrow's become yesterday_

_In demand but second hand_

_It's been heard before you even play_

_Up to date but came too late_

_Better get yourself another name_

_You're so right but overnight_

_You're the one who has to take the blame_

_Everyone just gets on top of you_

_The pain begins to eat your pride_

_You can't believe in anything you knew_

_When was the last time that you cried_

_Don't delay you're in today_

_But tomorrow is another dream_

_Sunday's star is Monday's scar_

_Out of date before you're even seen_

_At the top so quick to flop_

_You're so new but rotting in decay_

_Like butterfly so quick to die_

_But you're only looking for today_

And they drove all night. Louis wasn't sure, but he had the feeling he was going to get into deeper shit along the way. And just for getting involved in what he felt was not exactly the right kind of person who was more than she let on.

O

_Note_-Things will all become clear soon. BTW, the song here is Black Sabbath's "Looking for Today".


	3. Chapter 1:2: Kill Time

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer: **I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Takaing place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 1-2: Kill Time**

_London_

Louis knew he would never be right again. Not after his encounter with the strange woman who only wanted him to call her E. They had arrived at London and he was exhausted from the trip. She had commanded only a few times to rest in between intervals and they just weren't enough for him. He found that she never slept whatsoever and she even mentioned this during a campfire break.

"So, aren't you going to sleep any?" he had asked.

She had simply looked at him. "No, I don't sleep right now."

Louis remembered being surprised and confused when she had told him this. "At all?"

"No."

And now that they were in London, E had suggested they stop for something to eat for him. She told him that a servant was no good to her starving and lacking in energy. Louis was so hungry from going a day without food that he didn't even bother to be offended with that statement.

Louis suggested they stop at a local bar and restaurant so he could get some fast food and a quick drink on the go. E was not keen on the choice of audience, but she said nothing more. The sooner he ate, the quicker they could leave.

Louis had ordered quite a good bit of food; a hamburger, a plate of fries, two cold beers, a few T - bone steaks, and a bowl of shrimp. E was simply watching him and if her face was visible, there would be nothing but disgust written all over it.

"Such disgusting eating habits ... " she murmured.

Louis smiled. "Aww, come on!" he pressed, nudging the shrimp bowl up to her, "You have to be hungry too. Take a load off."

"No. And be quick about eating," E ordered, "I do not tolerate delays."

Louis suddenly paled and knew she meant business. He began to eat quicker and noticed three big bikers watching them from across the room. He sensed a fight about to go down and glanced at E.

"Don't look now, but I think we got trouble." he told her.

The three bikers chuckled, malicious intent in their voices and walked over to the table. They circled the two, grinning and clenching their fists, eager to start a good fight.

"Hey, lady, you a little early for Halloween?" one of them sneered, directed at E.

E did not move from her position. She could kill them here and now. Kill every single one of them if she truly wanted to. But logically, it would not be necessary. She only counted on these foolish three to walk outside, into the dark ...

"Come on, don't you talk none?" another taunted.

Louis rose and held out two hands. "Come on, guys, leave her alone," he advised, "Y - You don't wanna piss her off."

The three were silent for a moment, staring at each other before laughing uproariously. Obviously, they failed to recognize the danger they were truly in. They were just itching to fight and stir up trouble.

"Well, if she's gonna hurt us, I might like that!" the third biker laughed.

E rose out of her seat and faced them calmly. They sized her up. "Would you enjoy pain if I willingly offered it?"

The question could have been taken completely out of context if the person on the receiving end did not fully comprehend the real meaning behind it. And much to E's delight, they did.

"Oh?" the first biker taunted, "Then I guess we need to take this outside, don't we?"

O

E and Louis were thrown out of the back door of the bar and into several garbage cans, toppling them over with a loud crashing sound. Louis got up first and rushed at one of the bikers. The other two raced for E.

"Hey! Where's all that pain you promised?" the second biker laughed, clenching meaty fists.

A peculiar hissing sound escaped E's lips. "Right here."

And with that, she removed her mask. The dark prohibited exposure of her identity, but the frightening thing that could be seen were her eyes that flickered gleaming gems of red - orange and were slitted like a cat's. The two bikers halted there in disbelief and unease.

"What the fu - - " The third biker never finished his sentence.

E dove into the air and jumped onto his chest, sinking her teeth deep into the jugular of his throat. Blood sprayed from the torn artery and splashed all over his comrade's chest and face. He lurched from the assault and began to vomit.

Louis and his assailant stopped to watch with shock as E's mouth shredded his throat like it was made of paper. He spasmed in agony and collapsed, E falling with him. She lifted her head and crimson dripped from her shadowed mouth.

"What's wrong?" she crooned, watching him vomit blood, "I thought this was what you wanted."

He spewed blood from the corners of his mouth and wailed in white - hot agony. "You CRAZY BITCH!" he screamed, "What in God's name are you?"

E glanced up at the biker who had started a fight with Louis. A single tentacle slid from her wrist and she whipped it through the air, slicing the biker in half from groin to gullet. Louis watched in horror as both pieces of the man fell to the ground with a sick thumping sound.

E turned to the remaining biker, who whimpered and turned to escape before he could be killed next. E gave a near inhuman snarl and lashed out her tentacle once more, wrapping it around his neck. He lurched and gagged, grasping the thing to free himself. E simply chuckled at his struggled and the tentacle tightened further, crushing his windpipe and tearing his head clean off at the neck.

Louis stood there amid the massacre, shuddering and visibly shaken. He watched E cover her face once more with the porcelain mask and backed up a few paces when she approached him.

"We have wasted enough time with this foolishness," she said, calmly, "Let's go."

Louis shook his head. "Ehh, take a chill pill, alright? I gotta get some gas, first."

The two hurriedly escaped London where they made their way to the ports. Louis knew a guy who would get them to the mainlands with no trouble at all. His only doubts now were if E would hold up her end of the bargain. After all, he saw just how easily she had dispatched those who stood in her way. How did he know she would just finish him off once she got to wherever she needed to go?

As they drove, E could sense his doubts. "Something troubling you?"

Louis stopped the jeep and pulled the keys from the ignition. He faced her and mustered as much courage as he could.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what you want and who you are," he said, keeping his voice as strong as he could. He flinched slightly when she slowly turned to him and could see the red in the eye holes seem to darken.

"Sounds fair enough," she murmured.

Louis relaxed in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes." E replied. She glanced ahead of her, as if looking into the past. "Ask away ... "

Louis fidgeted slightly. There was so much he wanted to ask, and yet so much he wasn't sure he would enjoy learning. But he had to know. He had to know where he stood and what intentions she had for him. And it seemed she was willing to comply knowing he was her only chance.

"I guess I have to know what your real name is." he told her, "And how you can crush grown men with tentacles coming out of your arms! Are you one of the infected? Are you some kind of Umbrella project?"

E was silent for a long time and Louis was wondering if she even heard him.

"I was part of Umbrella," she replied, voice pitched low to a whisper, "I was born in Raccoon City and taken from my mother the day I was born, thrown into a dark room with no contact to the outside world. I received hundreds of injections, bathed in radiation and exposed to numerous viruses. And thus ... here I am."

Louis found this information to be quite vague, especially since she really told him nothing he could have guessed on his own. He shrugged his shoulders and refused to start the jeep up.

"And what about your name?" he asked, "I mean, E? It's gotta stand for something, don't it?"

"Yes." E tilted her head. "I seem to recall that my mother named me before I was captured. I was told I had a name when I was human. I do not enjoy it, however," she replied, "I was called Elizabeth ... yes ... Elizabeth was my name."

Louis smiled and nodded. "Elizabeth? That's a pretty nice name," he told her.

"Coming from a human, that compliment carries no weight." Elizabeth replied. She waited for a few moments. "Do my answers satisfy you?"

Louis sensed a growing irritation in her voice and decided it was not of his best intentions to press any further. He started up the jeep and heaved a heavy sigh before continuing on their way.

O

_Note_-I will be returning to Chris Redfield in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 2:1: New Mission

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

By: VampireQueenAkasha

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 2-1: New Mission**

_Harvardville_

Chris had given up on sleep once more today.

Claire had constantly been giving him some advice to try and rest up and even eat a little bit. He did eat a whole pizza last night, which for the most part, he brought back up. And even worse, the three days B.S.A.A took to search for Jill's body ended up with nothing to show for it. They had presumed her dead and ended the search there. Chris had been disappointed, but his rational mind told him they could not spend so long searching for her when there were other more important matters that they had to deal with.

No matter how low he was feeling at the moment.

He walked out to the balcony of his apartment, bare chested in sweatpants and slippers, looking down at the small town of Harvardville below him. There was nothing like being placed high in an apartment building to make your problems seem so small at your feet.

Then, a sharp ring drew his attention to the cellphone on his nightstand. He walked over and grabbed it, only to have it slip from his hands and onto the floor. He uttered an irritated curse and bent over, spotting the phone underneath his bed. He sighed and flipped it open, pressing the receiver to his ear and answering at floor level.

"Yeah?"

It was Claire. _"Chris, aren't you out of bed, yet?"_

He gave a sarcastic laugh and fumbled for his handgun that had somehow made it under the bed as well. "Ahh well, I thought I'd sleep in for a change. God knows I really need it ... " he murmured. A soft mewling sound drew his attention to the balcony. A small, creamy brown cat was perched over the railing, preening its fur. Chris chuckled. "Hi sweetie!"

A soft chuckle over the receiver. _"I love you too, Chris, but you haven't called me that since we were both on basic training."_

Chris smiled slightly and struggled to get his pants on while cradling his phone against his ear with the use of his shoulder. "I was talking to the neighbor's cat," he told her, "Wandered off to my balcony again."

Claire gave a good - humored laugh over the phone. "_Oh, yeah, I forgot. You still prefer your stray cat to the real thing_," she joked, "_Now come on, the guys are over here waiting for you. I think Captain Dan DeChant is looking for you too_."

Chris didn't like the sound of that. He stopped in what he was doing to take this in for a moment. "What all was said, Claire?"

A moment of brief silence overtook the other end of the phone. Chris could barely make out Claire talking to someone else. Finally she returned attention to him and sighed.

_"He didn't say, but he wants you down by the airport."_

Chris glanced up at the clock hanging on his wall. He uttered a closed-mouth sigh through his nose and nodded. Captain DeChant usually did not call up. He came in person. Something was wrong. Something that they would need for him to take care of, much like he always did.

"Alright, I'll be down there in 15 minutes."

_"See you there."_

Chris pressed END on the phone and slouched his shoulders there for a few brief moments. Finally, he proceeded to gathering his BSAA uniform together. He buckled his belt and glanced at the cat lounging on his couch, watching his television with interest. A battle was going on on screen. He chuckled and gathered the animal up in both hands, walking to the balcony and ushering it back to its owner's.

"Don't watch it all day, it'll rot your mind. Bye sweetie ... "

The cat gave another mewling yowl and wandered back. Chris watched the animal for a few brief moments.

I wish I had someone to go back to ...

O

Captain Dan DeChant narrowed his eyes once Chris and Claire arrived in their jeep.

The other members of the North American branch had already been there, gathered around a table covered with maps and documents. The operatives smiled when they saw their top running man arrive, late or otherwise. Chris was quite famous among the team, being the survivor of the mansion incident in the mountains. The rookies looked up to him above anyone else.

Dan DeChant was a great man who stood with his chin high to the sky. He tolerated no tardiness and as far as business concerns went, they were top priority. His thick, dark eyebrows met together in irritation.

"Chris Redfield, so good of you to finally join us." he said.

Chris and Claire chuckled sheepishly. It was out of character for them to be so late. Claire would not have been had she not been concerned for her brother's sake. But she insisted to him that if he were to be late, she would be too. That was just like Claire. She was always worried about the well - being of others, especially of they involved her brother.

"I'm sorry, sir," Chris told him, "It won't happen again. I just, uh, had problems."

DeChant tightened his lips, but decided to let the situation go for now. He had a bigger problem right now.

"Alright, we have a situation," he told them all, recapping for Chris and Claire's sakes, "Russia's branch has not responded after they issued an S . O . S . They were attacked by something in the dark. We think it could be linked to terrorists." He gestured down to the map of the heart of Russia. "The killings also began long before they ended up in the BSAA supply cache."

Chris didn't seem to like this. "Do we have any leads?" he asked.

DeChant nodded. "Russia's branch issued a video recording back to me. Ten seconds." He gestured to a video screen and held up a small remote. The screen flickered with static, obviously damaged in the onslaught. Everyone watched the screen, wary of what they would see.

On screen, a deep, rattling hiss filled the air and a robed shape passed. A single tentacle appeared on screen and dove for the camera, shattering it and blacking the screen entirely.

"What the hell was that?" came the startled gasp from Dave Johnson.

DeChant turned his attention back to them, a little concerned. "I don't know," he said, "But there is also another problem. There is a facility there, an Umbrella base. We cannot infiltrate it without Russian authorization." He watched his team shift uneasily. Obviously, they had no intention of waiting. And frankly, he did not either. "But we won't be getting authorization, now will we?"

O

_Russia_

The cold, windy Russian air had been merciless on Louis, but not much in the ways for Elizabeth. She stood calmly, bare feet covered in bloody snow. Lying at her side was a Russian military official whom had tried to attack her by using the storm to his advantage. However, Elizabeth could have seen him miles away due to her keen vision and sense of smell.

"Uh, E - Eliza - b - beth?" Louis stammered, weakly, "It's ... k - kinda cold."

Elizabeth thought about that. She noticed the snow jacket covering the Russian's dead body and ripped it from his corpse quickly. She tossed it at Louis' face with a dull thump and he chuckled weakly, which was muffled beneath the fur.

"Thank you ... "

Elizabeth continued to walk and Louis staggered after her while fitting the bloody coat onto his shoulders. He grimaced and brushed a bit of human chunks from his shoulder.

She sounded amused. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Afraid of a little blood?"

Louis grunted, disgusted. "Nah, I'm just not into wearing it like a fashion statement like you." He grimaced at the slippery feel of the fleshy chunks and nearly wretched at that moment had it not been for the cold air keeping his nausea down.

"I tire of your needless complaining," Elizabeth said, irritated.

Louis grumbled softly to himself. "Yeah?" he snapped, "Well, I just tire completely. And I'm hungry and - - " He had collided with Elizabeth far to quick for him to notice she had stopped. He grunted uneasily and wondered if he had pushed her a bit far.

Elizabeth was looking out toward a small Russian town just up ahead. The faint glow of the street lights cast a peculiar and eerie gleam on her porcelain mask. "Are we close?" she asked him.

He nodded and peered down with her. "Yeah, but the guy there don't take any stran - - WAIT!" She was already sliding gracefully down the steep snowy hill and Louis groaned. "I got the feeling this won't end well ... " He backed up a few paces and tried to mimic her style of sliding down the hill and ended up tumbling head over heels in a very ungraceful manner.

Elizabeth was already at the bottom just as Louis tumbled into a pile of snow with a sharp grunt. He moaned slightly.

"Where do we go from here?" Elizabeth asked. She glanced back and grunted, seeing Louis' ass standing right out of the pile of snow. She walked over and reached with one hand, yanking him out from the snow by his arm. He yelped slightly in pain.

"Ah - ah, the arm!" he whimpered.

"I will tear this arm off if you do not cease your foolishness!" Elizabeth whispered fiercely.

Louis grinned at her and was worried that given the stress and timing of their situation, she would not hesitate to do so. After all, armless did not necessarily mean dead. "H - Hey, chill out," he stammered, "I got ya' here, didn't I?"

Elizabeth released him and sighed heavily, relaxing her shoulders and calming somewhat. That was true. He had faithfully carried out her wishes without hesitation. "Yes, you did, like a good dog ... " she murmured, "Now let's go."

Louis followed her as she started into town. "Okay, but what's your problem anyway?"

"You're my problem ... "

Louis laughed weakly. "You need to chill, lighten up a bit." he told her. He paused briefly and glanced around at their location. "I don't think it's far, just across town. We just have to cut through the subway, it's the quickest route."

Elizabeth nodded.

And sure enough, the subway station was empty. A storm this bad prevented anyone from going outside and secluded them to their homes. Elizabeth laughed at the weakness of human beings. She could endure harsh elements with little to no provisions.

As they stepped down the stairs that would lead them to the subway, Louis halted and glanced about. He could have sworn he heard something in the distance. A soft scratching sound.

"Did you hear something?"

Elizabeth surprisingly did not react to the notion. She was focused. Entirely too focused on her task at hand. "I heard nothing except you, human, which is the same as nothing."

Louis gave a fake laugh. "Ha ha."

"I believe I'm beginning to grasp your concept of humor." Elizabeth murmured, humor in her voice.

Around them, the subway cars seemed deserted. The doors were wide open and up ahead, a set of the doors were opening and closing on a bloody corpse of a man. Standing over the corpse was a large, tattered dog that appeared to have been skinned alive, bits of flesh dangling from fleshy, puss-filled wounds that bled disgustingly. Its eyes were bloodshot and its mouth dripping with blood and saliva. It looked up, spotting Louis and Elizabeth and snarled, rushing toward them like a locomotive.

Louis gave a sharp cry. "What the hell?" he gasped.

The second the dog dove into the air, claws and teeth extended, Elizabeth grabbed the beast by its arms, watching it struggle for several long, tense moments before she heaved both arms outward, tearing the creature cleanly in half with a sick ripping sound. It was enough to make Louis shudder; reminding him of the sounds of crisp celery being torn in half.

Elizabeth tossed the pieces of dog flesh aside and turned to Louis. "You said this subway would ensure a safe passage," she said, a frown in her voice, "We must be close to an Umbrella facility." She faced him now and spoke suspiciously. "You would not have known of this, would you?"

Louis knew about it. But the facility itself was far from the township. And how these infected beasts escaped was on Umbrella's hands alone. She must have suspected foul play because of this knowledge.

"Uh, y - yeah, I did ... " he stammered. He grew frantic as she advanced on him. "B - But I didn't know about these animals! You gotta believe me! I wouldn't set ya' up!"

Elizabeth was upon him in an instant. She seized his throat and held him high against the wall with a fierce snarl, every reason to point that he could have planned on betraying her.

"Why should I believe you?" she hissed, "The evidence lies before me."

Louis grinned weakly, struggling to breathe and kicking his legs in the air. "Because I'm too afraid to trick you!" he croaked, "How could a guy like me be that clever to do something like that?" He gave a cry when she released him and he fell to the floor with a loud thud, coughing and rubbing his sore throat. He looked up at her and opened his mouth again to speak.

Louis watched as she started walking again. "Be quiet," she ordered.

He did as she said, sitting there with a low whimper of unease. He watched Elizabeth glanced about, scenting the air. Finally, her head jolted upwards and she noticed several more dogs appearing on top of the subway systems. There were possibly a dozen, snarling and gobs of saliva dripping from their bleeding jaws. Elizabeth was aware of the MA - 39, also known by many Umbrella staff members as "Cerberus".

She remembered being forced to combat these things in her training at the facility where she lived. They had pitted her against the best of the best mutations they had to offer. The "Cerberus" had been her first nemesis and she remembered defeating it with ease. One was nothing to her, but in numbers, they could pose to be a minor irritation.

Louis gasped and glanced at the beasts advancing slowly. "Y - You know, I think I'm beginning to get the real reason why this subway was closed down." he stammered, terrified.

"I am too ... " Elizabeth said.

The leading dog gave a loud barking snarl and dove right for Elizabeth, slamming into her. Several more joined in and Louis came to the rescue, seizing a discarded pipe and slamming it into one of the dogs with a sharp grunt. The dog yelped and tumbled into another, sending them crashing against the subway in a flurry of limbs and blood.

The remaining dogs glanced in Louis' direction, seemingly confused by the secondary attacker and the raunchy smell of fear that he gave off. They snarled and resumed their attack on Elizabeth while several leered in on Louis.

"Come and get it, you ugly fucks!" Louis shouted.

Three dogs dove at him and he kicked one in the face, and then swung his pipe into the other two. He spotted a dog standing on a bench, just a minute too late. It jumped through the air, onto her back.

Just before Elizabeth could retaliate that attack, more dogs dove onto her, sinking their teeth into her arms, throat, and chest. She shrieked in pain and Louis acted fast. He swung the pipe, impaling one of the dogs' heads with the end of it. He kicked the dog attached to her back, sending it flying into the bench, impaling itself on the splintered wood.

The last remaining dog dislodged itself from Elizabeth's wounded form and dove at Louis with a barking howl. He prepared for an oncoming attack and raised the bloody pipe.

"Eat this, shithead!" The dog snarled and sank its teeth down onto the pipe, jerking its own head and yanking the pipe from Louis' hands. He stared down in disbelief. "I'll be damned ... "

The dog snarled and arched its back, preparing to pounce and Louis covered his head with his arms, prepared for the worse. Before it could attack him, its mouth burst in an explosion of blood and out burst a green tentacle. The creature spasmed and Louis looked over toward Elizabeth in amazement. She was limping there, tentacle extended from her wrist. She gave a soft moan and dropped to her knees.

Louis, grateful to be alive, rushed over to Elizabeth to check the severity of her wounds. He bent down to help her stand and she swatted his hand away from her rather viciously.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Louis, terrified by the volume of her voice, backed up a few steps.

"Okay. Okay," he stammered, "All right. But you've lost a lot of blood. And those things bit you, you could - - " He noticed she was not responding to his words and took a step closer. "Look, I'm not screwing around here! They could - !"

Elizabeth looked sharply up at him, her mask making her expressions invisible, but giving Louis a pretty good idea of what kind she was wearing at the moment. "Neither am I!" she shouted, "Just shut up and stay there. I'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am immune to direct T - Virus contact. It will not affect me," she replied, hissing sharply with pain. The torn robe revealed bleeding flesh that, much to Louis' shock, began to close.

"That's insane!" he gasped, "No, impossible! You're impossible!"

Elizabeth gave a soft chuckle. "Insane? Maybe," she murmured, "Impossible? Not entirely."

Louis gave an uneasy grunt. He had just sat there and watched as she practically healed every wound she received from the dogs that attacked them. He wasn't sure what was real and what was not anymore, but he knew that this changed all that he thought about her at that precise moment.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

Elizabeth glanced down and as if on cue, her stomach grumbled slightly. "I am a bit hungry ... " she admitted.

Louis smiled faintly.

_Meanwhile_

A dark shape was also arriving into Russia, but toward the looming, billowing towers of the Umbrella Facility. This figure was a bit far from Elizabeth and Louis' position, focused on an entirely different goal.

The fall of Umbrella.

None other than Albert Wesker himself.

He was standing amid the snow, not fazed by the rough elements, much like Elizabeth. He wore a black, leather coat that whipped wildly in the wind and tilted his head at a faint beeping sound. Glancing down, he fixed his wrist computer to focus entirely on approaching helicopters of BSAA. A pleasant smile touched his lips and his brows raised.

"Chris ... it would seem that our fates are forever intertwined ... "

He chuckled softly, gazing up toward the blackened sky.

_I'm over it_

_You see I'm falling in the vast abyss_

_Clouded by memories of the past_

_At last, I see_

_I hear it fading_

_I can't speak it_

_Or else you will dig my grave_

_You feel them finding_

_Always whining_

_Take my hand now_

_Be alive_

Right back to Elizabeth and Louis, Elizabeth had suddenly halted in the snow and looked back, grunting softly. Louis stopped and looked at her, murmuring uneasily. He had a feeling more dogs ... or even worse, would be coming.

"Dogs?" he guessed.

Elizabeth sounded confused. "No. Something ... Something else ... "

Louis looked out to where she was looking and raised a hand over his eyes like an Indian, squinting. "I don't see anything."

Elizabeth glanced at him, irritation in her voice now. "Of course you don't," she snapped, "I don't SEE anything. I SENSE something."

"Ahh ... "

Elizabeth continued to focus behind her until she grunted slightly and followed Louis into the town. Something had caught her attention. It was an unheard calling in her blood. One she had not ever felt before.

O

_Note_-Sergei Vladimir will be in the next chapter, (Featured in Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles). I have had to do A LOT of research to make it seem as accurate as possible, while adding my own touches as well. The song featured here is "Forsaken" by Disturbed and Korn. (At least that's the credits I saw). I also use Wesker from the fifth game as I think he looks more realistic.


	5. Chapter 2:2: Harms Way

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 2-2: Harms Way**

_Russia_

"What is that?"

Elizabeth and Louis were eventually arriving at a junkyard, filled to the rim of the fences with piles upon piles of useless garbage, metal, and various scrap. A small house could barely be visible across a pathway through the junkyard.

"That is Viktor's house, and these," He gestured to the piles of garbage. "are his piles of shit."

"How pleasant ... " Elizabeth murmured, disgusted. She absently kicked a can with the end of her foot.

As they walked up to the house, they could both make out the sounds of classical music, opera of some kind. Elizabeth enjoyed such music in her youth. One of the very few things Umbrella granted her, including chocolate-covered shrimp. They were her favorite treat and she often received them when she had done good. Only, when her superiors were feeling generous, at least.

"Okay, let me warn Viktor you're here before he whips out his gun on you," Louis muttered. He paused and thought about that before heaving a sigh and shaking his head. "Never mind."

Louis knocked on the door a few times before standing there and waiting casually. He glanced back and noticed Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, he looked around, whispering fiercely.

"Elizabeth?" he called, into the dark. "Elizabeth!"

The door opened and there stood Viktor Orekhov, a skinny man with a thinly trimmed beard. He wore a thick, fur coat and heavy pants and had quite a friendly face about him. A smile touched his lips once he noticed Louis standing there.

"Louis!" he cried, throwing his arms around him, and speaking in a thick, Russian accent, "Good to see you again!" He gestured for Louis to come in. "Come! We will discuss business affairs over a nice warm glass of whiskey!"

Louis tried to be brief, not exactly knowing where and when Elizabeth would pop up at any given time and give Viktor the scare of his life. After all, his first reaction to any stranger was to pull out his guns.

"Viktor, I don't have time, there's someone who - - "

Viktor chuckled and shook his head, walking toward the table, he failed to notice Elizabeth rising up behind him from the darkened corner of his living room. Louis' jaw dropped slightly and Viktor spun around, sensing her a bit too late. He swung his fist and Elizabeth caught it in one hand. She seized his throat in the other and held him up above ground.

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Who ... Who t - the hell are you?" Viktor gasped, struggling to breathe. He glared down at Louis. "Y - You would betray me?" He heaved a horrid sound and snarled in Russian. _"Chyort bi tebya pobral!"_

Louis sighed heavily. "Look, don't go gettin' all Lenin on me, Viktor," he said, "I have some explaining to do. Which I will do as soon as Elizabeth lets you down." He gave her an expectant look.

Elizabeth dropped Viktor to the floor with a dull thump and he coughed loudly before glaring up at her. "Who are you? And what do you want from me?" he demanded.

Elizabeth removed the vial she had obtained from Louis from her robes and held it up to him. He gave a soft, uneasy gasp and looked much like a busted child right at this point.

"Uh, I have never ... hehe ... seen that before in my life." he stammered, grinning uneasily.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed behind her mask. They always had to choose the hard way.

O

Viktor screamed, dangling upside down over the edge of a pile of garbage. Below were various sharp objects and jagged scrap pieces, sure to tear him to ribbons and all that kept him from falling was this ungodly woman who held him by one leg.

"Let me go!" he screamed.

"As you wish." Elizabeth started to let go and he wailed louder.

Louis stood at ground level, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before he held out two hands. "Elizabeth, can't you just put him down for a second and hear me out?" he called, up to her, "This won't solve anything!"

Viktor chuckled, terrified. "Yes, listen to your friend!" he stammered.

Elizabeth brought him closer to her level, speaking venomously. "Are you going to tell me what I need to know?"

Viktor whimpered and nodded.

Louis heaved a sigh of relief as Elizabeth pulled Viktor back to land. The Russian mumbled angrily under his breath as he scaled down the pile of rubbish, tripping slightly in his steps. "_Poshlo ono vsyo k chyortu_ ... " he cursed.

The three of them took refuge from the snow storm into his house. Viktor, hands still shaking, took a gulp of whiskey from a bottle, while cautiously watching Elizabeth explore his house. She kicked boxes slightly with one foot and turned things over.

"S - So ... where'd she come from?" he asked.

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "She says she came from Umbrella. The research department," he explained, "I don't know much of anything else, but she was an experiment there."

Elizabeth noticed a cooler sitting in the corner between the refrigerator and bent down to it, curiously running a hand against the edges. Viktor caught this and he gasped, jumping out of his seat and rushing to her, forgetting what she nearly did to him.

"Don't!" he gasped, "Those are ... "

Elizabeth gave him a murderous glare behind her mask and pried the cooler door open. Viktor swallowed hard and his entire frame seized somewhat. She peered inside, noticing several vials and syringes full of what she believed were T - Virus and G - Virus samples. So Louis was not lying when he told her this guy would get her what she needed.

Viktor grinned weakly as Elizabeth reached in and picked up a vial, turning it in her hands for study; a G-Virus sample. She smiled inwardly. Of all of the viruses she had ever been exposed to, this one was obviously a much more potent sample. She would have had to guess that this could mutate a human into a G creature just mere seconds. And they would never stop mutating.

"And who would your supplier be?" she asked.

Viktor scoffed. "Are you kidding me?" he said. He paled when Elizabeth leveled the vial in his direction almost threateningly. "Uhhh ... I got it from the Colonel, alright? We were good friends in his war days! He got me to collect all the samples from Umbrella's facilities in case something happened." He grinned weakly. "Would I lie to you?"

Elizabeth advanced a second time and spoke severely. "Not if you wanted to live."

Louis furrowed his brow. "The colonel?" he said. He grinned. "Like the KFC guy?" He laughed at his own stupid joke.

Elizabeth and Viktor looked at him, deadpanned for several moments.

"Shut up, Louis." Elizabeth snapped. She glanced down at the syringe in her hand and chuckled. "And how would this Colonel feel if he knew you were a traitor to his cause? How would he feel knowing you were selling his products to make yourself a good deal of money? From my experience with Umbrella, they don't take too kindly to traitors."

Viktor nodded his head gravely. "It's not being a traitor," he told her, "It's called doing what you have to do."

Elizabeth could not argue too much with that. After all, she was living that philosophy right now. And she thought all was lost that day with Raccoon City. Now, she had a new goal: Finding this Colonel and taking the revenge she sought.

O

DeChant and his team had landed deep in the snow and were making their way toward the Umbrella facility; which resembled an oil refinery, armed to the tooth with weapons and vital documents that would take them to where they had to go.

DeChant and the rest of his team remained out of sight from the large floodlights that cast bright, UV rays down across the terrain. He made a simple gesture to Dave Johnson and at that nod, the man moved up ahead, dodging the light by mere inches and ducking against a wall. He glanced over toward the main entrance and nodded his head to the others, who waited for his "all clear" signal.

They rushed up, also keeping out of sight and pressed themselves against the walls.

"Odd ... " Claire said, concerned, "You would think an Umbrella facility would be crawling with guards." She stretched up somewhat to see over DeChant's head for any signs of guards.

Chris too expressed his worry. "Yeah, she's right," he added, "You think they know we're here?" He looked toward DeChant. "We might be walking into a trap. What do we do now?"

Above their heads, a camera observed them through a red - eyed lens.

And through the camera, Colonel Sergei Vladimir observed the newcomers with a cold sneer. He was a big man, a jagged scar crossing his right eye and his grey hair combed neatly, save for a single bit of bangs tickling across his forehead. He had been an officer in Umbrella's Paramilitary service. During his army days, he once held the rank of colonel and was still referred to by the rank over ten years after. Upon the fall of the Soviet Union, he approached Umbrella with the intentions of finding suitable work.

And he found it; in the research of Tyrants. His experienced military affairs made him quite the instrument of Umbrella's private militia; the "Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service" (U . B . C . S . ).

Sergei chuckled softly, amused. He glanced to another screen, noticing Albert Wesker arriving through the train station. He smiled. Wesker and himself had always been rivals, since the earlier years of Umbrella. Sergei hated Wesker in every single way, but expressed it through a much more passive manner. Wesker was a pest, but a formidable one at that.

"He's like a little black cockroach ... " he sneered.

Finally, Red Queen's monotonous voice drew his attention toward the large A1 computer system. "ATTENTION. MY SENSORS INDICATE TWO INTRUDERS APPROACHING VICINITY THROUGH THE MAIN CONTAMINATION ZONE. THEY APPEAR TO BE UNARMED."

Sergei faced the computer, frowning. "I was aware of that."

"NEGATIVE. MY SCANS ARE DISPLAYING THE POSSIBILITY THAT ONE OF THE INTRUDERS MAY, IN FACT, BE THE LOST TEST SUBJECT, DUBBED PROJECT EVE."

Sergei gasped softly, shock and disbelief all over his face. He had heard that Project Eve had been destroyed in Raccoon City after the missile explosion eradicated everything that Umbrella had caused, covering up the Outbreak. She was being kept Underground the Umbrella facility. There had been no hope of "her" survival. And now, here?

"Percentage?"

"SEVENTY - EIGHT PERCENT," the Red Queen informed, "THE OTHER INTRUDER IS SIMPLY A TWENTY - FOUR YEAR OLD HUMAN MALE. AWAITING YOUR COMMAND."

Sergei stood there, processing this information. Project Eve had been one of Spencer's prized experiments, long after the W-Project. The day she had rumored to have been dead, Spencer had been torn apart. Or so he had seemed. Sergei had always had such a feeling that Elizabeth was still alive. And now, he would have her in his possession once more.

"Bring up the camera in sector 12," he ordered.

At the command, Red Queen unveiled a digitized image of the area, revealing Louis and Elizabeth on screen. Louis sounded furious and was standing beside the corpse of a zombie.

"Look, I have to put my foot down with this, Elizabeth!" he insisted, "We're in an Umbrella base! We're gonna get killed!"

Elizabeth hissed at him. "The last man who put his foot down with me got it chopped off," she said, menacingly, "Now don't worry. We will find this Colonel and be on our way."

"Why you gotta break balls, man?" Louis whined, uneasily.

Sergei smiled, a bare hint of lust in his eyes. For so long, Project Eve had been the instrument of his envy. He had yearned for her ever since her "rebirth" by Umbrella scientists. She would take him as her suitor, he would be sure of it this time.

"Welcome home ... "

O

Elizabeth glanced up toward a video camera, sneakily concealed between two bookshelves. This would be a problem, she knew. Now this Colonel was sure to know they were there. She grunted behind her mask and turned to Louis.

"Red Queen's locked on to us. She knows we're here," she said, "She's going to make it quite difficult for us."

Louis nodded uneasily. That was never a good sign. "Hehe, a killer computer," he stammered, trying to be funny, "That puts a whole new era in movie killers, don't it?"

Elizabeth glanced at him and for the moment, felt a glimmer of respect for his attempt at lightening the precarious situation. To her, it was not a foolish move, but an admirable way to create the possibility of courage in such dire times.

"Your levity is good. It relieves tension and the fear of death," she told him, her voice gentle for the first time. "Don't worry. It'll be alright."

Louis flashed a cheesy grin. "Careful there, little Miss Frosty," he joked, "I think I saw a piece of ice fall off your shoulder back there." He made a simple gesture with a flick of his wrist.

Elizabeth sensed a presence as soon as he finished his sentence. She spun around and caught a glimmer of a weapon in the shadows, long after it was too late to retaliate. There was a loud explosion and a net flew out from the dark, entrapping her and Louis.

The two struggled with all their effort beneath the mesh, grunting sharply. Elizabeth attempted to rip the net, but a thin wire attached to the mesh sent an electrical discharge through them both, drawing a shrill scream from them.

Out stepped two massive forms, clothed in white defensive coats and colored sunglasses. They stood similar in appearance and shape, differing only in the glasses-one was blue while the other was orange with a head-mounted display. They were know as "Ivan", Tyrant who were simply powerful clones of Sergei and his personal body guards.

Sergei stepped out from between them with a pleased smile, clasping his hands together. "And here I thought you would be difficult to capture!" he sneered, bending down to them both, "Silly me ... " Elizabeth snarled and struggled for all her honor to free herself. Sergei's eyes landed on Louis and he laughed, messing up his hair with one massive hand. "And look! I even caught you a little snack!"

"See?" Louis breathed, weakly, "I told you we would end up like this!"

Sergei looked at the two Ivan Tyrants. "Get them cleaned up and into the holding pens," he commanded. A cruel smile slithered onto his lips. "The destruction will wait."

The Ivan Tyrants gestured toward the cameras and Sergei smirked at them. He knew exactly what they meant. "Yes. You two can keep our little black cockroach from stopping our plans. And I will activate TALOS to play with our other intruders."

The two Ivan looked down at Elizabeth and Louis.

"I'll slaughter you! Every damn last one of you ... " Elizabeth snarled, venom and ice in her voice. She attempted to chew through the net.

Sergei smiled and nodded to the two Ivan Tyrants. "And be sure that she is properly taken care of."

O

Elizabeth struggled as the orange glasses Ivan held her down in the net and the other reached onto a table, picking up a syringe filled with red-black fluid. He tested it for air bubbles, and then turned to her. She tried to back up, struggling and writhing beneath the net.

"You keep it away!" she shouted.

Louis tried to pull her from the needle, but the blue glasses Ivan yanked him from her by his hair. The orange glasses Ivan seized Elizabeth's neck and jammed the needle deep into the vein located there, drawing a shrill cry from her.

Sergei watched with delight as the orange glasses Ivan depressed the plunger, injecting the fluid into Elizabeth's veins. He gave the other Ivan a quick nod, a silent indication to release Louis. The blue glasses Ivan nodded in acknowledgement and released Louis, who winced sharply in pain. Sergei smiled once more and gestured to the mask covering Elizabeth's face.

"Now, take off that mask of hers," he ordered.

At that, Elizabeth struggled even more, but her attempt had diminished somewhat due to the injection she had received. It caused flickers of red haze to dim her vision and it felt like her skull would split in two from the pain. Every limb seemed to fail her and crumble beneath her weight.

The orange glasses Ivan reached behind her head and she shouted out as the mask was taken off of her face.

"NO! Give me back my face!" she screamed.

Louis' eyes widened in his head. Her voice, her disposition. He never would have guessed just what she would look like behind that mask. But here it was, a shock to his system.

Elizabeth was _beautiful_.

She was absolutely stunning. Her features were angular and smooth, despite a bit filthy with dirt and dried blood. Her long, thick, white hair stopped at her waistline and those eyes ... They were a piercing shade of orange-red and the pupils narrowed to slits, like that of a feline's.

Elizabeth shrieked and thrashed wildly, trying to hide her face from them all behind her tattered robes. Louis could not believe it. He swallowed tightly and inhaled through his nose.

"I - I don't get it ... " he said, weakly, to no one in particular, "S - She's beautiful."

Sergei smiled at him. "She does not see it," he sneered, "All she knows is the ugliness of mankind and the face of man that she wears." His next words carried adoration in them. "Poor, poor thing. How cruel man has been to you, sweet queen."

The two Ivan dragged her into the containment pen and picked up small hoses and brushes. While she shrieked and struggled, nails tearing into their hands and coats, they scrubbed and hosed her down without even flinching. Louis could not watch. He was forced to look away. It didn't seem right to stare at a woman in such conditions.

"Why look away, little man?" Sergei said, chuckling, "She is perfection. She is everything Umbrella strives to create in a weapon." He watched in amusement as Elizabeth screamed and threw the brush at one of the Ivan. "You must admit, her fortitude is to be admired."

Louis scoffed.

"I am surprised she let you live," Sergei continued, slight envy in his voice, "Considering her only purpose, she would never require you for anything other than fodder."

Louis furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" He cut himself off at the sight of Sergei slowly gazing out into his own mind. He seemed to be focused on nothing around him, rather something else. He didn't like the look in the larger man's eyes. They were fiery and filled with hunger. And he knew it was hunger directed toward the woman.

"Elizabeth was created to be a living weapon, that much is true," he told him, "Take her ability to ... procreate into consideration. She has to be able to protect her children, doesn't she?"

Louis blushed somewhat and his eyes widened. "You mean, you made her just so you can nail her?" he exclaimed, "That's sick, man!"

Sergei scowled down at him. "It is a little more complicated than that," he snapped, walking toward the pen and watching Elizabeth continue to struggle. He inhaled sharply. "Elizabeth will breed only with those who carry superior DNA. If the DNA is sufficient enough, she will birth the perfect offspring, capable of the same killing instinct as herself. Spencer issued such an order as a fail - safe just in case something would go wrong with his original plans."

Louis flashed a nasty grin. "Oh, I get it," he said, "You're hoping to get laid. That's all this is."

Sergei loomed over him and seized Louis by the scruff of his jacket. "And I am hoping she kills you before I do." he hissed, threateningly.

Elizabeth hissed at him through the glass, nails clawing furiously. "You disgusting little human insect!" she snarled, darkness in her voice. She watched Sergei smirk and she snarled. "I am not locked up in here with you, Vladimir. You're locked up in here with me."

O

Louis and Elizabeth were hurtled into another holding pen with strange glass walls; reinforced with steel bars, tumbling into one another with sharp grunts of pain. Elizabeth regained her equilibrium and dove at the door, just as it roared shut. She ended up slamming into it with a frustrated wail of hatred.

Louis was lying on his head, wincing in pain. "Okay, all in all, this day has really sucked ... " he muttered. He trailed off and noticed Elizabeth sitting far from him, murmuring words beneath her breath, a rapid concession of low enunciation. He slowly sat up and tilted his head with a glimmer of pity. "Hey ... are you okay?" he asked, reaching for her.

"Don't pity me, human ... " she whispered, darkly, "You could do no worse than pity me."

Louis managed a weak smile. "Yeah, well, considering where we're at, I don't think it can get much worse," he pointed out, "And besides, that Colonel guy must be real pissed that you didn't jump his meat."

Elizabeth could not resist a smile. "His DNA is not sufficient."

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "And what's all this talk about 'sufficient DNA' anyway?" he asked, "I mean, if we're gonna die and all, I should at least know what you are supposed to do and whatnot."

Elizabeth sighed softly. "I was told I would find the Other Key; the other half of what I was," she told him, "I would know him when I see him."

"And this guy ... you supposed to ... ugh ... play the rumpus room roulette?" Louis guessed.

Elizabeth nodded.

Louis flashed a grin. "Wow, two super humans making out and doin' it ... " he mused, thinking about that one. He laughed slightly and grinned. "That is some kind of hot."

Elizabeth shook her head with pity at his choice of words.

O

_Note_-I realized I got the timelines backwards...X_X. The line Elizabeth uses that I am certain everyone catches is a line in Watchmen. I couldn't resist.


	6. Chapter 2:3: The Chase Begins

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 2-3: The Chase Begins**

_Russia_

Louis was gazing up into a set of white lights. He was strapped to a table and looking up at the two Ivan. Sergei watched from the other side of the table with a chuckle of amusement.

"That cut looks painful," he said, gesturing to a bleeding gash in Louis' arm. The cut itself was starting to heal, bits of drying blood dropping to the floor. It still hurt, but only a little bit.

Louis gave a smirk. "I like pain." he said, defiantly.

Sergei bent over to him and flashed a smile. "And what else do you like?" he asked

Louis pretended to think. "Hot oil. Vacuum attachments for that special time," he murmured, playing the game he was so famous for, "Yup." He looked over at the two Ivan. "Hey ... which of you gorgeous guys would like an oil change, hm?"

The two Ivan looked at Sergei, awaiting further orders. Sergei sighed impatiently and swung his hand back, smacking Louis hard in the face. The poor man lurched from the force and his lip gushed blood. He just laughed mockingly.

"You know, you're gonna have to stop this. You're really gettin' me hot." he sneered. He looked at the Ivan again. "Hey, what time is it, anyway? I don't wanna miss Baywatch."

Sergei laughed loudly, amused by Louis' jokes. "You are quite good for a laugh, comrade," he said, "Perhaps I won't kill you. Maybe I am in need of a yes - man to do my paperwork for me!"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I'd sooner sprout a tentacle out of my ass!" he shot back.

Sergei bent down over him and seized his jaw in a bruising, tight grip. So tight, it started to hurt. "With the G-Virus, that can be arranged!" he threatened. He released Louis and turned to the two Ivan. "Go now. Take care of our former comrade."

They immediately rushed out of the room to do away with Albert Wesker. As they did, Sergei glanced toward a seperate console which gave him direct contact with Red Queen.

"It is a shame we have to destroy this place," he told the A1, "But with you and TALOS, we can always start over." The bright red eye of the Red Queen leered back at him, cold and pitiless. "Proceed with the TALOS activation. We need him operational before the Russian government arrives."

"ACKNOWLEDGED. RESETTING ACTIVATION SCHEDULE," Red Queen stated, "WHAT OF PROJECT EVE?"

Sergei smiled. "Leave her to me."

Louis struggled further in his restraints. "Hey, what are you doing, man?" he shouted, watching Sergei leave the room, "Leave her alone!" He grunted in frustration and struggled several more times before sitting there and considering his options. "This could be bad." A soft hissing sound made him look up. He noticed a human-like shadow in the distant part of the hallway and winced. "Ahh shit. Oh SHIT!"

The shape drew closer and Louis' struggles grew more frantic. Finally, he managed to tug his hand free of the tough leather and quickly proceeded to undo his other hand. He moved quick, undoing his legs and about to dart out of the room. He stopped at the sight of several vials and guns lying on a table. Smirking, he quickly rushed over to gather the objects into his coat before he rushed out of the room.

"Damn, where is it again?" Louis mumbled, under his breath. He glanced toward the shadow he had spotted and gasped at the sight of two tattered forms approaching.

From the way they moved, moaned, and staggered, Louis could tell that these were none other than zombies. They were covered in blood and their flesh seemed to be rotting away to the bone; empty white eyes moving around wetly in their mangled skulls. He had only heard about the incident that had occurred in Raccoon City. Mere rumors from his buddies he dealt the virus with. But he had never seen anything like this before.

"Shit ... " Louis cursed, backing up slowly.

The two zombies slowly staggered toward him, arms extended. Louis carefully drew out the handgun he had picked up and aimed it at them. He shot for their heads, but his aim was entirely off. The bullets bounced uselessly off of the walls, whizzing passed the zombie's heads.

"Aww dammit, I suck!" Louis cursed, turning and running off.

The zombies moaned and followed him.

_Meanwhile_

Wesker stood over the corpses of the two Ivan that had attacked him. He smiled with satisfaction. They had been no challenge to him and he knew that Sergei would be just as easy to kill. His previous encounter had nearly gotten him killed. But now that he was stronger...better...he would have no opponent he could not kill.

He quickly rushed through the underground train system, toward his next destination. The sound of alarms blared out all around him. Wesker chuckled softly to himself. His "comrades" were making this easier and easier for him.

_You're causing quite the diversion_, he mused, _Everything's going just as I expected._

O

Sergei walked up to Elizabeth behind the glass. He was smiling, his eyes no longer hard with battle, but something else. Elizabeth's senses were so acute, she knew just what it was.

"Do you remember this?" he asked, gesturing to his damaged eye. "You remember the scar, don't you?" He chuckled lowly at the light that flickered through her eyes. "Yes, you do. You took out my eye and gave me this scar. It's not something I am ashamed of, either. It's like my own personal battle scar. I carry it proudly knowing that it came from you, my dear."

Elizabeth curled her nose. "Such a naive gesture, Sergei," she snapped, "I rejected you, if you recall. You are still hoping I'd come to my 'senses' and choose you after so long."

Sergei raised a brow, keeping his temper in check. "Yes. Now why do you still refuse me?" he asked, angrily, "I am healthy! I am strong! I can create the powerful army you wish! I can do whatever it takes!" He gestured around to the facility. "I can build you the perfect kingdom and yet you still refuse me! Why? What is it that I lack in your eyes?"

Elizabeth blinked. Truthfully, he was a decent specimen of a man. There was just something about him she did not like. Something that could interfere with her future children should she have chosen him. Something interior.

"You will never know." she told him.

He gave a long, angry growl and spun around swiftly, disappearing from the room.

O

Wesker moved up a flight of stairs, keeping his eyes on everything around him. There were no signs of a single zombie or monster around. Despite the alarms blaring continuously.

Finally, he halted in his pace.

Something had stopped him. He could not explain what it was exactly, but he felt the need to investigate something else before he proceeded further with his original plans. Something close by. He frowned and turned toward a door marked "CONTAINMENT ZONE 1". For a brief moment, he did not move, but stared at the door for several moments. Finally, he walked up and reached one hand toward the automated door.

Elizabeth was on the other side, still sitting within her containment room, and she jolted upwards as the door flew off of its hinges. Wesker stepped inside and their gazes met.

Neither one said a word, but rather continued to lock gazes, taking no heed to the world around them anymore but rather both their own worlds instead. Wesker took a few steps forward, fascinated by the sight of her. She had similar eyes and a certain ... deadliness in her appearance. And something in his blood stirred as he walked up to the glass.

Elizabeth rose and pressed her hand to the glass. A smile touched her lips and she felt a peculiar feeling in her chest at the sight of the mysterious man. She had never seen him before, but she knew.

This was the one she was waiting for.

Wesker raised a hand against the glass, mimicking her like a mirror image. "In my wildest dreams ... " he said, softly, "Never have I come across such an ... embosing creature."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you."

Wesker leaned forward and tilted his head. Her beauty astounded him. And more or less, his own words and actions astounded him even more. He cared for nothing and no one. And yet here, and now, he felt as if he had to have this one. For reasons beyond his comprehension. He leaned his forehead against the glass and she did the same.

"I will release you," he told her, backing up a few paces, "Stand back."

Elizabeth did just that and Wesker held up his silencer pistol. He fired a few shots at the control pad and the door instantly hissed open. Elizabeth took a few cautious steps toward him, her chest suddenly aching for some bizarre reason.

Wesker smiled at her and held out one hand. She copied his gesture and their fingertips barely touched. It was a light caress, but one Elizabeth found created tingling through her arms.

An explosion to the left interrupted the moment. Wesker glanced back sharply before turning back to her.

"Forgive me, milady," he told her, "I am afraid time is not on my side. I have a previous arrangement." He watched disappointment cross her face and he chuckled. "But run as fast as you can. Get out of here and we will meet again. I can promise you that."

Elizabeth nodded. It would be the best thing if they both escaped. Now was not the time for much of anything. But first, she had to save Louis. After all, she owed him a debt for allowing himself to be interrogated before they did anything to her.

O

The sound of TALOS' roar filled the air. It was a beast of white metal and flesh, looming over Chris and Claire; armed to the tooth with weaponry and targeting systems strapped to every corner of its body. A single, fleshy eye leered out at them from inside of its chrome skull.

"This thing's huge!" Claire cried, "We can't kill it!"

At the precise instant she said that, Louis came from around a pillar, panting desperately. When he locked gazes with TALOS, his eyes widened and he let loose a scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouted.

TALOS gave a loud, bellowing roar, hot air and froth spewing from its mouth. Louis would have turned the other direction had it not been for Elizabeth rushing by and seizing him by the back of the coat. He gave a quick, frantic yelp as she dragged him toward the exit hatch.

"Wow, you're pretty quick at that!" Louis told her, grinning.

Elizabeth jumped up at impossible heights, right for the glass dome above. She dove right through it and glass rained down upon Chris, Claire, and TALOS. The two glanced up in amazement.

"Who was that?" Claire cried.

A low roar from TALOS drew Chris' attention back to the monster. "No time for that, we got bigger problems."

The facility trembled and shook all around them. Alarms were going insane, blaring out loud, high-pitched wails that carried for miles. The dead lay all about in a messy, grimy heap.

And while Chris and Claire had their own problems with TALOS, Wesker had his problems to deal with from the Russian Colonel. The main control room feature the Red Queen, his source to take down Umbrella. All he had to do was eliminate Sergei and take every bit of information he could from the computer. That would pose no real problem.

"So, tell me, comrade, did you get a chance to see Project Eve?" Sergei sneered, hoping to taunt Wesker with the possibilities.

Wesker nodded his head once. "I did."

Sergei chuckled softly. "It is a shame that she will never choose you," he continued, "With the Red Queen, TALOS, and Project Eve, Umbrella can start all over again."

Wesker smiled faintly. Before he had taken Spencer's life, the old man had informed him about Project Eve.

_Spencer watched as Wesker paced slowly around him, nervousness in his gaze. He had always known it would come to this. Wesker would need answers to the many questions he had always had._

_" ... the Wesker children, were entrusted with endless potential ..." Spencer was explaining, "Of them, only one survived..." He looked over toward Wesker, who was watching the moon outside. " ... you."_

_Wesker glanced back at him, a glimmer of anger behind those shaded rims. "Are you saying I was manufactured?"_

_Spencer said nothing, rather smiled grimly. He shifted in his wheelchair and leaned forward, coughing. "I was to become a god ... " He coughed hoarsely. " ... creating a new world with an advanced race of human beings. However, all was lost with Raccoon City."_

_Wesker's gloved hand clenched into a tight fist. His eyes flickered red behind his sunglasses. Of all his entire life, it had been merely a charade at the hands of a feeble old man._

_Spencer smiled slightly and tilted his head back. "Despite that setback, your creation still holds great significance," he told him, "After all, from what Vladimir tells me, the other one is still out there."_

_Wesker furrowed his brow. "'Other one'?"_

_Spencer nodded once. "Yes. Shortly after you were created, we began working on a separate project outside of Raccoon City. A project to ensure a new world, should anything go wrong with our original plan."_

_Wesker smiled inwardly. So Spencer had been aware of his betrayal from the very beginning. Wesker should have been surprised. But he wasn't. After what Spencer had told him about being aware of his every move..._

_Spencer smiled. "She was perfection ... she did not question authority ... " He raised a sly brow in Wesker's direction. "And she was meant for ... a somewhat ... intimate purpose ... " he murmured, recalling the past with a bizarre look of warmth that quickly disappeared, "Until that day ... "_

_Wesker watched as the old man slowly rose to his feet and he started to walk over to him. It was time to end this._

_"Now my candle burns dimly," Spencer groaned, wincing against the weakness of his old bones. He chuckled faintly and lifted his head with a sense of pride. "Ironic, isn't it? For one who has the right to be a god!" He turned around to smirk at Wesker. "To face his own mortality ... "_

_Wesker tilted his head at him. "The right to be a god ... ?" He smiled darkly before he drew his hand back and drove it cleanly through Spencer's chest. Blood splattered out from his back and all over Wesker's coat._

_Wesker leaned forward and spoke menacingly in Spencer's ear. "That right is now mine."_

_He released him and watched Spencer's body tumble down the steps and lay a crumbled, bloody heap on the floor. He tightened his lips before smiling in contempt._

_"A god?" he sneered, "You?"_

O

Elizabeth panted heavily, running as fast as her inhuman speed would allow. Louis was yelping as he was practically buffeted like a rag doll in her grip and occasionally receiving a mouthful of snow.

"E - E - Eliza - a - a - abe - e - e - th!" he cried.

She skidded to a halt, kicking up snow, breathless, her joints aching beyond recognition. It was the first time she had ever tired from a run as limited as the one she had just experienced.

"What the hell was that?" Louis cried, straightening and observing any damaged limbs he might have had. "You were running like a dog with its ass on fire! What gives?"

Elizabeth slowly turned to him. "I met him." she said, voice filled with eerie fascination.

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "Who? God?" he guessed, "'Cuz I tell ya', I thought I did when I saw that big monster."

Elizabeth shook her head, sighing heavily at that joke. "No, you twit," she said, "I saw the Other Key." A smile touched her lips. "I met him ... "

Louis rose and frowned at this. He wasn't too sure how something like this was going to work. And a small glimmer of him wasn't sure he had to find out or even wanted to. What if this guy was like Sergei?

"Okay, so ... what goes on from here?" he asked. He grinned and gave her a playful pat. "Does he jump your bones?"

Elizabeth smiled and did not chastise him for that this time. "No." she replied, "Not yet. We have to run and he will find us."

Louis staggered after her as she took off. "Hey!" he called, "Wait a minute!"

_Meanwhile_

The Russian government arrived at the oil facility, just as Wesker and the BSAA were making their leave. They surveyed the scene with surprise and amazement, weapons at the ready.

"What the hell happened here?" one of the Russian soldiers demanded.

Wesker watched them from high, leaning against a collection of pipes. He smiled inwardly and stared down at a small disk in his hands. The entire fall of Umbrella all in his hand. It was going to be perfect.

He gazed out toward the rising sun and recalled his other "bonus". He may not have known her name, but he knew that would all become apparent in due time. Wesker wasn't to sure why he even cared. But there was something in him that felt like he needed her.

Something primal.

O

_Note_-Of course, Wesker's flashback is from the fifth game. With a few of my own touches.


	7. Chapter 3:1: Origins

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 3-1: Origins**

_London_

"It's amazing!"

DeChant and his men turned to the doctor as soon as he uttered the surprised sound. They had arrived back to base with seemingly nothing to show for it. They may have shut down the Russian Umbrella facility, but what would that mean for the rest of Umbrella? It would continue and they could do nothing to stop the corporation from continuing with its production of BOW's.

DeChant walked over to the doctor, who had his nose buried over a microscope. Inside a slide, he observed a small portion of blackish blood discovered at the facility. It was dividing rapidly.

"This is all that you got?" DeChant asked, frowning, "It's just some blood."

The doctor glanced up at him. "Actually, it's not just some blood, its nothing I have ever seen."

They moved around him to observe on a monitor above. A superimposed image of the dividing cells was revealed, drifting silently and almost menacingly inside the were moving about erratically, nearly to the point of out - of - control.

"Dude, looks like an AIDS virus," a soldier in the back remarked. He hollered to the others in a comical voice, "Okay, who's got the AIDS?"

DeChant gave him an irritated glare. "That's very funny." he said, annoyed.

Chris elbowed the soldier with his shoulder. "Be cool, alright?"

The doctor cleared his throat and nodded once, returning back to the business at hand. "Yeah, well ... " he began. "As I was saying," He turned to DeChant. "This bit of blood is something I've never encountered before. You know how a normal human being has 40 DNA strands?" He waited for DeChant to murmur in acknowledgement before continuing. "Well, this thing has about more than 609. And that is the reason why I cannot reach a conclusion until I obtain more information."

DeChant shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

The doctor nodded. "So, this tiny bit of blood contains nearly an infinite amount of genetic knowledge and strands," he continued, "Almost like the host itself was ... engineered."

Dave scoffed. "Sounds like your typical freak of nature to me," he muttered, "Probably one of those Umbrella wack jobs."

The doctor smiled. "Yes!" he said, his tone filled with bizarre excitement. "But that's the thing, most of Umbrella's projects are filled with holes, gaps, incomplete DNA structures. This blood does not match that of the TALOS weapon. The DNA is almost ... perfect."

"Perfect?" Chris snorted. He took a step forward and eyed the fascinated doctor with angry eyes. "Several people have died because of Umbrella's psychotic need to create 'perfection'. Perfect is not exactly what I'd call these things."

The doctor held out two hands as if to ward off an impending attack from the larger man. "Okay, I know," he said, quietly, "I just," He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "I think, that this ... thing could become quite useful to us."

Chris and Claire were becoming quite concerned by the doctor's interest in this unknown specimen. Usually, that was never a good sign. Interest turned to greed, and greed usually caused bodies to pile up at the expense of that greed. They decided, without voicing it, that they should keep a watchful eye on this strange doctor, just in case.

"I don't like this, Chris," Claire whispered, "Something really messed up about that guy."

"Yeah," Chris agreed, low, "Do you think he could be ... ?" He let her decide on her own what he meant.

Claire shook her head. "I don't know ... " she murmured, "We should keep an eye on him, just in case."

O

Late that night, movement could be seen in the hangar of the BSAA base. The movement was quick, rushed, almost as if the person feared either getting caught or getting killed. Thin, trembling hands reached out toward a laptop and started it up. A small memory stick was inserted and the computer screen lit up, revealing images of dividing blackish cells.

"It's her ... it really is her ... " a haunted, yet delighted male voice whispered. On screen, another image appeared; a rotating logo of Umbrella. "Umbrella can start over ... once I find her."

Suddenly, the lights of the hangar flashed on and the man gasped, caught. He was the doctor from earlier.

Chris was advancing on him suddenly, a scowl on his face. "I thought that it was you, you son of a bitch!" he snapped, going for the doctor as he tried to duck behind a table, "Did you think we weren't gonna find out about this?"

"Stay away from me, Redfield!" the doctor shouted.

Dave and Kirk appeared behind him and grabbed his arms tightly to restrain him. He kicked and struggled madly while DeChant, Claire and the others walked into the hangar, confused with the situation going on in the hangar. DeChant looked visibly angered by what was going on. Obviously, Chris had staged this with Dave and Kirk.

"What the hell's going on in here?" he demanded.

Chris walked up to the computer and turned it toward DeChant. "He's an Umbrella spy," he told him, "We found him trying to snitch back to his corporate masters. Fortunately, we stopped him before he could send anything out."

DeChant walked up to the computer, his eyes widening at the knowledge. He turned angrily to the struggling doctor and scowled. "Get this piece of shit into the closet."

The doctor kicked and struggled wildly in their grips as they dragged him away. "NO!" he shrieked, "You don't understand! She can save all of us! We have to find her and take her back! She's our Savior! Please, just let me go!"

The man sounded borderline insane in his screams. Chris watched him as he was dragged away, grimacing slightly. He wasn't too sure who this "she" was, and a part of him was worried about the consequences should it be ignored.

He followed DeChant and the rest while they tossed the doctor into the "closet", which was simply a darkened room with a table on the end. DeChant and the others had crowded around him and were observing the laptop and its information.

"So, are you going to tell us what you were planning?" DeChant asked, anger in his voice, "Because if not we - - "

Chris interrupted with a hand on his shoulder. "DeChant, maybe I should try." he advised.

DeChant stared at him in protest, but complied, rising out of his seat and allowing Chris to take his place. Chris met the doctor's eyes, watching Dave and Kirk holding him down by his shoulders. He sighed heavily.

"Who is this 'she' you were screaming about?" he asked, "And why was that blood sample so important to you?"

The doctor chuckled and raised a brow, his face apparent in the dim light, and it was then that Chris could tell that his nose was bleeding. "Why should I tell any of you this stuff?" he sneered, "Umbrella's gonna come for me and - - "

Kirk slammed him in the face with the end of his gun, causing him to lurch harshly in his chair. Fresh blood dribbled out of the doctor's nose. Chris gave Kirk a look before he turned back to the doctor. "because we got just as much stake in this as you do," he replied, "After all, Umbrella's about to fall. No use holding onto the past."

The doctor snickered. "Fall?" he repeated, "Maybe for now. But Umbrella will never die!"

"Hey!" a random BSAA soldier snapped, "Enough with the bullshit! Tell us what you know," He shoved the end of his Handgun beneath the doctor's jaw, "Or I'll shut you up for good."

The doctor flashed a cold smile. "Alright, if it's info you want, it's info you'll get." he hissed. He paused, watching the gun disappear from beneath his chin. "But it won't do you a single shred of good, you know." He snickered. "You're all as good as dead."

DeChant pushed the computer toward him and gestured to it with the end of his gun. "Show us."

The doctor winced as Kirk and Dave released him, giving them a final, irritated look before he returned his gaze to the computer. He typed in several passwords before he turned it back toward them. They leaned in to watch and noticed that the doctor had put a video. There were scientists moving about in the screen, talking anxiously and excitedly.

" ..._ End of reconstruction, beginning of reanimation_ ... " a voice in the video announced, obviously in discussion with another.

The camera remained locked onto a peculiar glass chamber where many scientists were crowded around. Chris glanced up at the doctor, who smiled with delight and nodded once, indicating he should continue to watch.

On screen, the glass chamber center doors were focused on specifically. A soft growling sound echoed from the blackness. Chris leaned back, brow knotting. Claire glanced at him with a hint of unease. She wasn't too sure she wanted to know what it was.

Suddenly, at insane, inhuman speeds, a form dove out of the blackness and slammed into the glass. It was Elizabeth, clothed in a blue, Umbrella jumpsuit and wearing a few heavy metal cuffs on her arms and legs. She shoved her weight against the glass, screaming defiantly at them, her eyes gleaming red, ominous pools of hatred.

_"LET ME OUT!"_ she shrieked, in a voice that was almost inhuman.

The BSAA members watching this jumped back a bit in surprise. Claire grunted and pointed at the screen. "Wait, that woman I saw ... " Chris cut her off with a wave of his hand. Bringing up that they saw this woman of his obsession would only make him a little more than crazy.

Claire nodded and returned her gaze to the screen.

Elizabeth was glaring murderously at the watching doctors, nails clawing at the glass of her confinements. They all looked pleased and not the slightest bit afraid of the ferocity of the being inside the chambers.

_"I told you ... perfect!"_ a familiar voice said, in the recording. It was the doctor.

Elizabeth hissed at them, moving to the other side of the chamber and her tentacles slithered out of her wrists in the process. She sent them hurtling into the glass and they crashed uselessly against it. The watchers laughed with amusement, taking only delight in her futile attempts.

_"The glass can withstand the force of 10 B.O.W. Tyrant units,"_ the familiar doctor said, chuckling, _"She's not getting out of that."_

Elizabeth gave a frustrated snort and the tentacles slithered back into her wrists in sick, slurping sounds. The familiar doctor appeared on screen, looking much younger. He smiled pleasantly at her and beckoned her to come closer to him with one finger. Oddly enough, she complied and inched forward, panting furiously through her nostrils.

_"If you want out of that, sweetheart, you have to behave."_ he told her.

Elizabeth bared her teeth at him, her cat - like eyes flickering deeper crimson. Chris had gotten a good look at those eyes and frowned at the doctor. The eyes looked so much like Albert Wesker's. That was definitely something strange to see again.

"Her eyes, they're like - - "

"Albert Wesker's?" the doctor finished, smirking. He nodded once. "Yes." He leaned forward and licked his dry lips once. "You see, our test subjects had become quite useless to us. So we decided that we needed someone still growing. Someone young and ... newborn."

Claire looked disgusted and stunned all at once. "So ... how were you able to get a hold of a newborn?"

The doctor chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "We discovered one of our higher officials had recently given birth to a baby girl. A healthy girl with quite a bit of strength to her," he explained, "Spencer ordered then that we take this child and begin work on a new project. An outside project that only a few of us knew about. Project Eve."

The members of the room shifted uneasily. They didn't like the sound of that at all.

"And what was the purpose of this project?" DeChant asked, keeping his calm.

The doctor flashed a rather perverse grin. He giggled slightly and met each of their eyes. "She's perfection in every way," he told them, "A perfect woman will make the perfect world. She will breed with those worthy of her affections. Others? Others are going to die."

Chris grimaced slightly. "So you stole her from her mother, screwed with her DNA so she can mate with any man who's genetics MIGHT be of use to her and her future offspring?" he exclaimed, "That's sick!"

The doctor's expression became serious now. "No. I'll tell you what's sick. What's sick is watching this world decay because of humans," he snapped, "Watching every day at the people killing each other for worthless values. And knowing you can do something about it, but still can't?" He tilted his head with an eerie smile. "Wouldn't you consider that to be sick?"

DeChant leaned forward and scowled. "How do we kill her?"

O

_Rome_

Elizabeth was peering through the glass of a cafe, looking pissed off and bored. She was watching Louis getting yelled at inside the cafe and barely budged when he was tossed roughly out through the door, yelling the entire time.

"Thanks a lot!" Louis shouted, laughing angrily and pointing toward the sky, "That was the motivation I frigging needed!"

Elizabeth turned and shook her head with pity. "Louis ... " she muttered. "You are an idiot ... "

He grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, I get around." he joked, climbing to his feet. He grumbled and glared after the man in the cafe. "You're a dick head, you know that!" he hollered. The man raised his middle finger at him and Louis scoffed. "Awww, yeah like you could afford it!"

Elizabeth grabbed his wrist and guided him to start walking. He did with a small yelp.

"Is there another place we can go to find food?" she asked, "A place you won't stir trouble in?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Ehh, that depends," he laughed, "I can start trouble in a convent if I wanted to. Just find me some dice, a baseball bat, and a hooker." He laughed until he noticed Elizabeth's impassive stare. "Just a joke ... "

She managed a faint smile.

Louis got back down to business. "So ... are you, like, supposed to have kids, or something?" he asked, "Cuz if you do, I know how you can pop 'em out without it hurting so much." He smiled. "Spray some PAM down there before you pop 'em out and you're good to go!"

Elizabeth raised a brow. "What?"

Louis grinned and nodded as they continued walking down a stone path into town. "Yeah!" he said, "See, my mom told me all kinds of tricks to gettin' and taking care of babies." He made a goofy grimace. "If you listen to DMX, the baby comes out goin' 'Ennngghhh!"

Elizabeth could only smile and shake her head at his naivety. She began to tune out what he was saying, observing passing humans in her wake.

_She shines_

_In a world full of ugliness_

_She matters_

_When everything is meaningless_

_Fragile_

_She doesn't see her beauty_

_She tries to get away_

_Sometimes_

_It's just that nothing seems worth saving_

_I can't watch her slip away_

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I won't let you fall apart_

The human race was very different in her eyes. They were basically animals. Only the weak ones. The worthless ones. She sneered at two men attempting to prove themselves worthy to two women by seeing how far they could bungee jump from the bridge.

_She reads the minds of all the people_

_As they pass her by_

_Hoping someone will see_

_If I could fix myself I'd..._

_But it's too late for me_

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I won't let you fall apart_

_I won't let you fall apart_

It was interesting just how much arrogance humans had to call themselves the only species on Earth.

O

_Note_-Basically, the point of this chapter was to give you some idea of what Elizabeth's origins were. Case in point-DUH. And the song of choice is Nine Inch Nail's "The Fragile". It was a PERFECT choice.


	8. Chapter 3:2: The Fall of Umbrella

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

"_Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and _I_ will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 3-2: The Fall of Umbrella**

_London_

The doctor struggled in his chair, cursing and swearing. He swayed back and forth, a poor attempt to dislodge himself from his restraints. Claire was going through his computer files, fingers tentatively working the mouse pad in the center of the small console. She pulled up smaller files of various donors and victims that the doctor had been responsible for. Meanwhile, Kirk was going through his coat to find some form of ID. The doctor refused to give his name, despite all efforts pitted against him.

"So ... Doctor Gregory Cameron, that's your name, isn't it?" Kirk said, reading the ID tag aloud, "Says here your an organ donor." He grinned and laughed mockingly, "Well, ain't that just ironic."

The doctor - Gregory Cameron scowled at him. "You can't do this." he hissed.

Kirk leaned forward and put one hand on the table before Cameron. "Hey ... Blow me, asshole." he said, angrily, "Since your pet bitch is out there running around, we can do whatever we damn well please, if it means keeping the world from dying on us."

Claire ignored the skirmish between the two, reading a few files to herself.

T - JCCC203 was one of the first primitive viral strains administered to a 63 year old male named Doug Frost who had been infected with cancer. Claire would have smiled as she read how it cured him. Until he died hours later. That was a shame. A man who could have been cured of a life-death illness had died anyway. She met Cameron's eyes with brooding anger. How could he take so many lives and sit there as if nothing was wrong?

Claire scrolled down the list of viral strains that had failed in various attempts. Combinations that had become virtually unstable and killed their hosts in mere hours. Then, she stopped at an unnamed viral strain simply listed as SUB - G COMPOUND t - CCC312. A bizarre name for an unheard of bacterium. She glanced up at Cameron and furrowed her brows.

"Cameron, what is this SUB - G compound?" she asked.

Cameron brightened and leaned back. "Ahh, a masterpiece of Umbrella research!" he sighed, longing in his voice, "I spent my life working on the beauty of my virus."

Kirk held his handgun up almost menacingly. "What does your miracle crap do, anyway?" he asked, irritated with Cameron's worshiping tone of voice.

Cameron could only grin. "SUB - G was a peculiar virus I discovered while on a dig in China," he told them, "I had been exploring some ruins until I stumbled upon a large cave." He chuckled. "Ahh, and you can imagine my surprise when I discovered an antechamber leading toward a very peculiar sight."

Kirk and Claire glanced at each other, a little tuned into his story despite all other things.

"I came upon a room that had obviously not been explored in centuries. There were several artifacts that held no interest to me," Cameron continued, "But rather, the stones there."

Claire tilted her head. "Stones?"

Cameron grinned at her. "Yes, stones," he replied, "Or rather, composites of amber and fossils. I had never seen such fossils before." He raised a brow and shrugged his shoulders. "Unfortunately, the locals were not too thrilled with the way I had trespassed into their precious ancestor's burial grounds. They claimed that I would awaken the _Moweng_, whatever that was."

"And you killed them, didn't you?" Claire said, stunned.

Cameron chuckled. "No, madam, that would be no fun at all." He gestured to his computer with a flick of his head. "Click on the viral strand and you'll see what I mean. Date 1977. China."

Claire wasn't sure if she even wanted to see what his idea of 'fun' was. But nonetheless, she had to know as much as she could about what they were up against. She did as he instructed on the computer and a small video clip popped up. She pressed play and it began to play a poorly recorded video of several Chinese men bound and gagged. They were screaming and thrashing against their confines as Cameron on screen administered an injection to them.

_"Gentleman, be proud!" he shouted, "You will be my first test subjects! You will become greater than your previous selves!"_

_The men in gags struggled and whimpered wildly against their restraints. _

Cameron sighed, shaking his head. "Only afterwards did I realize that the new bacterium was highly toxic to the human nervous system," he continued, "Many upon many subjects died within mere minutes of receiving the injection."

Claire shrugged. "So what did you do?"

Cameron smiled. "I met up with Dr. William Birkin and offered my research to him. He was very excited about it and planned on the two of us working side - by - side to create a new bio-weapon to counter all bio-weapons." He inhaled sharply. "Unfortunately, Mr. Birkin did not like competition as well as the next doctor. We got into a bit of a ... how do you say ... skirmish. He went crazed and," He tilted his head back, revealing a large, wicked scar trailing down his neck."

Kirk and Claire reacted slightly to the knowledge.

Cameron smiled. "But the fool did not realize that I still happened to have the codes to his storage units. I ... claimed what was rightfully mine and left the laboratory, perhaps to combine his research with my own." He grinned. "Poor fool would have been so angry with me."

Kirk sighed and rolled his eyes. "Get to the point, you're already boring the shit out of me."

Camerona flashed him a mocking smile, obviously a means to taunt the BSAA member, but nonetheless, he straightened in his chair and cleared his throat. "Well, after the success of our dear Albert Wesker, we decided to test the new viral agent on a more suitable figure. A figure who could possibly give life to the next ... evolved generation. A woman."

Claire frowned. "So that's when you decided to take her from her mother ... "

"Oh, you make it sound so evil, Claire Redfield," Cameron laughed, "But in truth, we gave her a greater purpose. Were we failed ... we required a someone still growing. Someone young who could adapt to the virus. And you can guess that the child's mother did not take kindly to that. Such a shame, too. She was one of the best doctors we hand. She displayed above - average intelligence that very few doctors were capable of. We injected the infant with the virus shortly after her mother was taken care of.

Our little Project had developed rapidly. There were little signs of mutations, which concerned many of us. We were not entirely certain if the virus still lived dormant inside her or if by some uncanny force had died during injection. So as she grew, we kept close watch over her. She exhibited peculiar behavior around others, a need to dominate perhaps. Even at a youthful age, she was able to perform calculations and break codes that would take an average human years to do."

Claire glanced down and brought up a folder's contents in the computer database. There were several videos and she clicked on one. A small clip of Elizabeth appeared, a small child. She looked to be about 12 years old. She was screaming and staring down at her hands. The wrists there were spitting blood. Cameron rushed for her on screen as well as many doctors.

_"Stop it!" Elizabeth wailed, "Make it stop! It's hurts!"_

_With a fierce wail, she pushed her hands against a doctor's chest, sending him flying through the air. She issued the same treatment to the others who rushed in to calm her down. They crumbled to the floor in groaning heaps. Cameron sat up with a weak groan and lifted his head to look toward Elizabeth. She was curled up in a corner, sniffling weakly. There was a small pool of blood beneath her feet and small, slithering tendrils that lead a trail up to her wrists. _

_Cameron continued laying there, stunned. _

O

Kirk blinked at the scene, stupefied and a little more than disgusted. "Well, what will they think of next, and why the hell did they think of this?" he said, lowly.

Cameron chuckled as Claire reviewed several more files. "You don't understand the complexity that is Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, "She has grace, power, an intellect far above anything that exists here on Earth! She is a force of nature. A goddess who will lead us into Paradise through a river of blood!"

"Bullshit ... " Kirk snapped.

Claire furrowed her brows and clicked on another file. Another video that seemed to show signs of improvement in its quality, obviously a sign that this was a video several years later. There was a laboratory filled with screens, digital images, life readouts, lights, data - - all shifting and collating onto the blinking screens.

And there she was. Elizabeth. Now a complete adult. She had her back to the doctors in coats, sitting with her legs crossed in the corner of her chambers. She was doing something the doctor's could not see, her hand moving up and down slowly and constantly.

_"Spencer on his way?" Cameron asked, smiling with excitement. _

_The doctor he stood beside chuckled and nodded. "He's in the elevator now."_

_Cameron knocked on the glass. "Hey! Elizabeth!" he called, to her, "The boss is on his way, you had better be a bit more happier to see him than that!"_

_Elizabeth's hand suddenly stopped. She heaved slow, eerie breaths and just sat there, head hung. She did not respond. Cameron tsked and turned as the elevator sounded and the doors parted. Ozwell Spencer, a decrepit old man in wheelchair was ushered inside the laboratory by Sergei Vladimir. His two IVAN clones stood behind him. _

_"Where is she?" Spencer asked, smiling. _

_Cameron returned the smile and gestured to the glass. "This way." _

_Sergei seemed to have been just as excited to see Elizabeth as Spencer was. He pushed the CEO up toward the glass and knocked onto it just the slightest. Elizabeth did not budge, but she was gnawing her lower lip so much, a thin trail of darkened blood oozed down the length of her chin._

_"Can she hear us?" Sergei asked, looking at Cameron. _

_The doctor sighed impatiently. "She can hear fine," he snapped, "She's being a bit moody today." He rapped his fist on the glass angrily. "Elizabeth, come say hello or you're going into the dark room again!" _

_After what seemed to be forever, Elizabeth slowly rose from her spot and walked up to them. She lifted her head and gazed at them with eyes full of hate. They flickered red and orange. Sergei and Spencer smiled at her, delighted with her beauty, that was obvious. _

_"Hello, Elizabeth, do you know who I am?" Spencer asked._

_After a brief pause, Elizabeth slowly shook her head. _

_"I am Ozwell Spencer, your master," the man said, smiling that arrogant grin of his, "I am the one who allowed you to be born with that talent of yours. You are very special to me, Elizabeth. You have such a goal set for your life. Set by me. You will give this world a new order, what do you think of that?"_

_Elizabeth suddenly slammed her weight against the glass, screaming and shrieking venomously. She clawed at the glass, struggling to get to this weak human man and tear him to pieces. Cameron scowled angrily and raised a hand to a bright red button against the wall. He pressed it._

_A suddenly discharge of electricity passed through the collars around Elizabeth's limbs and she screamed in pain, toppling to the floor in a heap. Spencer gasped and held out a single hand to the doctor._

_"No!" he shouted, "Stop! I'm alright!"_

_Cameron nodded and pulled back on the button. Elizabeth lay there in a heap, panting heavily and continuing to glower at her audience with hatred. _

Claire blinked at this and shut the laptop with one hand. She had her concerns for the motives behind her actions, but now she knew. They were no different from Albert Wesker's. The destruction of Umbrella. But why would she stop there? They had to do something.

"And it's no wonder she hates you!" she spat, "Look at what you did to her all those years!"

Cameron scoffed and shook his head. "Please, spare me your petty goody - goody speech," he sneered, "I have heard it all before."

Then, Chris and the others rushed into the room, toward the television in the corner. "Claire, Kirk, you have to see this!" he told them, "It's all over the headline news!" He turned the TV on and switched to the appropriate channel.

"What is it, Chris?" Claire asked.

Chris turned to her. "Someone got all info of Umbrella's BOW's and sent it in to the U.S. government!" he told her, smiling excitedly.

All ears turned to the TV and the anchorwoman who was making the announcement. She was standing in front of a courthouse.

"_After the __Raccoon City__ incident, the U.S. government issued an order __for Umbrella__ to cease and desist all operations. Survivors of the incident presented their testimonies, but the lack of evidence, most of which had been wiped out in the __eradication operation__._" She turned to a woman who stood beside her.

"_The trial is the talk of the internet, and queries on popular search engines continue to make the top three list according to Sara, here. However, there are many who raise their eyebrows at your battle against the multinational corporation as carrying things too far. What is your opinion on this?_"

The woman - - Sara nodded. She turned to the screen with a stern look of defiance in her eyes. It was rather obvious that she held disgust for Umbrella and all that it stood for. A woman who was a part of the anti - Umbrella group.

"_Umbrella is not just another out-for-profit corporation; they are a powerful organization closely resembling an army or a country_," she said, "_We have no choice but to wage war this way on a company trying to cover up the truth. We have battled in court for almost half a decade now to reach a verdict against Umbrella, and we would do it again if given the choice_."

The anchorwoman smiled, attempting to lighten the situation as anchors did. "_So you're a lot like the David fighting the Goliath of Umbrella. However, now that a decision has been handed down, the problem is solved, right_?" she asked.

Sara sighed and shook her head. The problem wasn't solved entirely. "_One problem was solved, but some doubt still remains, and I feel it's too early to celebrate our victory_." she told her.

"_Doubt? And what doubt would that be_?" the anchorwoman asked.

Chris and Claire smiled at Cameron. "Do you see what we were talking about?" Chris said, "There will always be people out to stop Umbrella."

Cameron just continued to smile, as if the idea did nothing to concern nor bother him in the slightest.

"_There are two questions we need to ask ourselves. First, why is it that it has taken so long for evidence against Umbrella to appear? Why now? Second, why is the nature of that evidence still being concealed to this day_?" Sara continued.

The anchorwoman chuckled softly. "_There are a lot of popular theories flying around about that one_."

Sara continued, gesturing toward the courthouse. "_Take a look at the court records. It seems as if the evidence was data being stored on a computer. Umbrella must have been hiding it right to the very end_," she explained, "_The most likely reason none of this evidence has gone public is that it contains information that would incriminate many world governments, including our own. This evidence is also rumored to have been acquired from dealings with an anti-social organization_."

"_But Umbrella's gone_," the anchorwoman argued, slightly, "_Certainly that means the biggest menace is out of the way right_?"

Sara shook her head. "_Have the wrongdoings of Umbrella come to light? Certainly. But all of the data on virus production and biological weaponry has not_." She took a brief pause and blinked sadly, as if something continued to bother her. "_I don't feel the data has been erased, but that it has ended up in someone's __hands, someone who will inherit Umbrella's dark legacy_."

The anchorwoman just laughed gently at her worry. "_Inheriting a dark legacy? That sounds like something out of a TV show_."

Sara was silent for a moment, taking in what she had just remarked on. "_It's easy to laugh and dismiss it as some movie of the week story. However, if there is any chance that such a possibility is true, it is worth our concern. Humans can be foolish creatures_," she pointed out, "_Even after witnessing the __destructive might that wiped out__ an entire city, someone could still steal that power and try to use it to further their own ambitions, regardless of the price to be paid. Umbrella may only be the beginning of this nightmare. The mystery surrounding the court decision makes that much pretty obvious."_

The anchorwoman was silent, surprised by her words and perhaps a bit wary of the meaning behind them. But nonetheless, she put on a professional facade once more and smiled into the news camera.

"_And there you have it_," she said, "_Live from_ - - "

DeChant switched the TV off and turned to Cameron. "We believe there is significance to the young lady's words," he told the doctor, "And we also believe that your project can be killed. You are going to lead us to her."

Cameron stared at every face with a weak glimmer of unease.

_Meanwhile_

Albert Wesker sat alone in the darkness of his hideout, smiling into the various screens that lit up the room. He leaned back, crossing his legs and fingering with a small data disk. He chuckled softly at his victory. He had achieved the fall of Umbrella, and now he would achieve its rebirth. Under his hands.

"It begins ... " he said, softly.

O

_Note_-The interview was from one of the Resident Evil games. I can't remember offhand which one, though.


	9. Chapter 4:1: Zufallige Begegnung

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 4-1: Zufallige Begegnung**

_Germany_

Louis poked his head up from behind a table. He was focused directly onto a wallet that barely hung out from a man's back pocket. He smiled and leaned forward, snatching the wallet and taking off with it. Elizabeth was watching the rising sun and sighed when she noticed Louis coming up behind her with the stolen money.

"Must you continue to draw attention to us?" she muttered.

Louis fingered through the wallet and shrugged. "I know I promised, Lord; I promised that I never would again," he replied. He paused and glanced upwards. "But I also know that YOU know what a weak - willed person I am and can be."

Elizabeth looked down at the money. "Do you have enough finances for us to obtain food?"

Louis grinned, delighted she did not chastise him for his petty thievery at the moment. After all, this was a good deal of cash he had gotten his hands on. "Sure! The guy's got, like, seventy big ones in here!"

"Good."

The two slowly walked over a small bridge that passed over a gentle creek. Elizabeth paused for a brief moment, long enough to scent the air slightly. She felt a churning in her blood, a peculiar call that came suddenly with the wind.

It was him.

She sensed the man's great presence in a position not far from where they were. It was an extrasensory gift she possessed if ever she would find him. And she was certain that he too knew of her location. He was close, she knew.

"Louis ... " Elizabeth said, causing the man to halt in his gait.

"What's up?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "He's here."

Louis blinked rapidly as soon as those words left her lips. He remembered her mentioning the man that she had met. Although she knew nothing of his name or who he was. He was worried, though. Was the man an Umbrella agent of some kind?

"He's in town?" Louis asked, "Right now?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, we must find him."

Louis grunted as she brushed passed him. He quickly followed behind her, stammering slightly. "Uh, what do we do once we find him?" he asked, "H - He's not gonna try to kill us, is he?" He gasped slightly. "What if he's with Umbrella and he wants to turn us in?"

"He won't." Elizabeth replied.

Louis shook his head. "But how do you know that?"

"I just do."

"How?"

A long pause. "Stop asking so many questions."

O

Jack Krauser looked very bored, casually flipping his massive hunting knife up and down in one firm, muscled hand. He was leaning against a counter top, awaiting a beer that a very scrawny, frightened bartender was getting for him.

Jack Krauser's size and muscle was quite intimidating to most. But not to Ada Wong. The slender, Asian-American woman in red always found reason to irritate the ex - militant with her casual grace and opinions. She was standing opposite him, chuckling softly to herself.

"What's wrong?" she said, "You can't find patience enough to wait for a beer?"

Krauser stopped flipping his knife and pointed it at her angrily. "Don't start with me, Ada." he warned. He leaned back and snatched his glass of beer that the bartender cautiously placed there for him. He brought it to his lips and began to chug it down in one full sitting. Through the glass, he spotted Louis and Elizabeth approaching them. Louis was holding out one hand in greeting and Krauser's eyes grew wide, seeing only potential usurpers at the moment.

He dropped the glass and charged with his knife, slamming all of his heavy weight into Louis head on and pinning him to the ground onto his stomach. Elizabeth glanced down at the skirmish between the two and rolled her eyes.

Krauser had his blade leveled beneath Louis' chin in one hand and his wrists pinned behind his back with the other. "I suggest you give upo while You're still breathing, little man!" he sneered, smirking nastily.

Louis gagged and struggled to breathe, eyes wide. "Who the hell says I'm even breathing?" he cried, desperately.

"Jack Krauser...let him up."

Elizabeth turned and took notice to the man she had been seeking out walking up to them. Albert Wesker. He was watching Krauser's motions with obvious disgust on his curved lips. She managed a small smile.

"Alright ... " Krauser murmured, rising slowly from Louis.

Louis lay there, coughing and rubbing his throat. Elizabeth gave him a slightly kick with the end of her foot. "Get up." she snapped.

"Oh yeah, don't even bother about me ... " Louis muttered, wincing, "Some Arnold Schwarza - bitch jumps me and does anyone care?"

Krauser made a low sound, somewhat resembling a threatening growl, but he did not budge as Wesker moved around them both and focused his attention on Elizabeth. A light smile touched the corners of his lips.

"Hello, Elizabeth," he said, "I knew you would find me."

She smiled back. "And find you I have ... "

Louis raised a brow, continuing to lay there, despite the awkwardness of it. "So, you two seem to be hitting it off real well, even though you just met, and all," he said, "Are you gonna go about this from base-to-base slowly, or are you gonna go for a home run all in one go?"

Elizabeth and Wesker gave Louis a pair of annoyed glances. Wesker's interest was finally piqued now that he noticed Louis among Elizabeth's company. "So, who might this ... charming man be?" he asked her, grimacing with the usage of "charming".

"Louis." Elizabeth answered, "Pay no mind to this one. He is my servant, nothing more."

Wesker nodded with a murmur of acknowledgement. "Then he comes with us as well," he replied, "If you trust this one, that is as good as reason as any to keep him around."

Louis rose to his feet with a sheepish smile, staggering somewhat. "Uh, yeah, since we are now officially decent on a social level, can I ask who you guys are?"

Krauser scoffed and took a threatening step closer to Louis. "Why should you know who we are?" he asked, "How do we know you're not spies?"

"Take it easy, Krauser," Wesker advised, "They are not spies. Elizabeth is an Umbrella escapee such as myself. We have nothing to worry about from them."

Krauser stared at Wesker in disbelief. Obviously, he was a bit intimidated by the thought of outsiders coming into their team without any prior arrangements. But he was too reluctant to argue entirely with Albert Wesker. After all, he was afraid of him.

Elizabeth sensed this. She smiled slightly. "Amazing ... "

Krauser turned to her now. "What?" he snapped.

"I have often wondered what it would be like to cross paths with a complete coward inside a muscular conflagration such as yourself," Elizabeth replied, "And here, all this time, I was left with the impression that your kind lacked intellect and the courage of your own convictions. I was correct after all."

Ada's brows rose and she stifled a giggle. Wesker couldn't resist a small smile and he covered it with a single finger.

Krauser's face went red with rage. "You got an awfully big mouth, lady!" he said, reaching for his knife, "I think I'd better teach you some manners!"

Louis paled slightly and reached out with two hands. "Uh, okay - - n - not a good idea!" he stammered.

Krauser sized the woman up, brandishing his knife in her face. "You think I'm afraid to hurt a woman?" he hissed.

"No. I feel the same about you, my friend." Elizabeth countered.

That did it.

Krauser gave a fierce yell of fury and lashed out with his knife. Elizabeth spun to the side and moved too quick for it to even register to the ex - militant. He swung his other fist in an attempt to counter her oncoming attack, but she simply swung both legs into the air and wrapped them around his head and chest. Krauser's eyes grew wide and he lashed out with his knife in an attempt to dislodge her, but she seized his meaty fist in one hand and smirked.

"That is a good way to lose your hand, my friend." she told him, flipping him through the air.

Krauser landed with a dull yell and just as he went to flip back to his feet, Elizabeth seized both of his fists and held him down onto the ground. Krauser winced, struggling to remove himself. But she was unbearably strong. His eyes grew wide.

"You bitch!" he spat, "What the hell are you?"

Elizabeth dug her nails deeply into the flesh of his fists and he winced sharply. She leaned in close to him, faces barely touching and smiled fiendishly.

You want to know?" she asked, "Continue with this silly little game and I will eat your face." Her eyes flickered between red and orange, an obvious indication that she would go as far as killing him if he continued to attack her.

Krauser seemed to understand. The eyes. They were his boss' eyes. He uneasily nodded, attempting to keep his tough - guy visage in front of the others. He squirmed somewhat to indicate that he understood what she meant.

"Sure. Okay," he muttered, "Just ease up."

Elizabeth released him and slowly rose. Louis looked down at Krauser and smiled expectantly. "Now," he said, "What have we learned today?" Krauser glared at him murderously. He uttered a sound which was a start of a growl. Louis simply laughed and shook his head. "Nope, the correct answer we're looking for is, 'Don't - ever - piss - of - a - woman - who - can - throw - you - fifty - feet - in - the - air'." he said, laughing.

O

The entire base was cast in darkness.

Louis and Elizabeth observed a set of glowing red stairs and watched Wesker, Ada, and Krauser descend slowly. Louis made a soft whistle of surprise and then, curled his nose somewhat at the lack of lighting.

"Dude, what are you guys, trolls or something?" he asked.

Krauser scoffed and smiled sarcastically. He shrugged a single shoulder. "And do you have to complain about everything?" he snapped, "We're going to arrive at the location. There is where the lighting is best for ... lesser human beings."

Louis laughed scornfully and rolled his eyes. "Well excuse the 'lesser ones' for not fitting in and being able to see in the dark, damn nipple - head." he snapped. He gave Elizabeth a quick elbow and a smirk. "This from a guy who got his ass kicked by a chick."

She faintly smiled.

Krauser tightened his lips and mumbled a furious stream of curses and swears underneath his breath. He quickly passed Ada and walked alongside Wesker, whispering under his breath and out of earshot of the rest.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

Wesker did not look at him once he arrived at the steel-iron door and began to type in the passwords. "Why would it not be?"

"Well, we don't know anything about her and her ... thing," Krauser pointed out, giving Louis a quick, annoyed glance, catching the man flipping him off, "How can we trust her?"

Wesker stepped back as the door roared open and smiled at Krauser before he disappeared inside the base. "Just let me do the thinking ... Krauser."

Krauser stood there for a moment, letting that sink in. He gave a frustrated sound of irritation and followed him. Elizabeth and Louis were last inside and the door roared shut behind them. They glanced around at the sterile, state of the art underground facility before them.

There seemed to be no one else, however, despite the size of the location.

"Whoa ... this has gotta be Umbrella stuff!" Louis gasped.

Wesker nodded his head and led them down the halls. "Clever deduction," he replied, "While yes, this base once belonged to my former associates, I have decided that they will no longer be needing it considering the circumstances."

Elizabeth and Louis looked at each other, confused. "'Circumstances'?" Elizabeth asked.

Krauser, Ada, and Wesker looked at one another, not entirely sure why they seemed so surprised. "Haven't you heard?" Ada asked, looking at them.

"Heard what?" Louis shrugged.

Krauser scoffed. "Man, where have you two been?" he sneered, "Umbrella went under. The government issued that it close down all operations. Someone went and gave the courts all information they would need to take it down."

Elizabeth looked stunned. She was rarely ever surprised about anything, but here, she most definitely was. The place of her birth and the place of her torment was gone? Just like that? She had no reason to avenge her own life? No reason?

She gave Wesker a look and spoke, her voice trembling. "Did you have something to do with this?"

He sensed her tone and furrowed his brow. "Why are you so surprised?" he asked, "You and I both had similar goals, did we not?" He took several steps toward her. "I know what you were feeling and I know why you felt what you felt. I was to take steps to put an end to Umbrella and begin again ... under my rule."

Louis looked at Elizabeth and shrugged. "Hey, they got rid of Umbrella, doesn't sound so bad, does it?"

Elizabeth shook her head, somewhat in disbelief. How could another share similar goals with her? It made no sense at the moment. "N - No ... I suppose it doesn't."

Ada smiled at her and offered a single hand. "Hey, why don't I show you around?" she offered, "It might help clear your head."

Elizabeth stared at the offered hand for a few moments. She glanced up at Ada and furrowed her brows, as if she seemed offended by the request. That or she did not recognize the kind gesture. Either way, she moved roughly passed the woman.

"I can find my own way around ... "

As soon as she disappeared around the corner, Louis grinned and sided up to Ada with a hopeful look in his goofy, slightly widened eyes. "Can you clear my head for me?"

"No." Ada quickly and simply put.

"Yeah, didn't think so." Louis muttered, awkwardly.

O

Wesker found Elizabeth standing inside the greenhouse, gazing up toward several birds that were perched on trees. Their bodies had been molted of their feathers and their eyes bloodshot and red. They were obviously infected.

"What do you think of them?" Wesker asked, smiling, "They are inferior specimens compared to what we can achieve."

A man in coat rushed into the greenhouse, panting and pointing at Elizabeth. "You there!" he shouted, "You cannot be in here!"

Wesker held out a restraining hand. "It is fine, Richard," he replied, "She is with me."

The man in coat - Richard - grimaced somewhat, realizing his error in judgement and gave Wesker a courteous bow. Finally, before he could leave, he focused his attention on Elizabeth and smiled slightly. Her beauty obviously compelled to him.

"Well, who is she anyway?" he asked, "She's quite a cute little thing."

Elizabeth tilted her head at this response. Wesker simply gave Richard a look that spoke of his irritation. "Richard, we are fine here, you may go," he said, rather harshly.

Richard darted off quickly, so as not to allow any of his boss' frustration to be vented down upon him. Wesker returned his attention to Elizabeth and smiled at her. She was still focused on the birds and her expression unreadable. She turned to glance over at a mirror by a small sink and furrowed her brow.

Wesker watched her every movement and slowly walked over to her. She was focused on her reflection, touching the sides of her own face. Obviously, she was questioning the similarities between herself and the birds above her. To question what you are and who you were because of them ... He understood entirely.

"Does the mirror show you what you want it to?" he asked, tilting his head to look at her. He smiled as she responded with silence all the more. "Your pitiful human admirers refused to see you for what you really were. All they saw you for was a little sex toy to satiate their own dark pleasures. Such a shame. To treat a goddess with such disrespect."

Elizabeth had never heard of such words before. She furrowed her brow and turned to him with confusion in her words. "Is that what I am?" she asked, "Is that what you see?"

"Indeed so," Wesker replied, smiling, "I am a man who has no reason to lie about such things." He held out one hand to her. "Come with me. I will take you to your quarters."

Elizabeth smiled just the slightest and took his hand. Her own trembled as she touched him. It was the simplest of gestures, but enough to cause chills down her back. Such a human feeling and one she had never felt before. His fingers caressed hers gently as they walked down the hallways. Elizabeth could only smile at the gesture. It had been the first "gentle" contact she had received since she could barely remember.

Off to the side, Wesker and Elizabeth noticed Louis arguing with Krauser and Ada joined in. Elizabeth chuckled softly.

"It would seem Louis has made himself comfortable already." she murmured.

They stopped at a room marked "DO NOT ENTER". Elizabeth raised a brow slightly. Well, if this was to be her sleeping quarters, she would certainly not be bothered by anyone. Perhaps that would be for the best on her part. After all, she was not much on having an audience.

Wesker typed in a few codes on the keypad and the door swooshed open. He led Elizabeth inside and switched the lights on. The room was immediately bathed in light.

Elizabeth was a bit surprised by the ... decor of the room. She had never seen a domain quite as comfortable. Not even growing up behind glass walls. The room was quite roomy with several plants and vines. There were cushions and a large bed, decorated to resemble the plants and flowers of Earth. There was even a bathroom in the opposing room.

"Hmm ... " she mused.

Wesker approached her, hands behind his back in a casual stance. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, it's ... interesting." Elizabeth answered.

Wesker smiled and nodded. "I ordered only the finest for your arrival," he told her, "It took a few ... minor irritations to get over, however, I believe it would be suitable to a woman of your ... specific tastes."

Elizabeth considered such courtesy to have been long forgotten. However, here it was. "Thank you."

Wesker stepped closer to her and reached out with one hand to touch her shoulder. Elizabeth jolted inwardly, lips parting in a quiet sigh. The sensation that wove its way through her legs and arms caused her eyes to close and murmur softly. She felt his fingers slowly tickle their way up the length of her neck.

However, before they could go further, Louis walked inside. He jumped somewhat with a yelp and covered his face with one hand. "Aww, shit, sorry," he said, "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" He peeked through his fingers a bit.

"What is it?" Wesker asked, turning.

Louis managed a smile. "I wanted to know where I could get a bite to eat," Louis told him, "Long trip makes a guy hungry, you know."

Wesker gestured with a single finger down the hall. "Right through that door."

Louis grinned and took off down the hallways. Wesker returned his attention to Elizabeth and smiled at her. "Make yourself at home, Elizabeth and I shall return later." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Elizabeth to herself.

She cocked her head at the bed and slowly climbed into it. The sheets were cool, clean and the mattress itself quite soft on her back. She sighed and lied down onto her side, curling into a fetal position and allowing her eyes to close.

What would she do the following day?

O

_Note_-The title is German for "coincidental meeting". I was having difficulty planning this chapter out just right, thus why it took me a while.


	10. Chapter 4:2: First Taste

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

"_Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and _I_ will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 4-2: First Taste**

_Germany_

Elizabeth was still sound asleep when Wesker called Krauser and Ada to the computer room. She had never slept so peacefully in her entire life and in such comfortable quarters. However, her services were required and Wesker was not one to tolerate tardiness. All things considering, she was still a servant to him and he would not allow her to simply spend her days with him sleeping the day away while there was work to be done.

"Where is Elizabeth?" he asked, looking at them both.

They looked at one another and shrugged. "Hell, I don't know," Krauser replied, "That little shit stain of hers said he'd get her up by now for the meeting." He scoffed. "Leave it to the idiots to get stuff done on time."

"Hey. Shut up."

They turned and there stood Louis at the corner of the hallway, arms folded across his chest and irritation on his face. Obviously, he had not been able to wake Elizabeth and came to the others to ask for help, just in time to catch the jibe.

"Well … are you havin' trouble, ma'am?" Krauser sneered.

Louis gave Krauser a dirty look before he turned to Wesker with a sheepish smile. "Hey, W, Elizabeth don't wanna get up," he told him, "I tried to get her up myself."

"And?"

"She ... uh ... growled at me."

Elizabeth suddenly appeared from around the corner, blinking sleepily with a small yawn to follow. She frowned down at Louis and shook her head. Obviously, she had not been far behind him, awakened by the sounds of his frustrations.

"Why must you make up such horrid lies about me, Louis?" she murmured, "I did not growl. I merely warned you through usage of my own non - literate vocalizations."

Louis frowned. "Didn't I just say that?" he asked.

Wesker focused his attention back to the mission at hand. "Now that that is taken care of, we have other matters to attend to." He fingered through several papers set in front of him. "It seems that in the event of Umbrella's immediate termination, the government is proceeding to confiscate all biological viruses and weapons located at each Umbrella station across the world. Unfortunately, we do not have the means nor the communication to collect the samples from EACH base. So we have one chance to proceed to the nearest base to take what we can."

"Where is this gonna go down?" Krauser asked.

Wesker held up a map revealing what looked to be Berlin. "Not far from our present location," he told them, "I want to infiltrate that Umbrella facility and retrieve as many specimens as we can." He placed the map down and looked up at Elizabeth. "I believe Elizabeth will be quite useful to us in this mission."

Ada shook her head and gave Elizabeth a sideways glance. "But how?" she asked, "We don't know what she's capable of."

Elizabeth flashed her a slightly pissed look.

Wesker simply smiled inwardly. He knew what Elizabeth could do. Somehow, he could just trust her and know she was capable of any form of destruction. It was quite an odd change compared to how he usually felt about people. But he could somehow sense that Elizabeth was to be trusted. He knew that she had some form of ... "connection" to him and she would never leave his side. It was strange, yes, but Wesker trusted his own instincts over anyone else.

"I believe Krauser and Louis will retrieve the viruses and Ada and Elizabeth will gather up any research they can," Wesker continued, "If anyone attempts to stop you, kill them."

Louis grunted uneasily beneath Krauser's wicked grin. The only reason he had the nerve to bad - mouth the muscular man was because Elizabeth was near and Krauser would not be dumb enough to try anything again after what she had almost done to him. He grinned uneasily and shook his head, leaning slightly against Wesker's desk.

"N - Nonononono," he stammered, "Give me the Asian chick, or-or the jumpy scientist guy. I don't wanna be with Buffy the Bitch Slayer!"

Krauser let loose a rather nasty laugh and threw his arm around Louis' head in an uncomfortable headlock. "Ahhh!" he hollered, delighted with Wesker's plan, "We're partners now, little man! We're gonna be the best of friends, aren't we?"

Louis groaned. "Kill me, God ... " he whispered weakly.

O

_Berlin_

The destitute - looking warehouse was deceptive in appearance; while riddled with rust and corrosion, inside housed a high - tech, Umbrella facility filled with staff members being let go from their jobs by U.S. government agents. They were shouting protests and some were even being forced to be escorted from the building. A rare few had to be handcuffed. They were going to be out of jobs and that was merely the only problem they had with all of this.

Elizabeth was perched effortlessly over top a chimney stack and smiled. She jumped down the stack, leaping from pipe to pipe while Ada eased her own descent using her grappling gun. She was at the bottom long before Elizabeth and she retracted the cable back into the barrel.

"Do you think Jack and Louis can really get along?" Ada asked, "They hate each other."

Elizabeth simply smiled. "Krauser knows his place in this world," she told her, "He is not foolish enough to try anything as long as I am within hearing distance."

Ada smiled, seemingly impressed. "Well, I'll bet that's useful in precarious situations."

Elizabeth was intently focused on the mission at hand, not small talk. She really held no interest in Ada Wong. As far as she saw, Ada was another female in her territory. Fortunately, Ada expressed no interest in Wesker, which eased Elizabeth somewhat. So as long as she knew her place, she would not kill her. "Yes."

Meanwhile, Louis and Krauser were attempting to figure out a way into the warehouse through a means of the back door. Krauser spotted a window slightly cracked and he smirked, getting quite a nasty idea. He glanced over at Louis.

"Hey, ever wonder what hundreds of glass shards going through your skin feel like?" he asked.

Louis frowned. "Huh?"

Krauser grinned and picked Louis up by the scruff of his shirt. Louis yelped and struggled madly in the burly man's grip. Krauser flung him through the air, sending him hurtling through the window and into the warehouse. Glass crumbled everywhere and Krauser smiled to himself, listening to the sounds of Louis' moaning.

"Oh, you crazy, fucking asshole ... " Louis moaned, lying on the cold floor of the warehouse.

Krauser scoffed. "It's just glass, you little woman," he snapped, "Open the damn door and shake it off."

Louis rolled his eyes, laying there on the floor. Glass shards had embedded themselves into his arm and blood was pouring from the wounds. He shuddered in pain and rose, walking up toward the door and unlatching the small lock.

"I got more tricks than a hooker." he joked, softly.

Krauser pushed the door open and stepped inside. He looked around the room and guessed it was some kind of place that stored research documents. He smiled.

"Jackpot."

Louis glowered at him, removing his jacket and wrapping it around his arm to decrease the blood loss. "You're an asshole, a damn asshole."

Krauser gave him a rough push. "Get searching." he snapped.

The two began to finger through the documents, scraps of paper littering the floor in their quick, hurried searching. Louis dropped a massive folder to the floor and it flew open, sending peculiar sketches and printings all over the floor. He furrowed his brow and bent down to pick them up, guessing they looked important. He picked through the papers and froze at a sketch of what seemed to be a sarcophagus. Louis' eyes narrowed as he studied it. The head of the coffin looked disturbing and resembled the head of a fanged, lupine beast.

"Did you find anything?" Krauser asked.

Louis stood up and held out the papers to him. Krauser fingered through them and shrugged. "He doesn't want pretty pictures," he snapped, "He wants research."

"Dude, I think this is important." Louis said, gesturing to another document. "I think this stuff's about Elizabeth."

Krauser tittered and shrugged, taking the papers and fingering through them. "That's impossible," he replied, "Elizabeth wasn't around until now."

Louis raised his brows. "Or so we think we know." He glanced down at the drawing of the coffin in his hands. "It says here this was uncovered in the Tomb of the Mkashu ." He furrowed his brows. "I never heard of that tomb."

Krauser ready quickly through the papers and pointed at it. "Yeah, it also says here that there were seven head doctors responsible for Elizabeth's birth ... experimentation or something." He shrugged. "Well what does that tell us?"

Louis glanced downward, thinking of this. Why would this warehouse have information on Elizabeth when it was supposed to have been classified above all things? As far as Elizabeth had told him, much of her information had been kept only by those who had made her.

"Unless one of the doctors works here ... " His eyes grew wide. "Oh shit!"

Suddenly, the sounds of gunshots outside drew Krauser's and Louis' attention upwards. "What the hell?" Krauser cried.

O

Outside, the government soldiers were opening fire on Elizabeth. She was smiling pleasantly, allowing the bullets to shred her body and tear horrid wounds through her. The government agents were trembling desperately and haunted by the fact that she was not going down.

"What the fuck is she?" one of them shouted.

Another soldier snarled and leveled his weapon for Elizabeth's head. "Stand down!" he commanded, "_I said FUCKING STAND DOWN_!"

She simply smiled. "Small words from a small being, shooting at what it doesn't understand ... " She grinned and tilted her head to the side. "Well? Shoot me."

Elizabeth halted and looked up at the sight of a soldier cradling an Rocket Powered Grenade Launcher on his shoulder. She smirked as soon as he pulled the trigger. The rocket screamed toward her and hit full force.

The entire warehouse trembled with the force of the explosion. Louis and Krauser were rushing outside just as soon as the smoke cleared. Their eyes grew wide.

"Holy shit!" Louis cried.

"Damn ... " Krauser added, stunned.

Elizabeth's left side of her body had been completely blown off, revealing her organs and tattered flesh. She gagged and gurgled through her torn throat, still standing on weakened limbs. The soldiers' eyes grew wide in horror and disbelief.

"How the hell is she still standing?" another shouted, amid the crowd.

Elizabeth stopped the weakened sounds and her shredded mouth pulled up into an eerie grin and she began to chuckle. One eye flickered red while the other dangled uselessly from her skull on ruptured veins.

"Was that all?" she hissed.

The soldiers reacted visibly with horror and shock. The surrounding workers of the warehouse simply laughed at their futile attempts.

Elizabeth gave a sharp hiss and her entire body shuddered. The mush beneath her feet suddenly slithered up to her shattered body and her bones popped, slithering back into place. Her neck cracked into place and she smiled, standing there, completely regenerated.

"How do you plan to kill me if that is all you got?" she sneered.

The soldiers screamed and began to fire everything they had at her. Elizabeth grinned at them and raised a single hand, snarling an inhuman snarl. She arched her back like a feline and suddenly sprinted forward with unnatural speed, toward her enemies.

One of the guards screamed as her mouth latched onto his throat, spilling blood and silencing his wails into gurgled moans. Elizabeth tossed his corpse aside and snickered at the horrified watchers. She rushed forward and suddenly appeared in front of another guard.

He gasped in horror and she grinned wider, grabbing his head in both hands. He whimpered and trembled, eyes widening at the two tentacles that slithered from her wrists and began a creep toward his gaping mouth. He gagged as the things slithered into his mouth and spasmed as they reappeared out of his nose. Blood gushed from his mouth and nostrils.

Elizabeth tightened her lips in concentration and the tentacles pulled back, ripping his skull cleanly in half. She tossed the corpse aside and flashed a bloody smirk at the rest. They were shaking and frozen in their spots like frightened little lambs.

"Who's next?" she hissed.

While the massacre resumed and the guard's screams of agony filled the air, Wesker watched her efforts in the distance, a fascinated and pleased smile on his face. He could not believe that another had such amazing ability and prowess the way he had. She was perfection. And most of all, she was his.

"She's perfect ... " he whispered.

O

_Meanwhile_

_London_

Cameron growled angrily as he was tossed into the helicopter. His arms had been handcuffed, so he simply fell flat on his face against the cold, metal floor. He winced and rolled over onto his side as Kirk and Dave climbed inside.

"You're gonna pay for this!" he raged, "Do you hear me?"

"Shut up." Kirk snapped, forcing him to his feet. He shoved Cameron into a sitting position.

Chris and Claire joined them. DeChant was watching as they buckled their seat belts. "Alright, your mission is simple: Find this ... woman and do whatever you have to do to take her down," he told them, "It's time we end this."

Cameron laughed and shook his head. "You can't kill her with your little toys!" he sneered, "She can't be killed so easily!"

Chris leaned forward and grabbed him by his shoulder, speaking angrily. "_Everything _has a weakness," he said, "Everything. So either you tell us now, or we find out. Either way, that thing of yours is dead."

Cameron raised a brow. "You'll find out?" he repeated in disbelief, "The only way you can find out her weakness is by saying a silent prayer." He scoffed and mumbled under his breath. "Besides, there's no possibility there's any left of it ... "

"Any left of what?" Claire asked, instantly attentive.

Cameron scowled at them. "Elizabeth does have but one weakness ... " he told them, "While her genetic material is vastly superior, its density is far too great to withstand a certain chemical we developed when we made her. An anti-toxin produced straight from the Sub - G compound's volatile cells. But there were only twelve made. One for each scientist involved in her creation." He furrowed his brow. "And as far as I know, there are only four left in existence."

Chris frowned. "Then what happened to the rest?"

Cameron scoffed. "What the hell do you think?" he snapped, "They had to use them on Elizabeth because she kept attacking all of us. We had to continue to 'bring her back' so to speak. Because in large quantities, it acts as a poison that overreacts the cells in her body; triggering overwhelming seizures and loss of all bodily control. It's at that point Elizabeth cannot focus on regenerating any damages and she's then susceptible to normal weapons."

Chris and the rest thought about this for a moment before looking back at Cameron. "You worked with her. You have to have a sample." DeChant said.

"Yeah. I have one. But unfortunately, it's back at the Umbrella facility in town. And since the government decided to put the wool over us, I am not positively sure I can get in now!" Cameron protested, struggling in his cuffs for a brief moment.

Chris leaned forward and raised his pistol in his hand. "You're going to take us there."

Cameron groaned.

O

_Germany_

Krauser heaved a grunt, kicking the double doors of the research department wide open. He was carrying loads of documents in hand and Ada carrying two small suitcases. They were filled with T and G virus samples. Louis staggered into the office, desperately clutching his arm. He was pale in the face and looked like he would throw up at any moment.

"Where's the doctor, man?" he cried, "I'm gonna cough up my intestines!"

Ada shook her head and placed the suitcases onto a metal table. She looked at him with mock pity. "Stop being so dramatic," she chided, "Richard's down the hall."

Louis scoffed and staggered against the doorway. "Good, and while I'm gone, you guys go ahead and get something to eat. Oh, don't try and stuff yourselves on the humble pie since you're so full of it already!" And with that, he moaned and staggered out of the room.

Ada blinked and furrowed her brow. "Was that even proper English?"

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was inside her room, cleaning her face with a warm rag. She was covered in blood from head to toe and it dripped silently to the floor. Elizabeth studied her face in the mirror and sighed with contentment. The kill. No matter who and what, she enjoyed the kill. It seemed that with eat human being she would destroy; it eased a little bit of pain, if only for a short while anyway. It seemed that the suffering she endured in the past faded away as she inflicted such suffering onto others.

But in truth, she did possess a human nature; she had yet to fully comprehend it.

The door to her room whooshed open and Wesker stepped inside. He smiled when he saw her cleaning herself. "That was an excellent performance, Elizabeth," he told her, "A little unorthodox, mind you, but you completed your task with flying colors."

Elizabeth smiled and wiped her neck with slow, even strokes. "That's good to know."

Wesker walked up to her and gently removed the wash cloth from her hand. He began to wipe her forehead of the remainder of the blood and Elizabeth felt a little odd about the gesture. It was supposed to have been a kind one, but she wasn't so sure she liked being ... "babied". She rubbed her wrist slightly and Wesker caught the move.

"Do those hurt you?" he asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "Often times it had when I was younger," she admitted, slightly mumbling as he took one of her wrists into his hand, "It still pains me somewhat, but I've gotten over it now that I have gotten used to my flesh splitting in half once they slide out."

Wesker gently stroked the tendon there with the pad of his thumb, drawing a quick grunt of surprise from the woman. He smiled, somewhat pleased by the reaction. He could feel the tell-tale bump of the tip of her tentacle. It wriggled somewhat beneath the tendon.

"Pain is something we all must endure, Elizabeth," he told her, "Whether it be your wrists, or my genetic signature, we all must endure it."

Elizabeth wanted to question what he meant by "genetic signature". She could sense his DNA structure and it seemed flawless. It was perfection all on its own. But it slowly became harder to think once she felt warm lips against her wrist. Her instinct sent out warning alarms throughout her brain. Would they be disturbed this time? Elizabeth would not be very pleased if there were to be any more interruptions again.

"Is there time?" she asked, quietly.

Wesker smiled up at her, his glasses revealing the deep pools of red that glowed behind them. "We have time," he assured her, "If anyone disturbs us, they will answer to me."

Elizabeth blinked, and then smiled, pleased by the response. "I am not one for mercy either ... " she managed, once she felt his lips at her wrist again. She gave a small, insistent gasp once he pulled away and stood up. He walked toward the doors and pressed a few buttons to engage the locking mechanisms.

Wesker returned his gaze back to her and smirked. "If this is what you want, Elizabeth, let it be known that you will have no other," he told her, "Because once you have me, you will want no other in this world."

Elizabeth could make no promises on that part. Truly, she had never encountered another who's DNA was perfect enough for her future offspring. However, it was in her "programming" to breed with as many suitable mates as possible and produce children powerful enough to wipe out the human race. But for now, she would simply focus on what she had.

Before they would go further, Elizabeth reached up to Wesker's face, to the glasses set there and he drew back somewhat. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"If I am going to consummate with you, I will not look into a pair of false eyes." Elizabeth told him, removing the glasses from his face.

Wesker held his eyes shut for a few moments before he opened them. They swirled with red and orange and Elizabeth's did the same, a simple response to the hunger she sensed resonating from within him. He murmured softly as her hands wove delicate paths through the back of his neck, teasing the hairs there.

"Elizabeth ... " he whispered.

She smiled seductively at him and while resting one hand against his neck, the other slowly smoothed a path down his leather - covered chest. A teasing gesture, and one that drew a low hiss from Wesker's lips.

"I don't like to be teased ... " he warned.

Elizabeth raised a brow, not intimidated by the near threat. "Oh?" she murmured, "And how can you object to me now?"

In truth, Wesker was a man of powerful control. He prided himself on being able to fight any temptation and any seductive act that came his way. But here, she was doing things to him that made his blood run hot. A strange sensation that he thought died once he gave up his humanity. It must have been some form of hormone she released that only he could sense.

"In truth, I cannot," Wesker murmured, bringing his head close toward her neck, "But I think the bigger question remains ... can _you_ object to _me_?"

And then, he bit down and Elizabeth gasped out in pain and pleasure, arching her body against his. A chuckle of amusement filled her ear and she felt his hand at the side of her neck, moving upwards to cup her face.

"Would you like me to undress you?" he asked.

Elizabeth moaned quietly at the idea and smiled, almost breathless. "If that is what you want, I assure you, I will not object to it."

Oh yes, that was exactly what he wanted. Wesker enjoyed tormenting his victims. But here, he could enjoy tormenting his lover and making her beg him to finish her. He slowly unzipped the Umbrella jumpsuit she was still wearing (He planned on finding her more suitable attire) and smirked as she wriggled out of it like a sultry feline. Her body was utter perfection, each limb and curve in perfect symmetry.

"Prepare yourself, Elizabeth," Wesker told her, smiling, "For I will have every bit of you."

O

_Note_-Just because I hadn't mentioned it before, this fic was inspired by Rob Zombie's "Living Dead Girl". Listen to the lyrics and you might see how I got the inspiration from the song.


	11. Chapter 4:3 Sins of the Fathers

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer: **I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 4-3: Sins of the Fathers**

_Germany_

Louis grumbled, leaning back in his chair as Richard was stitching his arm. Ada watched him with amusement.

"I was curious," she said, "Do you like Elizabeth?"

Richard glanced down, avoiding her gaze. "What are you talking about?"

Louis grinned and propped himself up onto one elbow. "Yeah. I see you givin' goo - goo eyes at her when you think the big man ain't lookin'!" he joked, "You better be careful or he'll probably bite your head off!" He laughed. Then, he winced when Richard threaded a piece of skin far too tight. "Ow!" He scowled and smacked Richard on the head.

"I don't know what any of you are talking about," Richard snapped, "Just let me do my work."

Louis flashed a grin and blew him a mocking kiss just as Wesker was walking into the laboratory, fitting his gloves into place. He inhaled sharply and focused his attention to the rest, interested in getting back to business. Richard caught the strange motions to him and furrowed his brow, lips tightening. He realized what had just transpired not too long ago.

"Well?" Wesker said, "What have you uncovered?"

Louis raised a brow. "Huh?" he said, "You gonna come in here and not even give us the juicy details?" He laughed. "Come on! Tell us!"

Wesker furrowed his brows skeptically. "I will tell you nothing." he snapped. His eyes landed onto the pool of blood on the floor and he grimaced somewhat. "But what you will tell me ... is why you are bleeding all over my sterile floor."

Louis gave Krauser a glare. "It's his fault!" he protested, "He tossed me through a window!"

Krauser shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I had to find some kind of use for you."

Richard finished the final stitch and rose. He turned and walked out of the room while Wesker began to fish through the documents laid out before him, interested in getting back to work.

"How many samples were you able to obtain?" he asked.

"Not much," Ada admitted, "Most of it had already been confiscated before we could get there. There were small samples of G and T - virus I managed to get my hands on."

Wesker smiled. "It's enough for a suitable start."

Elizabeth walked into the laboratory, dressed in a nightshirt and pants. She was contentedly eating something out of a bowl and all eyes turned to her. Wesker smiled.

"Ahh, you're up, good," he said, "I was hoping you wouldn't sleep all day this time."

"Right … " Louis whispered, to Ada at the corner of his mouth.

Elizabeth smiled and shrugged her shoulders, licking her lips casually. She inhaled slightly before speaking. "Well, I was hungry," she replied, "But I will require more sleep for the next two days."

Wesker furrowed his brow. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

Elizabeth gave a gesture with a flirt of her head, but said no more.

"That soon?"

"Yes."

Wesker smiled, fascinated and amazed. The amounts of research he could get just by studying her … He could not imagine all of this in just one small being. "Amazing … "

Elizabeth returned the smile and chewed a bit more. Suddenly, she stopped and grunted, her body lurching forward slightly, brow furrowing. Louis caught the sickly look.

"Elizabeth?" he said. "Are you okay?"

Wesker noticed she was starting to shudder and he too, grew concerned. "Elizabeth?"

She gave a sharp groan and dropped to the floor like a dead weight, dropping the bowl and all of its contents all over the place. Everyone rushed to her side immediately, confused.

"Elizabeth!" Wesker shouted.

Her entire body shook and spasmed like a seizure patient and her hands clawed at her throat. Krauser's eyes went wide in shock.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

Louis glanced down at the musky food and frowned, picking up the bowl. He held it under his nose and took a quick sniff. His eyes grew wide and he looked at Wesker.

"Shit! Boss man!" he exclaimed, "Someone spiked her food!"

Krauser couldn't believe that. "What? No way." He took the bowl and sniffed it. And then, he nodded. "Shit, he's right."

Wesker looked down at Elizabeth, whose eyes had begun to roll up into her head. Thick, blackish fluid gushed from her mouth.

"Whatever she swallowed, we have to pump her stomach and get it out of her." he said.

Krauser nodded. "On it."

He moved in between them and grabbed Elizabeth with ease. He was surprised that she did not fight his touch at all and how weak she was. He tossed her onto the table where Louis had recently been and looked around wildly for something.

"We got a syringe or anything?" he demanded.

Ada was looking around as was Wesker and Louis. "I don't see shit!" Louis cried.

Krauser shook his head. "No time to look." he replied, cracking his knuckles. He removed his left glove and held her down with his right hand. "Alright, Elizabeth, I won't like this any more than you're gonna." And with that, he stuck one of his meaty fingers into her mouth and down her throat.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped wide and she turned to side, vomiting heavily. Ada, Louis, and Wesker grimaced in disgust at what he had just done.

Krauser laughed. "Heeey!" he joked, "Look at that shit! It worked!"

Elizabeth coughed and gagged a few more times before she lay there, weakly glaring up at Krauser.

"Disgusting … pitiful … hu - - man … " she moaned, before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Wesker walked up to Elizabeth and gently stroked her forehead with one finger. He furrowed his brow and his glasses flickered with the red of his eyes; a sign of building anger.

"Take her to the infirmary and get whatever's still left out of her," he ordered, "I'll find whoever's responsible for this."

Louis and Krauser moved to Elizabeth's side and lifted her from the table. Louis raised a brow at Krauser.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked.

Krauser smiled as they carried Elizabeth out of the laboratory and down the hall. "A trick I learned in the army when I was across the seas," he replied, "If you ain't got any tools around when you get your food fooled with, just rely on your only tools handy: Your hands."

Louis raised a brow. "Dude … "

O

Wesker and Krauser were at their end with who could have poisoned Elizabeth's food, having gone through every single office and crevice in the entire facility. They were searching through Richard's office now and literally tore the place apart.

"Who would be dumb enough to do that to her?" Krauser muttered, "I mean, they have to know we're gonna find out somehow."

"Whoever it was who did such things, they had better say a little prayer to whatever God they worship before I find them." Wesker said, menacingly, his voice filled with nothing but icy cold murder.

Richard was just walking into his office when he saw the mess before him. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit … " he gasped, before turning to run.

Krauser immediately grabbed the desk chair beside him and tossed it directly at Richard's legs, splintering it with the force and sending the man falling to the ground with a sharp yelp.

"Get him and bring him here." Wesker ordered.

Krauser moved around the desk, just as Richard was beginning to crawl away. He grabbed one of his legs and yanked him to his feet. Richard yelped in terror and winced as Krauser clenched one of his arms.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Krauser hissed.

Wesker cracked his knuckles slightly. "Yes. I was just about to ask that myself."

Richard trembled with fear as Wesker advanced slowly and murderously. He seemed to understand the reasoning behind Wesker's menacing stance. He knew that he had been caught.

"You had better give me a good answer, and with each wrong answer, Krauser here is going to break a finger. And when you are all out of fingers, he will go for your legs next."

Krauser grinned, having no problem with that plan at all.

"So … first question … " Wesker began, "What did you put in Elizabeth's food?"

Richard whimpered and struggled beneath Krauser's impressive strength. He tried to persuade Wesker against all of this. "Y - You don't know what she's capable of!" he cried, "She will kill you all!"

Wesker simply smiled. "Wrong answer." He gave a small nod to Krauser.

The man smirked and grabbed Richard's left pointer finger, bending it back and snapping it back in one clean move. Richard wailed in pain, choking moans escaping him.

"You had better give straight answers," Krauser snapped, "I'm enjoying this."

Richard whimpered weakly and his sounds increased as Wesker bent over him. The man removed his glasses and glared at Richard directly with his reddish - orange eyes.

"I have little patience for cowards and sneaky worms like you," he said, in a warning tone, "You either tell me what you put in her food, or I will be sure that your end is slow and painful."

Richard nodded desperately. "O - Okay, just … please, don't hurt me … "

"That won't be up to me, now will it?" Wesker said, smiling coldly.

Krauser forced Richard to his feet and dragged him down the hall. Richard wriggled just the slightest and looked up at him.

"Come on!" he insisted, "You despise her as well! You'd do the same thing!"

Krauser scoffed. "Please, don't lump me together with you," he snapped, "I would never take her down in such a cowardly way. If I wanted to fight her, I'd do it face - to - face."

Richard swallowed hard.

They moved into the research lab, where Ada was reviewing the results of the poison that Elizabeth had ingested. She turned in her chair and faced Wesker once she heard him enter.

"Well, the 'medicine' itself acts as a basic anti - strain against Elizabeth's genetic makeup," she told him, "The strain itself consists of various proteins and sodium citrate or sometimes used as an anti - coagulant. Elizabeth's blood is far thinner than the average human."

"In English?" Krauser asked, annoyed.

Ada sighed heavily and gave him a look before she glanced at Wesker. "Perhaps it would be best if I show you what happened."

She gestured to the microscope. Wesker frowned and leaned in to look. He noticed Elizabeth's cells running amok underneath the lens.

"Now, watch this." Ada continued.

She leaned in and injected the contents of a syringe onto the slide of Elizabeth's blood. Much to Wesker's surprise, the reaction was immediate. The blood began to turn blue, and then black. Finally, it started to bubble like hot water in a cooking pan.

Wesker ducked away just in time as the lens itself shattered into a million tiny pieces. He looked over at Krauser, who chuckled and shrugged his shoulders at what had happened.

"Tell me, Richard … " Wesker said, "How many of you know about this little … poison of yours?"

Richard trembled and struggled against Krauser's grip. "I - I don't know … "

"No?" Wesker said, as his voice his voice became taut with irritation.

Richard cried out in agony as Krauser twisted his arm so far back, the bone there inadvertently cracked with ease. Tears of pain filled his eyes and Ada had to look away.

"Tell me, Richard," Wesker ordered, "Or I'll just feed you to her so I can be done with this foolishness now."

Richard bit his lip, swallowing the rapid moans escaping him. "S - Seven of us … " he stammered, "Seven of us had one shot of the poison … "

"Names?" Wesker asked.

"Peter J - Jenkins … B - Bondra Ocampo … Greg Mueller ... Anna Bolt … Simon Barr … Gregory Cameron … and … me." Richard listed all of the named with pain and effort in his voice.

"Ages of the scientists?"

"Peter … 54…Bondra … 37 … Greg … 52 … Anna … deceased … Simon Barr … deceased … Gregory Cameron …44 … and me … 35 … "

Wesker smiled now. "Good."

Richard smiled in relief, but panicked as Krauser pulled him aside. "W - Wait, you said - - !"

Wesker chuckled. "I said it wasn't up to me, didn't I?"

Richard, terrified, screamed and struggled as he was dragged down the hallway.

O

Richard trembled desperately, gazing out into the rising sun. Krauser was smirking, watching him with folded arms across his chest.

"You know she's gonna kill you, right?" Richard whimpered.

"And I know I'm gonna kill you myself if you don't shut up." Krauser said, annoyed. He looked up and noticed a smoky wisp in the distance. He smiled at this and chuckled.

Krauser ducked out of the way as to avoid getting trampled by the rampaging revenant known as Elizabeth. She had seized Richard by the throat and her eyes flared red.

He whimpered desperately. "P - Please, don't … don't kill me, Elizabeth!" he begged, nearly crying, "I - I made you! I gave you life!"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, you did give me life," she told him, "You should have thought that out a little more carefully."

And with that, her mouth opened and she let loose a horrible snarl, sinking her teeth deep into his throat. Richard's body jerked in pain in her arms and he gurgled weakly.

Elizabeth let his body fall to the ground, throat gushing blood. His eyes were open lifelessly, mouth locked open in an eternal scream.

Wesker watched as Elizabeth fed with a satisfied smile before he returned to the laboratory where Ada was. She was researching the names and data he had requested.

"I found something interesting … " she told him. "There is a cult known as the Los Illuminados … they have come across parasites that … "

"I know … " Wesker replied. "I was to send you and Krauser to see what you can pick up."

Ada shook her head. "That's not all. I have found information regarding Elizabeth's mother," she continued, "Doctor Anna Bolt. It seems that she had been quite the researcher among Umbrella's top."

"And what of her father?" Wesker asked

"Doctor Thomas Bolt," Ada read, eyes fixed on screen, "Seems he was institutionalized after the death of his wife. The whole thing must've driven him crazy."

The two did not see Elizabeth standing there at the corner, listening to what they were saying. Her eyes were filled with pain and anger.

"Do you know where he is right now?" Wesker continued. He seemed to acknowledge Elizabeth there, but refused to vocalize it. Perhaps he wanted this for her. He knew such a personal mission would also work in his favor.

"Umbrella listed him placed at the Coburg Insane Asylum," Ada continued, "They had to move him there after the fall of Umbrella to avoid any issues with the press."

Wesker smiled. "He may know something that could be of use to me."

At that, Elizabeth disappeared out into the night.

O

Krauser hurried down the halls, Louis tagging at his side. They were both breathless and yelling at each other. Apparently, Elizabeth's disappearance had now gotten to them.

"It was your fault!" Krauser spat.

"MINE?" Louis cried, "Who's the ass who forgot to charge the electric fence?"

"You're the one who left the front door unlocked!"

"Yeah, I kinda see no point in locking a fence when there's a woman who can jump twenty feet in the fucking air, asshole!" Louis shouted, "What the hell, man? Am I the only one who's got any brains?"

Wesker rounded the corner and frowned at the bickering. "What's the matter, boys?" he asked.

They jumped slightly and began to speak all at once. Wesker pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

"One at a time … " he said.

"Jack - Ass Krauser let Elizabeth dart off!" Louis shouted.

Krauser glared down at him. "You're cruising for a bruising you little shrimp!"

"That will be quite enough out of the both of you," Wesker scolded, irritated, "Now, I was fully aware of Elizabeth's departure from the very beginning. But you have nothing to worry about. She will come back to us in time."

"How do you know that?" Krauser asked, surprised.

Wesker smiled. "Call it a hunch, Jack Krauser," he told him, "Just call it a hunch."

_Coburg_

Orderlies were lying in pools of their own blood. Elizabeth walked barefoot through the pools of fleshy chunks and crimson. The usual clean, sterile floors were splattered with blood and dead bodies. Elizabeth was looking for him. The man called Thomas Bolt. The man who was her father.

She walked down the hallways, listening to the terrified, insane screaming of the patients. She ignored them and walked further down the hallways. She stopped at a door marked "T. Bolt" and a light smile touched her lips. She reached one hand and grasped the metal of the door, yanking it off of its hinges with ease.

It was barely lit inside the room. She spotted a figure sitting at the edge of the bed, features withered with age. His eyes alone told of his history.

"Thomas Bolt?" Elizabeth said.

The man shut his eyes weakly. "I knew you'd find me, daughter … " he whispered.

Elizabeth snorted coldly, voice filled with menace. "Do not call me that," she hissed, "You have no right to address me as your daughter."

Thomas rose on weakened limbs and faced her, his past and his sins.

"I didn't kno … " he began.

"DON'T!" Elizabeth shouted, loud enough to silence the patients in their cells.

Thomas flinched and whimpered quietly.

"You are the seventh person to tell me that," Elizabeth said, voice icy and chilling, "I killed so many people because you were too frightened to face them like a man. You let them take me away from my mother. She died trying to fight for me. But you … you ran like a whimpering dog. Am I wrong?"

Thomas was praying to himself, begging for forgiveness.

"AM … I … WRONG?" Elizabeth shouted again, eyes flaring red.

"N - No … " Thomas whimpered.

Elizabeth smiled, satisfied. "Yes, Thomas Bolt, father … Spencer was right about one thing … 'You either die a hero or you live long to see yourself become a villain' … so, which are you?"

"I made a mistake!" Thomas screamed, "I should not have let them do this to you!"

Elizabeth stared at him, eyes wide. "No, but you did. You did because you could not face them. You were a coward," she snarled, "A coward then and a coward now."

Thomas dropped to his knees and begged her with his eyes. "Elizabeth … " he pleaded.

"Why do you call me that?" she hissed, "Was that even my name?"

Thomas nodded his head. "We named you … after the first Queen of England. The first … " he managed, "The first … "

Elizabeth bent down to him and grabbed his head in both hands. "You decided my fate!" she shrieked, "You decided my fate before I was even able to walk? You made me this way! You had ever intention of doing this to me long before the fact!"

Thomas shook his head desperately. "What you are is my failure as a father … " he whispered, "But you have gone too far … "

Elizabeth paused for a brief moment, her eyes searching his face. Finally, she reached out, eyes still locked onto his.

"Give me your hand." she ordered.

Thomas hesitated, but winced as she seized his arm and placed his open palm against her stomach. He flinched somewhat, and then his eyes grew wide.

"I would not say you have failed entirely, father … " Elizabeth told him, "Not entirely."

Thomas' eyes remained wide. "They've … "

Elizabeth chuckled, bitterness there. "I remember receiving a letter from you, once as a child," she said, "Spencer gave it to me. At first, I thought it was just a joke played on by that feeble old fool. That was until I read the entire letter and knew that such words could only belong to the man who had made me in his image before I became the image of others.

You said in that letter, 'Humans fail where Gods shall triumph, but those made in the image of man are abominations and without purity'. I read this and realized that what I was was a sin in your eyes. I was nothing to you now that you had lost me. What they had made me into…is that what it was you hated?"

Thomas shook his head. "I loved you, Elizabeth!"

"No," Elizabeth said, sadly, "You loved what I had used to be. You wanted to change what could not be changed. To meet my real father, that was all what I aspired to do. But now that I have, I realize that he is no father to me."

Thomas' heart wrenched at this and he reached out to hold his daughter. Oddly, Elizabeth did not object, despite her aversion to touch. She placed her arms around him tightly.

"I would have done terrible things … I would destroy this wretched planet and its entire species … if you would have only loved me!" she whispered.

Finally, she began to asphyxiate Thomas. He struggled and grunted underneath her grip, but her ungodly strength surpassed his weak, old body. She stared straight ahead, smothering him entirely. She waited until he was still before releasing him. His dead body thumped to the floor.

Elizabeth watched the corpse for several moments before she huffed slightly.

"Is that what you had been waiting for?" she whispered, "Because that is all you deserve…"

She turned and walked out of the room, listening to the silent whispers of the patients in their cells. Terrified, nearly driven insane to the point of no return … and confused.

Elizabeth chuckled softly to herself.

She had once been that way.

O

_Note_-Wow, that was kind of sad…


	12. Chapter 5:1: Los Illuminados

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 5-1: Los Illuminados**

_Spain_

Elizabeth was quiet.

Wesker glanced at her with a curious frown. "Elizabeth, what troubles you?" he asked. "You've been awfully quiet. It's not becoming at the start of a mission. I want you out there with them soon."

Elizabeth rumbled softly. She sounded irritated and upset all at once. "It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, you would not sound so displeased with the question," Wesker told her, "So what is it? Did you find what you were looking for in your trip to the outside?"

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. "I found humanity in me that I did not like … " she said, silently, "Not a father … but a reminder of the filth and ugliness that is a part of me … "

Wesker turned to her with a frown. "Filth?" he repeated, sounding stunned, "Ugliness?" He scoffed with anger in his voice. "Is that what they told you? Is that what they want you to believe?"

"They told me nothing … " Elizabeth said, in a cold whisper, "It's what I chose to believe on my own terms alone. Anything belonging to humanity is ugly. No mere human can change my will."

Wesker was silent for a moment, pondering what she had said. Arguing with her held no real sway to his personal agenda, and yet, her pain seemed to rub off on him for just a mere fraction. But he would now allow it to take hold of him.

"Elizabeth … to allow those weaklings to control you, even in death … " he told her, "Then it is to let them win when they do not deserve such a victory. To let them conquer you even in death … "

"It's not about that."

Wesker nodded once. "Oh … " He paused. "Then what is it?"

"It's about my pride," Elizabeth replied, quietly, "What I had ultimately lost, what I cannot take back. What they took from me … That is what it is about. I lost what I cannot get back. Those fires are still burning in the pit of my stomach … "

Wesker turned with a smile, gazing to the video screens that displayed the Las Plagas infected victims of the Spanish village. He chuckled softly to himself, pleased with his plan.

"Then perhaps all it takes is a chance to quench those flames, Elizabeth," he told her, "And you will have that chance over and over again."

Louis suddenly poked his head up behind Elizabeth with a grin. He was eating something in one hand and his mouth spewed crumbs all over the floor. Elizabeth raised a brow.

"What's this about fire?" he asked, "Cuz if it's about the kitchen fire I started yesterday, I told you I put it out and it won't happen again."

Elizabeth furrowed her brows. "Louis, what are you doing?"

"Getting' ready to head out," he said, "Don't sweat it, W. I got the gear packed and everything."

Wesker glanced at him skeptically. "Did you fill the gas tanks?"

Louis scoffed. "That's a Krauser job, man!"

Wesker smiled and shook his head, his voice not as amused as his expression. "Well, that persuasion of flame and steel just made it into a Louis job." he told him, "Get to it now."

Somewhere in the hallway came Krauser's mocking bark of laughter. Louis glared upwards.

"Shut the fuck up, Nazi." he spat.

"Why don't you make me?"

Wesker gestured him to leave with one flirt of his wrist. "Both of you, get going," he ordered, "Elizabeth will join you shortly. We cannot have her with you as to avoid suspicion."

"Uh - huh … " Krauser muttered, walking down the hall with Louis tagging along, "He just wants to jump her bones while we're gone."

"Hah, gross, man." Louis joked.

O

_London_

Chris' features were distorted as he gazed through the clear vial of purplish fluid. He frowned and toyed with it between his fingers. It looked almost like Anti-Virus.

Cameron was rubbing his hands together, anxious and worried that Chris would drop it.

"Careful!" he said, "That is the only one I know of that is still around … "

Chris nodded and slipped the vial into a pouch on his belt. He turned his attention to DeChant, interested in getting down to business to stop Elizabeth before things got out of hand.

"Do we have any leads on her location?" he asked.

DeChant nodded. "Yes. There have been many reported dead in the past few days throughout Germany and Spain. There's a pattern in the murders. All have either been strangled with what seems to be rope or their throats ripped out."

Cameron laughed derisively. "Please!" he sneered, "She's probably mated by now and is only acting in defense! Killing her for acting on instinct would only make you the enemies."

Kirk glared at him and raised the end of his pistol threateningly. "I swear to God, if you say just one more thing … " he warned.

Chris furrowed his brow at Cameron and pointed one finger at him. "She is what she is because of you," he snapped, "So what we do will be for the good of humanity and for her."

Claire sighed and shook her head. Only she…felt some glimmer of doubt and pity for the woman they were going to kill.

"Why her? Why this girl?" she asked, "Why her?"

DeChant heaved a soft sigh. "To see ourselves as ... animal and ugly. To make us reject the possibility that God could love us … Because we played God, and look what's come out of it … "

Claire didn't like that at all. She bit her lip and shook her head. "It's not right."

"No … " DeChant told him, "And furthermore, we have also received news that the president's daughter had gone missing as well by a local cult known as Los Illuminados. They've sent in a special agent to look for her. So that's just another thing we have to worry about."

"Do you think they're connected somehow?" Dave asked.

DeChant shook his head. "I don't know," he replied, "But that is what I want you to find out. See what kind of information you can gather from this … Los Illuminados and if they are affiliated with another cult or any government agency."

Chris nodded. "So, when we catch up with this … Elizabeth, what do we do about it?"

DeChant looked at him sadly. "Do what must be done … "

O

Louis held up his gun and spoke in a silly, dramatic voice.

"Louis to base … I'm going in … " he whispered. He climbed over a chicken fence. "Only one creature can create so much destruction … The hideous, pea - brained, microscopic dick … STEROID MAN!" He waved his gun in Krauser's direction.

Krauser had been kneeling in the ground, studying dirt samples to somehow determine the origins of vehicle tracks that had obviously not belonged to their cars. He glared up at Louis.

"How do you feel about a genital shocking tazer gun, Louis?" he snapped.

Louis paused for a moment before grinning. "I'm open to it."

Krauser rolled his eyes. "Just do what you're supposed to do and be quiet…" he snapped.

"Oh yeah?" Louis muttered, really annoyed right now and rather tired with being bossed around, "Well, what if I don't wanna be quiet? What if I wanna make as much noise as humanely possible?"

He suddenly opened his mouth and began to sing "All out of Love" loudly.

"I'M ALL OUTTA LOVE, I'M SO LOST WITHOUT YOU … !" he nearly shouted.

Krauser and Ada jumped up in shock and quicklycovered his mouth with both of their hands. They glared at him angrily.

"Are you out of your damned mind?" Ada whispered fiercely, glaring at him, "We … cannot … be … seen!" She let him go. "At least, not just yet. Not until Wesker gives the signal."

Louis grinned slightly. "Now see? Now you two listen to me," he said, "Now that's how I do."

"You're a goddamn retard, you know that?" Krauser snapped, "I should just kill you and be done with it!"

Ada shook her head. "What possesses you to do stupid stuff like that?"

Louis flashed Ada a nasty glare. "Well excuse me, White Trash Betty!" he snapped, "I didn't know it takes a college degree and a diploma to pluck someone's eyebrows!"

"Is there a problem?" Wesker's voice filled their headsets.

Krauser laughed and tapped his headset. "Yeah, we - - "

Ada immediately elbowed him in the gut to shut him up. He flashed her a murderous glare before chuckling and nodding, turning his back and changing his tone entirely.

"Everything's good … "

"Good, now find this Osmund Saddler. He has something I want. A sample of the Master Plagas. Find it and bring the sample back to me."

"Sure. But how do we find this guy?" Louis asked, skeptically, "I mean, he ain't gonna just welcome us with open arms. We're outsiders, you know. The _bad _guys in the whole village."

"Whatever it takes, Louis," Wesker said, "But I want that sample."

Louis rolled his eyes as the link ended. "Whoa, big man," he muttered, "Guy's got his magic tricks but he can't even get a stinking sample."

Wesker entered the link again, irritated. "What was that?" he snapped.

Louis giggled nervously. "Nothing."

O

Ada and Louis kept full attention on the townsfolk. Their main concern was getting in and out without trouble. Louis, however, was uneasy with the plan. He was worried that they would overrun them.

"There's too many, you know they're gonna kill us, man!" Louis stammered.

"Well, Krauser's going to get a better lead on us if we don't hurry," Ada told him, "And we can't count on Elizabeth all the time, now can we?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno," he said, "She can be in quite a few places at once."

Suddenly, a single Ganado turned her head and her eyes flickered once, noticing the two crouched behind the chicken fence. She pointed one finger and opened her mouth with a loud shout.

"_Intrusos_!" she shouted, "_Matarlos_!"

Ada and Louis gasped in horror as various Ganado's turned their attention to them. Ada grimaced and Louis groaned.

"Ahh shit!" he snapped.

Ada raised her handgun and began to open fire on the Ganados. Louis joined in shortly. They both backed up slowly, cautiously as more Ganados swarmed in to join the battle.

"Ada put another round in that woman over there! Look! She's a twitcher!" he hollered, laughing.

Ada pulled out her grappling gun and opened fire above the Ganados swarming them. They glanced down at the cord and then to her, confused that she had missed them so closely.

She smiled slyly and pulled the cord back, sending the Ganados tumbling to the ground.

"We have to get to the church!" Ada said, "Maybe if we ring that bell, they might back down."

Louis snorted. "Yeah?" he snapped, "How do you know that?"

Ada shrugged her shoulders. "I don't!"

And that being said, Ada turned and ran, dragging Louis along to follow. They rushed toward the church tower and for the bell. Louis yelped as Ada darted up the ladder and he struggled to follow. He grinned, seeing up her dress.

"I like the view!" he said.

Ada glared down at him and smashed her heeled shoe in his face. He yelped out in pain and slowly followed behind her, groaning weakly.

Ada aimed her handgun in the distance and fired for the bell. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang loudly. The Ganados slowly stopped what they were doing and turned toward the bell. They gasped and whispered amongst themselves in Spanish.

"Lord … Saddler … " one of them whispered, in English.

Ada leaned forward, watching them depart for the church. She furrowed her brow, wondering just what it was they were up to. Whatever it was, it could not be good.

Louis grinned weakly, blood oozing from his nose. "Hey, if ya' find any teeth lying around…they're mine."

_Meanwhile_

Wesker continued to watch their progress through the various screens. Elizabeth walked up to him and smiled slightly.

"They have been fed now," she replied, "So if you wish, I may join the others. Although I am certain they will simply get in my way. Louis is certainly good at that in the most precarious of situations."

Wesker kept his gaze on screen. "How are they doing?" he asked, almost reluctantly.

"Fairing well … " Elizabeth replied, quietly, "Soon, they will be able to join you in your New World. And they will obey."

Wesker was quiet for a while, so Elizabeth assumed that he was finished with the conversation. She wanted something to eat before she left. Just as she turned, Wesker spoke up.

"May I see them?"

The question was off - the - wall. Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "Excuse me?" she said.

"The children. May I see them now?" Wesker repeated.

Elizabeth thought that over for a few brief moments. She was unsure. Even though she knew what he was and what he would NOT do, she was reluctant to have them exposed to any outside influence.

Wesker chuckled softly and his voice carried amusement in it. "Would you deny a father his chance to see his children?"

Elizabeth made an irritated sound. "I suppose not … "

"Alright. Take me to them."

O

The two descended down the elevator that would take them below to the Umbrella train station. It had been cut off from the outside world, so there was no chance of anyone getting into the caverns to harm Elizabeth's offspring.

It was dark and quiet, just like Elizabeth enjoyed. Sometimes, she listened to music below, a chance to allow her children to "hear". She led Wesker deeper into the caverns.

"Is the environment perfect?" Wesker asked.

"It is." Elizabeth replied.

As they descended deeper into the caves, the walls began to become less and less stone-like in appearance and more and more sticky and wet. Wesker glanced down and noticed he had stepped in…human leftovers. He frowned slightly at this.

"So … where are they?" he asked.

"They are here."

Wesker looked around and began to notice odd, pulsing structures that resembled enormous cocoons. They flickered, pulsed and hissed like air slowly leaving a balloon. He reached out and touched one. It was soft and wet to the touch. The heat was almost unbearable. He was confused and that was not something that happened too often.

"What is this?" he asked, "Why are they in these?"

Elizabeth gently stroked one of the cocoon - like objects. "My body cannot support them during their full - like cycle," she replied, "So they must continue with their growth here. They grow extremely fast."

Wesker could see movement inside one of the cocoons. He noticed a human-like face, moaning and stretching inside the thin membrane. The face … it was like looking into a mirror. He ran his hand over the cocoon and that stirred the creature inside of it.

"How many here?" he asked.

"There are precisely twelve." Elizabeth replied.

Wesker frowned at her. "Wait. Only twelve?"

"Yes."

"But you told me that Spencer said there would be fifteen during each … moment of consummation."

Elizabeth's smile faded. "Yes, I did."

"What happened to the other three?"

"They died."

Wesker's eyes flickered with warmth behind his darkened lenses. He couldn't believe it. More or less, he couldn't believe he actually felt pain for the death of the three.

"What?"

"The poison that I had ingested … " Elizabeth began to explain, "At the time of conception, it had killed three embryos inside me. It was too strong for their developing forms to handle."

Wesker scowled angrily, forcing a snarl down into his throat. "I see," he replied, straightening up, "Well … " He put on a professional face once more. "Twelve is a good number to start. But no less."

Elizabeth looked down, her heart feeling like a lead weight. She closed her eyes and a soft, rattling moan escaped her lips. Wesker glanced over at her and slowly reached out one hand to her face, his fingers gently caressing her cheek. He decided to offer comfort while no one else was present at the time.

He had to keep his professional stance in front of them.

"You will lose no more, Elizabeth, I promise," he said, softly, "The children will live. And they will prosper. And they will take vengeance for their fallen kindred. They will."

Elizabeth's moan turned into a purr very quick.

"Do you want me?" she asked, with a smile.

Wesker nodded once. "Yes."

Elizabeth coyly brushed passed him and gave him a "come hither look" over her shoulder.

"Then come and get me." she purred.

He smiled as he watched her disappear into the elevator. With a soft chuckle of amusement and pleasure, he followed behind her. He could always take a little time for himself before she was to leave.

O

Louis clambered up a hillside, panting heavily. He had lost track of Ada and now he was all alone in the Spaniard hills.

"That was scarier than Richard Simmons chasing' after you with a box of rubbers…" he gasped, "I hope that Wesker guy knows what he's doin'."

The sound of Ganados shrieking in the distance caused him to glance back for a brief moment with worry. He swallowed hard and continued on his way, talking to himself.

"He wants something from me, I just know it. I can see it in those creepy cat eyes of his," he murmured, referring to Wesker, "Well, whatever it is that guy wants, I'm not doin' it! I'm still a young man, you know. I've got prospects!"

"Oh?" came a voice above him, "You could have clearly fooled me."

Louis yelped and jumped up. Wesker was standing there with a smile. Ada stood beside him. He giggled nervously and shrugged.

"I had to patrol the area," Ada told him, "Seems Leon is going to make this difficult for us."

Wesker shook his head. "He knows little of my agenda and that does not threaten me in the least, Ada," he replied, "Have Krauser greet him shortly at the overpass."

Ada nodded. "Of course."

Louis frowned. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Wesker paused for a brief moment and smiled. "We won't need her right now," he told him, "After all; she's busy at the moment."

Louis flashed a grin. "Okay, so what that before or after you had sex with her?"

Wesker stared at him coldly from behind his glasses and Louis suddenly wavered as the man took one step forward. He held out two hands and laughed sheepishly to avoid being hit.

"It was a joke!" he insisted, "Lighten up!"

Wesker tsked and shook his head. "I have little patience for your humor, Louis," he said, "I only keep you for the respect of Elizabeth. She seems to trust you, so I will keep to that and that alone."

Ada smiled slyly at a terrified Louis. "My, I am sure you wet yourself, cowboy."

Louis glared at her with irritation. "We may be in a foreign county, but I know the universal language. And that's a bullet!"

"Enough," Wesker said, calmly, "Where is Kennedy's current location?"

Ada gestured out to the church. "He is going to the church. I think he's taking the way through the crypt."

Wesker smiled. "Good ... then we won't have to take him anywhere when they're done with him." He turned to Louis. "I have no further use for you. I want you to go back to base and keep an eye on Leon's progress from there. I can take care of things."

Louis shrugged. "So, are you really asking me to watch out for Elizabeth?"

Wesker paused in his gait and did not respond. Louis took that as a clear 'yes' and sighed heavily. He glanced back and shook his head.

"What have I got my ass in to?" he muttered, to himself.

_Meanwhile_

Chris and his team were advancing toward a blocked train station. It had been boarded up and they had no idea where it would take them next. They were close, they could tell by a heavy wet smell that lingered in the air. The smell of blood and death.

"Is this the right way?" Dave asked.

Cameron smiled and nodded. "Yes, she has already mated," he replied, inhaling sharply, "Do you not smell the stench of them?"

Kirk scoffed and sniffed. "I smell something down there and it smells like ass!"

Cameron turned to Chris and handed him something. "Take this."

Chris glanced down. It was a whistle of some kind. "What's this for?"

"It is a dog whistle," Cameron explained, "We do not know why, but she hates the very sound of it. It might slow her down a little bit, so use it at your own risk, Mr. Redfield."

Chris nodded once. "Okay."

Dave pried the boards open with one hand. They came apart easily and the team shined their flashlights down into the darkness.

There were papers discarded everywhere and rats darting about.

"Okay, let's move." DeChant commanded.

Chris gave Cameron a quick push and sighed softly. He was wondering just what it was he'd have to face now.

O

_Note-_Hehe, Air Supply's "All Out of Love".


	13. Chapter 5:2: Under Siege

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer**: I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 5-2: Under Siege**

_Spain_

"Elizabeth!"

Louis paced around the silent hallways of the base. He couldn't find a single person at the base. Where had everyone gone? He sighed heavily and put his hands on his hips.

"Where the hell is everybody?"

He walked into Wesker's computer room and glanced on screen. He noticed that Chris and his comrades were walking through the train station. Louis grunted uneasily.

"Shit, big guys with big guns … " he muttered, "What am I gonna do?"

O

DeChant noticed the Umbrella train out of use. It had rotted mostly by now and the wheels melted into the track from what he could guess was heat. He frowned and cocked his head. "Doctor, where would she be right now?" he asked.

Cameron smiled and gestured to the caverns. "This would be perfect for her children!" he said, "It's quiet, it's damp … "

Louis suddenly came running into the fray and grinned. "Hey, guys!"

They aimed their guns at him and he held up two hands, nearly jumping out of his skin. "Whoa! Wait, don't shoot!"

"Who is this guy, Cameron?" Kirk demanded.

Cameron scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to find Elizabeth now and not worry about whatever pets she had acquired on the way. "I've never seen him before!"

Louis chuckled and shook his head. "You guys never met me before. But I just wanna know what you all are looking for, so you know ... I know what's going on here."

"We are looking for a woman." Chris told him.

Louis laughed at that and blinked rapidly, nervously perhaps. "Aren't we all?" he stammered, "Listen; there ain't nothing for you here. You should get on out before something messed up happens."

"He's protecting her." Cameron said, suspiciously, "He's hiding Elizabeth."

Louis flashed a grin, his stupidity triumphing yet again. "Wow, you guys know Elizabeth too?" His eyes went wide as soon as he realized his mistake. He shut them tightly. "Oh shit."

"Where is she?" Cameron demanded, pointing a finger at him, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into!"

Louis smiled painfully and slowly began to back up. "You're right," he said, "I'll change from now on." He turned and ran into the caverns, screaming like an imbecile. The other watched him go in disbelief.

"He'll take us to her." DeChant said, "Let's go!"

They followed Louis deeper into the caverns into a vast, dark chamber. As soon as the cocoons became visible to them, Dave winced and touched one. He came back with a handful of sticky slime.

"Shit, what the hell is this?" he cried.

Claire raised a brow and touched the slimy substance between her thumb and forefinger. She took a moment to look around and try to figure out what these things were.

"Is this…is this…the nest?" she wondered.

Cameron seemed to be overjoyed, clasping his hands together. He studied a single cocoon with delight. "Yes!" he insisted, "She's procreated! I cannot believe how many she's had!"

After a moment, Chris peered into one of the clear cocoons and noticed one of the "children" moving around inside of it. He noticed the familiar features and grimaced.

"These are Weskers' kids!" he muttered.

Everyone grunted and reacted visibly in surprise. "What?" Claire said, "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, they are ... "

Above them, a single tentacle suddenly lashed down and wrapped around the throat of a man who stood in the back. He screamed as he was yanked up into the darkness. His scream was silenced with a dull, wet snapping sound.

Everyone spun around wildly, guns trailed upwards to find the missing man.

"Calvin!" DeChant shouted, "Calvin, do you copy?"

Something moved in the dark and Chris' eyes grew wide, catching it at the corner of his vision. "What the - ?" he cried, opening fire on the moving form.

It hissed and darted down from the ceiling, swinging below with agile grace and finally snatching Claire up easily in one hand. Everyone gasped and trailed their weapons on it.

Elizabeth.

Claire winced and groaned against Elizabeth's powerful grip. She kicked and struggled, trying to dislodge herself. Elizabeth watched her with coldness and hunger. She seemed furious by the intrusion on her children's sleeping domain.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth said, angrily, "You do not belong in this place near my children."

Claire winced and groaned against her grip. "Elizabeth … you're being tricked by Wesker!" she cried, through a closing windpipe, "He's using you!"

Elizabeth chuckled softly, not fazed in the slightest by the allegation. "Such presumption. But what else is to be expected from a genetically inferior creature?" she sneered.

"Let her go, Elizabeth!" Chris shouted.

She glared at him, still holding on to Claire. "And how is it you have come to know my name?" she asked, angrily. Her eyes landed on Cameron. "Has that fool been giving you more information than you need to know?" She scoffed. "How pathetic ... "

Chris held up the dog whistle and blew into it as hard as he could. Elizabeth suddenly gave a sharp cry and released Claire, a hand going to her ears that could have ruptured by the volume of the sound only she could hear.

Claire rushed back to their side and held her weapon out to Elizabeth.

She snarled at them. "You'll pay for that!"

Finally, she disappeared into the darkness with a giant leap and crawled away, to lead them far away from her children. DeChant glanced at the others and gestured with his weapon.

"Split up!" he ordered, "We'll cut her off!"

And they did just that, hoping to find the raging revenant before something worse happened. Chris, Claire and DeChant went one way while Kirk, Dave and the others went another. They hoped to stop Elizabeth and corner her.

Louis suddenly rushed out from hiding and Chris trailed his weapon on him.

"You!" he said.

Louis chuckled sheepishly and held out one hand. "Look, I was just as the wrong place at the wrong time!" he insisted, "I ain't got no beef with you guys! You gotta believe me!"

Chris scowled. "Haven't you heard the news?" he said, gesturing around him.

Louis shrugged his shoulders. He had known about Elizabeth planning to have children, he just never knew it had happened already. He glanced around at the cocoons and knew what he was talking about.

"The news? Oh yeah, I have," Louis said, smiling and shrugging, "Wesker pitches, Elizabeth catches, home team wins."

Kirk and his team rushed through the caverns with guns at the ready. Elizabeth suddenly dove down at them with a furious snarl, tentacles and claws at the ready. But Kirk was already prepared for her. He raised his weapon and fired.

The resulting blast took her head clean off, shattering bone and flesh alike in a sickening display of mush and Calcium. Her body followed behind and hit the floor with a dull thump.

Kirk stood there, panting heavily. He scoffed.

"Indestructible, huh?" he snapped, to himself. He raised his radio to his lips and smiled, pleased. "DeChant, I got her. She's dead."

DeChant grinned and turned at Cameron when he heard that. "See?" he said, "And we didn't even need your miracle poison."

Cameron laughed coldly at their naivety. They were fools to believe that they could kill something like her. "She's not dead, you imbeciles!" he sneered, "That fool probably tried to take her head off, didn't he?"

Kirk had heard that and his eyes went wide in shock. "What?" he cried.

He glanced back and Elizabeth's headless body spasmed, flopped and writhed like a dead fish. The watchers could only stare in horror as a fleshy skull began to form and finally, eyes, teeth and skin.

Elizabeth stood up with a newly formed skull and she cracked her neck and jaw before raising a cold brow at them.

"That ... was totally uncalled for … " she said.

Kirk's eyes went wide in horror. Elizabeth just grinned fiendishly at him.

O

"We have to get the poison into her now!" DeChant shouted.

Cameron scowled, whirling to face him fully. "We will not kill her!"

"I understand my hide. And I like it on me, doc." Chris shot back.

Cameron grinned and shook his head. Obviously, he wanted to spare Elizabeth for the moment to capture and study her further. His intentions were for the future, not for the future of these fools.

"Look, think of the research!" he insisted, "The human race could be spared illness, pain and … "

Elizabeth jumped down from the ceiling and hissed at them.

"I won't let you, doctor!" she told him, "You took me from my mother … you made a spineless fool out of my father, so do you really believe I want to HELP this world?"

Cameron shook his head and smiled, attempting to save his own hide and persuade her to join back with him. "We wanted that, Elizabeth!" he insisted, "We wanted to make this world better! For all of us! For everyone, even you!"

Elizabeth chuckled coldly. "Hmph, well, if that is your wish, I'm afraid I must decline."

Finally, her left arm began to spasm and crack, the bones jutting out of her flesh, tentacles sliding out from splits. Everyone reacted visibly with disgust and shock, backing up.

"She's willing the mutation … " Cameron gasped, "That's not good!"

Elizabeth smiled, the right half of her face splitting and eye flickering to a full pool of demonic yellow. Her skin darkened to grey and her hair fell away into thick, jagged tentacles.

"What the … ?" Chris said, stunned.

Elizabeth smiled, tilting her head at him. Her voice had changed somewhat into a deep, chilling tone. "What's wrong?" she purred, licking her lips at them, "Are you afraid?"

"Whatever it takes, you're going down!" DeChant told her.

Elizabeth only smiled at that, not in the slightest bit terrified. "Whatever it takes it is, then."

Finally, she lunged at them, lashing out tentacle after tentacle. The team scattered wildly as she attempted to rip them apart with the swinging ropes of flesh. She hissed at them.

"Sit still!" she raged.

DeChant fell over a single tentacle and his gun went off, shattering one of the cocoons. It exploded in a blast of blood and guts and thick, red fluid poured out of its shell.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she gasped softly in horror. "No!"

DeChant glanced up, watching the pool of human flesh and guts at his feet. He kicked a chunk aside in disgust. Cameron's eyes went wide and he stared at him in disbelief.

"What did you just do?" Cameron cried.

Elizabeth screamed in anguish and hatred. She rushed for DeChant like an angry rhino and raised her massive hand. DeChant bucked and rolled, inches from the claws of death.

"This is unreal; her strength is off the charts!" he gasped.

Elizabeth snarled at him, biting her lip so hard, it began to bleed. It was the equivalent of a mother witnessing her child's destruction. "I'll rip you to pieces, you insignificant human bile!"

"Fuck!" DeChant gasped, backing up as far as he could to attempt to reload his weapon.

Elizabeth scowled, wrapping her tentacles around his throat. He gagged and struggled to free himself. She watched him darkly and felt his windpipe closing against her grip.

"Your language is offensive," she hissed, "But it's to be expected from an inferior specimen…"

BLAM!

Elizabeth screamed and released DeChant, her hand going instinctively for her eye. Blood gushed from it and between her fingers, forming a wicked pool on the ground at her feet.

"Why you - - !" she shrieked, through tightened teeth.

Chris stood there, gun barrel smoking. "Step away from him, now!"

Elizabeth snarled and jumped into the air, scaling the walls. Chris and the others attempted to hit her with their weapons raining shells in her direction. A shell clipped a gas tank, igniting it and setting the caverns ablaze.

Beneath sticky strings of resin were canisters of gasoline.

O

Chris and Claire stood, facing the blaze. They could hear shrieks and inhuman hissing amid the fire and stood tense, awaiting Elizabeth's secondary attack. But while they waited, they grew closer and closer to their own demise.

"Is it over?" Claire wondered.

A loud, bellowing roar filled the entire cavern and Cameron's eyes grew wide in horror once he realized what had just happened behind that wall of flames.

"No … " he said, horrified, responding to her question.

Through the blaze, Chris noticed eyes watching him. Large pools of gold that glared hatred at their fullest. A deep snarling sound reverberated throughout the walls of the cave.

Finally, the thing stepped out.

There were no signs of Elizabeth in this creature, save for the feminine attributes. It towered over the team, built like that of a Licker; its head filled with jagged teeth and mandibles set against its lower jaw. No—the mandibles WERE its lower jaw. Thick "dreadlocks" or tentacles cascaded down the length of its trunk-like neck. And of course, there were a set of breasts on the creature's chest.

The monster seemed to smile at them and tossed its head with a bellowing roar, mandibles flaring.

Cameron trembled and shook beneath it. "E - Elizabeth!" he whimpered.

The Elizabeth creature lowered her head and studied Cameron with a low growl. She snapped her jaws at him and inhaled deeply, ruffling his hair with her monstrous inhalations.

"D - Don't kill me, please!" he begged, "I didn't want to kill you, but they made me come here to this place!" He pointed to Claire and Chris. "They forced me into giving them the poison to kill you!"

Claire gasped. "Cameron, no!"

Elizabeth tilted her head at him and rumbled deeply, jaws clicking slightly in thought. She looked toward Chris and Claire and Cameron grinned, thinking he had fooled her.

"That's right!" he said, "They are your real enemies! It was their idea, never mine!"

Claire and Chris steadied themselves for an attack from her. But the attack did not come. Instead, Elizabeth bared her teeth at Cameron and a snarl escaped her jagged mouth.

Memory after memory filled her head. Memories of the pain … humiliation … tests …

"_No … I can't do this … "_

"_It's hurting … every day … "_

"_Why … why am I doing this … ?"_

Elizabeth seemed to grin a lupine grin at him and two tentacles slithered out from her shoulders. Cameron paled and whimpered, pleading; knowing full well what was coming.

"No … please … !" he begged, "I only serve you, Elizabeth!"

The tentacles snaked around his legs and arms and he was tossed into the air. He screamed, thrashing about in midair and she caught him easy, before he fell to the ground to his death. Her tentacles tossed him through the air and finally, he screamed as her jaws opened and he fell into her mouth to his death.

The other flinched at the sight of his demise and looked away.

Elizabeth licked her jaws before she turned attention to them. She didn't notice Louis creep cautiously by until he tripped with a sharp cry.

At that sound, Elizabeth snorted and snarled, turning toward him swiftly. He cringed and grinned uneasily back at her, waving a single hand. He was shaking horribly at the sight of this monstrous being.

"Hehe, hi, Elizabeth … " he said.

She hissed at him and glanced over in Chris' direction, squinting suspiciously. She looked back at Louis. Her unstable, monstrous intellect seemed to draw a single conclusion:

Traitor.

Louis flashed an uneasy grin. "Hehe, I'm pretty sure you wanna know what's going on right now," he stammered, "Hell, so do I." He licked his lips. "You know we're all just gonna laugh about this later on, right?"

Elizabeth snarled wetly at him. Her jaws formed a single word that came out monstrous and rasping from her. Something like the Nemesis Tyrant from Raccoon City that had been sent to terminate S.T.A.R.S.

"Trai … tor … "

Louis giggled nervously. "Traitor?" he stammered, "N - No! Not at all! See, I'm more of a guy with a shit load of bad luck right now!"

Elizabeth snarled at him once more. "Die … now … "

Louis panicked as he watched her jaws part. He scooted back as far as he could go. "N - No! I don't wanna die!" he cried, "There are still more women I gotta meet!"

"ELIZABETH!" Chris shouted.

O

Elizabeth turned to him with an almost annoyed snarl. He held out his gun and gestured for her to back away from Louis. He did not need unnecessary people dying right now.

"Leave him alone!" he shouted, "Come and get us!"

Elizabeth considered this for a brief moment, glancing down at Louis, and then back to them. She narrowed her eyes and advanced slowly in their direction. Claire and Chris backed up several paces.

"She's big, so she shouldn't move too fast … " Claire whispered.

Chris nodded. "I hope so … " he whispered back, "She looks pretty angry right now … "

Elizabeth hissed and jumped into the air and clung to the ceiling. Obviously, she could move very fast indeed in such a large form. Claire and Chris backed up quickly and Chris looked over at DeChant. A keening shriek erupted out of her.

"Obviously she can … " he said, "DeChant, get the others out of here!"

DeChant winced, watching Elizabeth crawl across the ceilings like an agile spider. Her claws clinked against the stone. "Are you nuts?" he cried, "You can't take this thing on by yourself!"

"Trust us, we can!" Claire told him, "We need to get everyone out of here so no one else gets hurt!"

DeChant looked reluctant at first, but then, he nodded and turned to Louis. He gathered him up in one arm and gestured for the others to hurry out of the cave.

"Alright, go!" he shouted.

They hurried out of the caverns where Elizabeth started to pursue, snarling her fury; but Chris held out two hands to draw attention away from them so they could get out to safety.

"No! No, don't look at them, look at us!" he said.

Elizabeth growled lowly at him, squinting. She glanced in the direction of the departed soldiers, and then back at Chris and Claire, considering her options. Considering who would taste better.

"Come on!" Chris taunted, "Come and get us!"

Elizabeth bared her teeth at him and her mandibles flared slightly. She stomped one foot and dove for him with a roar.

Claire and Chris dove aside in separate directions to avoid being trampled. Chris grabbed hold of a single tentacle on Elizabeth's back and she shrieked, shaking to dislodge him.

"Claire!" Chris shouted, "Toss me the syringe!"

Claire nodded and rushed up, but Elizabeth got the upper hand and flipped onto her hands, grabbing Claire by her feet.

Claire's eyes went wide in shock and Elizabeth grinned at her. She tossed Claire to the floor and the syringe containing the poison clattered across from her. Claire tried to reach for it, but two tentacles snaked around her ankle and she cried out, feeling herself yanked into the air.

Elizabeth held the woman over her mouth with a wicked grin. But a gunshot to the face caused her to rear back with a furious roar.

Chris tucked and rolled, dodging the tentacles that lashed out at him as he rushed for the syringe. Elizabeth spotted his actions and hissed, lashing out tentacles to attempt to stop him.

Chris seized the syringe, just as soon as she wrapped many tentacles around his body. He winced and groaned as she lifted him close to her monstrous face and those gleaming teeth.

"You … " he groaned.

Elizabeth seemed to grin at him. Her jaws parted and her mandibles flexed to make way to eat him right then and there. Or torment him, perhaps. Chris wriggled as much as he could and seized the creature's nostrils. He pulled the syringe up and stabbed it deeply into her right eye.

Elizabeth screamed and struggled to toss him from her body. Chris depressed the plunger and jumped off, before her claws could maim him to ribbons. Chris rolled out of the way and met Claire at the bottom. They watched Elizabeth shriek and writhe, wondering if the poison was successful.

"Did it work?" Claire asked.

"Looks like it." Chris said.

Elizabeth shrieked, yanking the thing from her eye and glaring down at them, her jaws opening to reveal a thick, purple tongue. They backed up slowly as she advanced menacingly, pissed off now.

"She's … she's not going down!" Claire gasped.

Elizabeth suddenly halted and thick, blacking red fluid gushed from her jaws, spilling all over the floor. Her eyes went wide in disbelief and she stared down at the mess at her clawed feet.

Her vision began to dim and flicker into a painful red haze. She collapsed to the floor, spasming and gurgling as more and more red fluid gushed from her flailing jaws.

Claire grimaced somewhat. Finally, she turned and noticed that the fire was reaching the gasoline tanks. Her eyes grew wide.

"Chris!"

O

He saw what she was pointing at long before it was too late. The blaze ignited the canisters and explosions rang out all around them, tossing the two onto their backs.

"Come on!" Claire cried, helping Chris stand.

They turned to run back the way they had come. Elizabeth seemed to sense this and screamed, struggling onto all fours. Even amid her torment and physical shock, she seemed to find whatever strength she still had in her to chase after them.

Chris and Claire looked back at the thing pursuing them.

"Shit!" Chris cried, "How can she still be after us?"

Claire shook her head. "She's weakening!" she told him, amid the explosions sounding all around, "If we make it through, the poison may overcome her!"

Elizabeth snarled through a bloody mouth, overcome with hatred and blood - thirst. She shrieked at them and continued on, staggering slightly in her steps. Chris and Claire rushed out of the way they had come, turned and noticed Elizabeth still coming after them.

"Shit!" Chris cried, "She's still coming!"

Elizabeth rushed toward them, but her pace began to slow. She screamed defiantly and continued on, no matter how weak she was getting.

Chris noticed a canister of gasoline nearby and aimed his pistol at it. As soon as he fired, the tank exploded in a ball of flame, crumbling the roof above the creature. Elizabeth shrieked and thrashed as rubble rained down onto her, crushing her beneath its weight.

Chris and Claire stood there, breathless and still in shock. Claire blinked and took a few cautious steps forward.

"I think she's dead … " she whispered.

Chris exhaled in relief and turned, noticing DeChant and the others walking slowly up to them. Louis was tired and panting, bent over and holding his knees in both hands.

"Man, this sucks … " he muttered, "What the hell am I supposed to do anyway?"

Chris shook his head. "You could come with us for analysis," he replied, "Why knows what kind of infections you might have."

"Huh?" Louis said, watching them brush passed him.

"You're in trouble!" Kirk sang, softly.

Louis shook his head. "Huh? No way!" he insisted. He thought about that and grumbled, following behind them. "I didn't do anything … "

Inside the rubble, Elizabeth still lay, bleeding from puncture wounds and choking on her own blood. She lifted her head slightly to look back at the flames heading for her. The flames that had killed her children. Tears prickled the corners of her monstrous eyes and finally, they dimmed of all life as soon as the flames engulfed her body.

O

_Note_-Not done! Not by a long shot.


	14. Chapter 5:3: Until Death Do Us Part

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 5-3: Until Death Do Us Part**

_Spain_

"Keep looking!"

Wesker was standing among the destruction of his base, stunned and angry. He and Ada were standing side - by - side while the doctors scanned through the rubble. She continued to glance at him, awaiting any chance that he might just lose it.

Ada opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind.

Wesker looked down at a pile of burning mush at his feet. He casually tapped it with the tip of his boot and furrowed his brow, more concerned for Elizabeth's sake than he gave the appearance of.

"WESKER!"

Wesker looked up and a doctor was hurrying toward him, carrying something in his gloved hands. It was scorched, but looked to be a claw that had chipped off at the bone.

"We found this, beneath the rubble," the doctor told him, "There's not much of her left. The fire's burned almost everything."

Wesker hesitated somewhat before he reached out and took the claw into his hands. He turned it around for study and blinked behind his lenses, glad no one could see the emotion stirring in them.

"What about the children?" he asked, quietly.

The doctor shook his head with pity indicating that none of the children had survived as well. Wesker inhaled sharply at this and Ada reached out.

"Wesker, are you alright?" she asked, feeling a glimmer of pity.

"Yes, I am fine," he said, his voice slightly harsher than usual. He returned all attention to the doctor and cleared his throat. "Have they discovered what it was that caused the fire?"

The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "We did come across traces of used ammunition at the scene. My assistants are scanning them now to trace them back to their origins."

"Hey, doc!" one of the assistants called, rushing up to him with a bag of used, discarded bullet shells in hand, "The tests came back with the data you asked! We got it!"

The doctor and Wesker stood at attention. "And?" the doctor asked.

"The shells that ignited the fire were caused by a Beretta 92F/FS Handgun, usually a standard issue sidearm of the Raccoon City Police Department and the BSAA government unit. Various Ithaca M37 shells were scattered all over the place too," the assistant explained, handing the bag of shells over to Wesker, "We believe that this was an organized job."

Wesker was slowly feeling his anger bubble to the surface. "Brilliant deduction, you fool!" he spat.

Ada tilted her head at this, watching him cool down a bit. "Wesker?"

He inhaled deeply and gazed out to the horizon. The sun was slowly setting, which meant that he would have to retire shortly. He knew who had caused this destruction. And HE was going to pay.

"Chris … " Wesker hissed, under his breath. "You'll pay dearly for this. You WILL pay."

O

It seemed to have been too quiet, so Wesker decided to observe his documents that had been gathered by Krauser and Louis in the warehouse that they had invaded. He pulled out the papers revealing details of the sarcophagus that Louis had uncovered.

It revealed detailed schematics of the ancient thing and the bacterium used to "create" Elizabeth. The mummy uncovered at the scene had been covered with dust containing such dormant bacteria. It was strange. Wesker had never heard of such a thing.

"'Sub - G becomes highly volatile in large doses of adult males, creating common flu - like symptoms and even death'," he read, "'Females tend to carry the strain dormant inside their bodies with minor symptoms associated with the common cold'."

Wesker furrowed his brow. So how had Elizabeth adapted to it without such sickness?

"Hey, Wesker, I got those disks you wanted."

Wesker turned around in his chair and Ada stood there, carrying several disks in her hands. What also included in them were papers and books. She winced and placed them onto the table at his side.

"Those were all I could find inside the shipping department," she said, "Why were these so important to you anyway?"

Wesker glanced up at her from what he was reading. "Have you retrieved the Master Plagas sample like I asked you to?"

The tone was a little harsh, but one that Ada was willing to let slide. After all, he had much thinking to do. She didn't want to get in the way of that at all.

"I'm sorry, I'll go." she told him, giving a quick bow before she left.

Wesker watched her go before glancing over at the disks. He flipped through each and ever one with a few frustrated sounds in his throat, trying to find what he was looking for.

"No … No … No … No … " he muttered, as he passed each reject. Finally, he stopped at one and it caught his attention. It was labeled: PART SEVEN: CONTACT WITH A. WESKER. AGE 8. FAILED? SUCCESS?

Wesker was fascinated now. He knew this had something to do with him. Whatever had to do with him he could use in the future. He took the disk and placed it into a drive on one of his computers. The screens on his wall lit up with static before they cleared.

Wesker leaned back in his chair to watch.

The screen he was particularly focused on revealed the time and date. He could hear a doctor in the background whom he presumed had been with Elizabeth during her creation.

"_Alright, here we have Elizabeth studying various novels from various cultures and languages we had picked up over time…"_ the narrator spoke, _"She seems to have learned every language we have given her. It's amazing! It's…"_

The camera suddenly halted and Wesker frowned, curious.

The camera turned rapidly and focused on what he guessed was Ozwell Spencer, in a cane. He looked so much less feeble in this timeline but still quite weak. What a pathetic being.

"_Oh! Lord Spencer, I'm sorry!"_ the narrator gasped, _"I didn't expect you here so soon in the process!"_

Wesker snorted softly. Such a coward.

"_I wanted to see her,"_ Spencer said, with a smile, _"Where is she?"_

"_Oh, over here, sir!"_ the narrator said, the camera turning toward a glass containment unit seen in Cameron's videos. The very same one. Wesker noticed a small child sitting behind the glass, paging through a book in rapid secession.

The camera was focused on her for a while as both men spoke.

The child - Elizabeth smiled at them and spoke in fluid Italian. _"Hello Signor ... Che bello rivederti."_

Spencer grinned. _"And that's?"_

"_Italian, sir,"_ the narrator told him, _"She is only eight years old and she is operating at a full adult capacity! It's amazing! Fascinating! Imagine it!"_ He sounded like an ecstatic child who had just discovered their Christmas presents early.

"_What of her … mutation?"_ Spencer asked, cautiously.

The narrator spoke underneath his breath. _"She is developing at a normal, yet rapid rate; with injections, that's to be expected,"_ he assured him, _"I expect full hybridization by the time she begins her menstrual cycle."_

Suddenly, both men grew quiet as a small boy approached the containment. Wesker leaned forward, stunned. He knew the boy well, and yet, knew that these memories had to have been blocked from his psyche.

That was him.

He watched the young Wesker walk up to the glass and press his hand against it. The young Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. She didn't look nearly as displeased as she had present day.

"_Hi!" _she greeted.

Wesker felt a light smile of amusement touch his lips. He leaned back further in his chair. _Spencer, you fool,_ he thought, _you thought you could hide this from me forever, did you?_

"_What's your name?" _young Elizabeth asked.

Young Wesker furrowed his brow. _"It's Albert."_

Young Elizabeth rose and took a soft inhale. _"Mmm, you smell real nice," _she told him, _"You can smell me, can't you?"_

Young Wesker smiled and nodded. _"Yeah."_ Finally, he frowned and turned to Spencer, pointing back at Elizabeth. _"She doesn't like being locked up like that. Let her out."_

Wesker blinked, surprised. So he had defied Spencer even at such a young age? Heh. No surprise. Even though he could not recall this, he still found it quite an amusing thing to learn.

Suddenly, the camera angle began to jolt roughly as what Wesker could tell were his child incarnation's screams and struggles against various scientists who attempted to get him under control.

"_Can you get rid of this?"_ Spencer shouted from somewhere off screen, _"For goodness sake, put down that damned camera and help me with him! He's putting up a fight!"_

Finally, the camera went black.

O

Wesker could only assume that she had some hold over him. Something that only HE could sense. She had claimed that she could mate with various "perfect" males, but something about him …

Wesker sighed heavily and brushed the disks aside, only to knock aside a book and have it tossed to the floor in an undignified heap. He frowned down at it and picked it up.

The book looked to have been a diary of some kind; burned, waterlogged, and spilled on with every kind of essence imaginable. The pages had been bent, torn and ripped. The book looked horrible. But Wesker could not force back his curiosity.

There were various notes and scribbles. There were some side drawings of humans being tortured, killed or destroyed in comical, childish manners. Wesker noted the silliness behind the drawings and simply ignored them to find what he could use for later.

_I … forget … no … won't … forget … HIM …_

Some of the stains made reading the words nearly impossible. Wesker also noticed a change in the handwriting. It seemed that the more he paged through the book, the more intelligent the writing seemed to be. And by the dates, he could tell that it had happened quite rapidly.

_Insolence … they should die …_

_I am … toxin … but unfortunately ... more is obligatory ... make … additional of me … another … another virus … required to make me more unobjectionable … none of this has …_

_It's … virus … none …_

Wesker paged through the book, and blinked. What could she have meant by "another virus"? That was like nothing he had ever heard of. What kind of virus required another to be whole?

_Took … pic … got sent to … the room …_

_I want … him …_

_Want him …_

Wesker noticed something drop out of the book. He bent down to pick it up. It was a poorly taken photograph of himself as an adult. He noticed his arm and face smeared in the shot. Even at such a poor angle, Wesker could tell he was wearing his S . T . A . R . S uniform in this one. Odd.

But what was this about another virus that was needed to make her live? Wesker sighed at this, studied the claw that had been picked up at the fire and got an idea.

He walked over to the wall and picked up a phone. He dialed a number and waited for a few moments before speaking.

"Excella Gionne?"

"Yes … Albert?" Came the seductive, accented voice of Tricell's own Excella Gionne.

"I have something that may be of use to us … " Wesker told her.

O

_Note_-This will continue to the end of RE5. Sort of as a behind the scene thing or something. I dunno, you tell me.


	15. Chapter 6:1: The Unwanted

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 6-1: The Unwanted**

_Africa_

_Several years later_

Wesker stood at the center of the platform, observing each and every available specimen with a satisfied smile. Which one would be the first?

"Albert?"

Wesker cringed slightly at the voice, but turned and faced Excella with a professional, impassive stare. The woman was holding something in a briefcase and patted it gently.

"It's ready for you." Excella told him, with a smile.

Wesker smiled, pleased. "Good."

He followed Excella down the chrome halls into a command room. She opened the briefcase, revealing various needles and small glasses filled with bizarre red liquid. It was the medicine that would keep Wesker's "infection" in check to avoid any real problems.

Wesker sat down into his chair and Excella readied the needle.

"Has Irving retrieved what I'm looking for yet?" Wesker asked.

Excella shook her head, filling the syringe with the red liquid. She tapped the end of the needle slightly to release any air bubbles.

"It's hard to acquire a sample of Master Plagas, Albert," she told him, "After all … that other woman stole what was rightfully ours. It's not me that you should be angry with."

Wesker shook his head. "Ada has fulfilled her duty on various occasions," he replied, calmly, "If I cannot acquire a Master Plagas, I can simply make due with their … Control Type."

Excella smiled and nodded her agreement. She was constantly kissing his ass in ways more than one. She didn't know that Wesker had no interest in consummating any relationship with her, regardless of her efforts. Either way, she persisted.

Irving walked into the command room, carrying several boxes in hand, just in time to have Wesker walk out of the room. He caught the look of longing in Excella's eyes and scoffed.

"I saw that." he said.

Excella frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You were ogling the boss like a horny school girl, weren't cha?" Irving sneered. "Well, get your head outta the nut - sack, toots, he ain't in to ya'!"

"He just needs time," Excella insisted, bristling where she stood.

Irving laughed loudly at her, mockingly. He set down the boxes of documents and various other objects. "Well, I wouldn't count on it, especially after that other one!"

Excella raised a curious, pouty brow. "What other one?"

Irving grinned, enjoying tormenting her. "Aww, you mean he never told you about the other one?" he sneered, "Well, that's too bad! He must not wanna make you his main squeeze after all!"

"Stop your ignorant comments and tell me about this other one!" Excella demanded.

Irving laughed. "My, are those green eyes I see above that nose that's outta joint?" he taunted.

"Just tell me!"

He shrugged. "Alright!" he muttered. He exhaled sharply. "I only ever met her once when I went to deliver that Control Plagas sample to him that other day. You remember? I was irritated cuz I ran outta gas and had to walk the last five miles to get there!"

Excella rolled her eyes. "Get to the point!"

Irving chuckled. "Yeah, well, I bumped into this REALLY hot babe in the base when I got there!" he continued, "She was something different, you know. Something scary, like the boss. She was so hot; I wanted to take a picture of her, for my collection of hot women I've been with!"

He fished into his white coat and grimaced somewhat. "I think it's … Ah!" He held up the picture to Excella. "That's it!"

Excella studied it for a moment. She sighed. "Irving … this is a photo of a muscle man's fist!" She glanced at it again and tittered. "And not even a good one at that! It's blurry!"

Irving looked down at it and laughed sheepishly, slapping his forehead briefly. "Aww, that's right! Now I remember!" he said, "I tried to take a picture of her and some nasty beefy guy with a knife fetish punched me out." He scoffed and shook his head in dismay. Finally he grinned and gestured to the photo again and laughed outright. "No wait, that's her leg!"

Excella rolled her eyes. "Wonderful, you have her leg … "

Irving took the photo and laughed. "Hey! Her leg's hot too, you know!" he replied, "Can't be too picky these days!" He pocketed the photo and returned attention to all of the other items in the boxes. "Anyway, I know it took a while for the boss to get over it. Hell, I don't think he actually DID get over it. He still keeps that claw of hers."

Excella blinked in disbelief. "A claw?"

"Yeah, the base of the Uroboros project," he told her, "Man, you sure have been in the dark, haven't ya', toots?" He cackled cruelly and walked off.

O

_In the morning light_

_Feels so good_

_By me_

_It could be so right_

_You and me_

_Tonight_

_(Make me do) anything you want_

_(Make me be) anything you want_

_Work hard in the daytime_

_For a dinner at night_

_Come to me at the right time_

_Everythings gonna be alright_

_(Make me do) anything you want_

_(Make me be) anything you want_

_(Make me do) anything you want_

_Baby_

Excella discovered the so - called claw that Irving had talked about in the laboratory's storage facility. It had all but dried up by now and looked like a cooked piece of bone. Excella studied the thing in the box. She furrowed her brow and ran a finger over it.

"So, what were you?" she wondered.

"What are you doing?"

Excella spun around, noticing Wesker standing there. He looked a little irritated, but kept it down in front of her. Obviously, he didn't like the idea of her snooping around. Especially touching the thing that had once belonged to Elizabeth.

"What is this, Albert?" Excella asked, "And why is it Irving knows about it, but I don't?"

Wesker moved over at her side and pressed a code to shut the cooler, ignoring the question. "It's nothing of any value to you, Excella," he said, coldly, "You don't need to worry about it."

"But it is!" Excella insisted, "I built this place for you and 'our' plans! So why didn't you tell me that there was another?"

Wesker stood there, his eyes flickering red behind his glasses, maintaining his cool demeanor no matter how hard it was. His Adams Apple bobbed slightly and he spoke in a calm, controlled voice.

"Fair enough, I suppose it is only right." he replied.

Excella nodded.

"The claw came from another Umbrella hybrid such as myself," Wesker explained, "She was created to give birth to a pure species of man, eliminating the…undesirables. She escaped Umbrella to come looking for me as it had been planned for our future. We … met at Sergei Vladimir's base and there, our minds connected somehow. I … have yet to fully comprehend it.

Afterwards, we split up, hoping to find one another again. Despite Umbrella's creation of us, we felt we had to have one another. I compare her ability to 'call to me' somewhat like that of a hormone release in mammals. We returned to the base and it was there we began to … " He trailed off.

Excella seemed to understand. "Did you … sleep with her?"

"Yes."

She struggled to keep her stomach from growing sick. "And you had … children?"

"Yes."

Excella shut her eyes for a moment and Wesker found he enjoyed the torment he caused. But he would butter up to her for a small moment only because he still needed her.

"And what happened then?"

"Well, Chris and his comrades in arms took her down," Wesker continued, sighing, "A shame too, she had put up such a fight, I heard. All that they gave me was a sample of her DNA; the claw, in which you have snooped around and discovered."

Excella nodded once. Well, that explained a lot. She struggled to find her voice. She hated the fact that another woman had been with the man she wanted to be with. How unfair was it to have THAT THING touching him and she could not.

"Do you miss her?" Excella asked, "I have heard you had difficulty getting over her death."

Wesker glared at her behind his glasses. "You have no right to question me, Excella," he warned, "None at all." He held out a finger to her, one of warning. "Know this … Never question me about her again, do you understand? I might not be kind enough to walk away the next time."

Excella watched as he walked out of the storage facility, stunned.

Later that evening, Wesker had been watching the progress of Uroboros on screen with an emotionless expression. The missiles were being loaded up in trucks and taken down a shipping lane.

Excella walked into the room. She sighed heavily, seductive.

"Albert, why must you torture yourself like this?" she crooned, siding up to him. "Living in the past will only bring you sadness. Why not look at what you have now?"

Wesker thought about that; a way to keep Excella's jealousy down to a minimum, a way to deflect all attention from Elizabeth and his original intentions. He nodded once.

"Perhaps you're right … " he murmured, "I should."

O

The celebration party was all about the union of Tricell and Corporation S. Wesker had to make an appearance, despite the fact these people among him were useless to his needs. All they cared about was petty things; money, appearances…While most of these things were good to him; they used them for foolish reasons, such as upping their social marks.

Excella was enjoying herself, quite thoroughly. She had Wesker around her arm and she was talking with her father about their plans, carrying him around like a prized show horse.

"So ... are you planning on keeping this one longer than just a few months, honey bunch?" her father teased.

Wesker glared murderously at him from behind his lenses.

"Would you excuse me?" he said, walking away through the crowd.

Excella called after him. "ALBERT!" she hollered, "Where are you going?"

Wesker walked out into the garden to think and clear his head. He hated parties like this, but had to engage in order to earn the favor points of his associates for the time being.

Only for now.

"What's wrong?"

Wesker turned. There stood his other associate, dressed in a long, black cloak and wearing a bird mask. He knew her as Jill Valentine, Chris' love interest and his tool for perfect revenge. The amusing thing behind her…attire was the fact that it resembled Elizabeth's all too well.

"Nothing is wrong," he told her, "Find Irving and tell him to ready the car."

"Alright."

Jill left without much of anything else to say. She had no more to say because of his hold over her. Wesker had used her blood to create the perfect antibodies against the lethal force behind Uroboros. And there was a little more to it, of course …

Excella was running up to him, hand bag held tightly to her chest. It surprised Wesker how well she could run in those heels, a notion he quickly discarded as quick as it had come.

"Albert, what's wrong?" she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me … " he rumbled, slowly straightening.

Excella glanced down at her watch before she looked back up at him again. "It is coming close for you to have another dose," she told him, "Maybe we should go home."

"Yes, maybe we should … "

Wesker glanced back in disgust as she laughed happily and rushed off to tell her father.

O

_Note_-Slowly it will pull into RE5. This song is called "Make Me Do (Anything You Want) a cover by Helix. It seemed fitting for Excella.


	16. Chapter 6:2: Partners

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer: **I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 6-2: Partners**

_Africa_

_A new era of bio-terrorism descended upon vulnerable countries, shifting the balance of power throughout the region. People in the destabilized areas soon feared another incident like Raccoon City was inevitable. As panic spread, governments of the world turned to the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium, which formed the anti-terrorism unit BSAA. Operatives of the BSAA were sent to infiltrate and neutralize bio weapon hotspots, restoring safety and stability to various regions around the globe._

The sun was hot against Chris' back. The years had gotten to him quite a bit, seeing many deaths and taking many lives. His features were rough and chiseled slightly with a hint of five o'clock shadow. He was just getting out of his jeep and gathering something from the back seat.

An African woman - Sheva Alomar - walked up to him. She was beautiful in her own way, slender and dressed in tan pants and a violet tank top. She smiled and tapped Chris on the shoulder.

He turned to face her.

"Welcome to Africa. My name is Sheva Alomar." she greeted.

Chris shook her hand. "Chris Redfield."

Sheva smiled. This guy was going to be her new partner? She got the feeling that he had seen a lot in his days, enough to carve certain qualities in him that maybe he wasn't too well fond of. Well, the same could be said for her …

"Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Redfield," she told him, "It's an honor."

Chris shook his head and watched the villagers of the town. They stared back coldly and suspiciously. Obviously, he wasn't wanted here. Oh well, better do the job and get out.

"Just Chris, thanks," he replied, glancing back down to Sheva, "So will you be accompanying me to the destination?"

She nodded and looked around at their location, gesturing to the few paranoid - looking folk. "Yes. Tensions are running high ever since the change in government." She blinked and glanced over as two men were kicking at something in a bag.

"I'll bet," Chris agreed, "Intel says it's a haven for terrorists now."

"And they're not going to be happy to see an American, BSAA or not," Sheva said, grimacing somewhat, "That's why I'm your partner; help put them at ease."

Chris chuckled softly and nodded to her. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." he assured. He watched and waited as she turned and walked away. "Partner ... " he said, to himself.

Sheva turned around and noticed that Chris was looking rather dazed. She took a few steps forward, brown furrowed with concern.

"You okay?" she asked.

Chris smiled and nodded, shaking the daze away. "Yeah, sorry ... It's nothing," he told her, "Let's go."

Chris and Sheva walked up to the village gates where two brutish men stood, muscled arms folded. They looked tense and their scowls deepened at the sight of the … American.

Chris ignored them.

_Casualties continue to mount over the long years I've struggled. More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. Maybe one day I'll find out._

O

Irving wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he had become quite uneasy about the things the boss called Uroboros. They were violent and hard to control. But he didn't want to get Wesker upset and risk getting a savage beating. After all, no woman liked a guy with bruises.

Wesker and Excella were watching … IT behind the glass. Wesker looked a little frustrated.

"What was wrong with this one?" he groused, "Signs showed not a single flaw!"

Excella smiled at him. "He wasn't worthy," she told him, gesturing down at the data computers with one finger, "After all, only a few will be worthy for our new world, won't they?"

Irving simply rolled his eyes at her ass - kissing routine.

"Well, this thing will serve a purpose after all," Wesker said, with a chuckle, smiling and turning his attention to the video screens where he noticed DeChant and his team, "We have company."

Irving grinned. "I get it … " he sneered, "They think they're gonna find me … And I'll spring this thing on 'em!"

Wesker chuckled. "Good idea."

Irving laughed and took off like a goofy school boy. Wesker turned attention back to the wriggling, shrieking mass behind the glass. He tilted his head, watching as it thrashed, trying to reach him.

"You want out of that?" he told the thing, hoping it could understand fully what he was saying, "The only way out is through me. You will obey only me. I am your God and your maker."

The mass of tentacles thrashed and struck against the glass, but its movements finally stopped and it made gurgling sighing sounds, seemingly acknowledging its master.

Excella smiled, impressed. "Amazing! It knows its master!"

Wesker chuckled in amusement. "Yes, such a shame a human cannot behave in the same fashion as a mass of worms can." he replied, rubbing his gloved hands together.

Excella tilted her head and sat down comfortably in the couch they had placed in the observation room. She leaned back with a sigh.

"Good help IS so hard to find these days, wouldn't you agree, Albert?" she purred.

He didn't respond to her "come hither" look, but rather he simply smiled.

"If you have time to rest, Excella, you have time to be performing more tests," he told her, "So get to it. Time is ticking away."

She looked a little flustered and irritated by his jeer and his denying her obvious indication of welcome, but nonetheless, she gathered her suitcase and walked out of the room.

Wesker waited until she was sure she was out of earshot and then, he slammed the door, hard. It was enough to rattle the objects on the desks and the picture frames. He gritted his teeth and spoke coldly to himself about the desiring woman.

"Once your usefulness has ended, Excella Gionne … " he vowed, "You think you are in pain now? I will show you pain…"

O

Irving hurried to gather the objects he needed into his briefcase. He glanced over his shoulder, listening to the sounds of steps coming up the staircase and hurried as quickly as he could.

Chris and Sheva climbed up the staircase, then busted through the door. Irving quickly hid whatever he was looking at and drew his pistol in defense, flashing them a cruel, quick grin.

"Freeze!" Chris ordered.

"Oh shit!" Irving gasped, hiding his things behind his back.

Chris and Sheva pointed their pistols at him and vice - versa. Sheva scowled, taking one step forward. Irving took a step back cautiously, avoiding getting as close to them as possible.

"So you must be Irving?" she said.

Irving grinned an oily grin and even gave a quick, mocking bow to the woman. "Wow, perceptive, aren't 'cha?" he sneered, flicking his gaze to Chris.

That visibly angered her and she jerked her weapon at him once. "Do you think this is a joke, Irving?" she snapped, "You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists."

"Oh I'm not like them! I'm a businessman with standards." Irving told her, snickering.

Chris scowled at the jeer and took a step closer. "Drop the weapon."

Irving grinned, listening to the sounds of someone approaching just behind him. His backup. Just in the nick of time, too. He chuckled and shook his head at the two BSAA agents.

"Or ... how 'bout you drop yours." he sneered.

As they pointed their weapons at each other, a smoke grenade landed through the window into the room. Chris and Sheva dove for the floor to avoid any trap. Just then, Jill jumped through the window, grabbing Irving in the process.

"Hurry!" she ordered.

"Suckers!" Irving shouted after them, laughing his ass off.

Jill hopped out the window, still holding on to Irving.

"Shit!" Chris cursed.

They rushed over to the window, looking out, but there was no one to be seen. They had disappeared as quickly as that strange woman had come. And they had vanished rather quickly too.

"Great … " Chris muttered, lowering his weapon.

Sheva shook her head. "Looks like Irving has a partner."

Chris walked over to the desk and flipped open the folder. "There must be something here he didn't want us to see." he said.

Sheva walked up and looked down at what he was staring at. "What is it?" she asked.

"Look at this." Chris showed her a map where Irving had marked the oil fields in the marshlands in red pen. He was obviously planning on either shipment there or even distributing viruses at the marshlands.

Sheva's eyes widened. "The oil field ... that's in the marshlands!"

O

"He's led them to suspect too much … " Jill was telling Wesker.

The man was sitting in his chair, reading something. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Irving had done quite a bit for him in the past. It would seem wrong to just … throw him away without serving another purpose.

"Hm. Well, we cannot have that," Wesker replied, "I believe Irving has served his usefulness. Get rid of him before he goes."

"Of course." she said, leaving the room.

Wesker smiled slightly to himself. He couldn't have Irving drawing too much attention to them when the hour was so close. Oh well, he could still make use out of the man in another way. He leaned his head back, removed his glasses and took a deep exhale.

It had been a while since he had a change to sleep. Perhaps it would be alright to … rest his eyes. All was going well and there was no need to do anything at this very second.

Wesker glanced over to the door and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing it slightly to rid himself of the headache. As soon as he leaned back, he led the book he was reading fall to the floor. He took a small nap and began to dream a little bit.

He had never dreamed in some time. He saw Elizabeth. Her smiling face.

She was calling for him and he was answering her call.

"_Use it."_

"_The world will see … "_

"_They all deserve to die. They took from you as they had taken from me. So take their humanity as they had done the both of us … "_

Excella walked into the room, to find Wesker in the corner, clutching the walls.

"Albert, are you alright?" she asked, worried, "What's the matter? It can't be that time yet, can it?"

Wesker looked back at her, eyes haunted and filled with a passion she had never seen before. He swallowed slightly before he spoke, struggling to keep himself under control before he would destroy the entire room.

"Out … " he said, softly.

Excella took a cautious step forward. "But Albert, if this is another fit, I really should … "

"Out." Wesker ordered, louder this time.

Excella was persistent, as always. "Albert, please, I ... "

"OUT!" Wesker roared.

Excella stood there, seized slightly by the volume of his voice. She glanced down, noticed the book he had been reading. It caught her eye and she picked it up, before leaving.

Wesker glared after her before he glanced down through the observation glass, watching everyone at work to prepare his missiles.

"It's over…" he said, softly, "I must forget her."

O

Irving winced as he was seized by the throat and held into the wall by Jill. He struggled beneath her and dropped his suitcase. It clanged open and revealed a load of gold bars.

"What are you going to do about them?" Jill asked, angrily.

Irving groaned and spat at her. "You're just one of Excella's playthings!" Jill shoved him against the wall again and he grinned weakly. "It was your master who was … "

"One more time! What are you going to do about them?" Jill demanded.

"Alright! Alright! I'll handle it." Irving protested.

She let him go, and he fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Jill held out a syringe to him. He stared at it in disbelief and slight horror. He knew just what it was.

"Use it." Jill ordered.

Irving took the syringe and stared down at it.

"This?"

O

_Note_-Yeah, this scene is from RE5 which I do not own. I placed it here to show you just where the story is taking place so far.


	17. Chapter 6:3: A Bit of Knowledge

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 6-3: A Bit of New Knowledge**

_Africa_

Excella was paging through the book. It was a diary of some sort. She had discovered that this was the diary of the woman that Irving had talked about. Hmph! She, the great Excella considered the woman to have been quite on her high horse in the writings. Not that she herself was not, but she hated the fact that Albert was reading on the thoughts of a dead woman. Maybe she should do something about it, she thought.

Excella rose out of her chair, took the book and cast it into a small fireplace. She watched as it burned slowly and eerily inside the small fire. Albert would have to get over her death eventually. He would be glad that she did this for him.

"Excella … "

She spun around swiftly, only to notice Jill standing there.

"Oh, what do you want?" Excella asked.

Jill was quiet for a moment and noticed the object burning. She did not speak of it just yet and would await the chance to retrieve it upon Excella's departure. She inhaled quickly.

"It's done," Jill told her, "Irving is gone."

Excella straightened her hair slightly and nodded, smiling, feigning sadness and disappointment. "Oh, that's too bad," she said, "I liked that little Irving. He was like the dog I never had."

"The boss wants you to hurry and get packed," Jill continued, "He's waiting up on the top deck."

Excella smiled brightly, delighted to meet up with Albert. She walked passed Jill and up the flight of stairs. As she did, Jill watched until she was completely gone and walked up to the fireplace. She opened the small door and reached inside the flame, without shouting, and took the book out.

Curious just the slightest, Jill opened it and glanced down at the pages. She realized what book this was and looked in the direction of the departed Excella, knwing full well of her reasoning behind attempting to burn it.

She would have to inform the boss of this.

_Meanwhile_

The monster that Irving had become - - a large Kraken - - had sustained too much damage, and collapsed back into the sea with a roar. The fleshy Irving-tongue flew up into the air and landed on deck, squirming and spewing blood everywhere. Chris and Sheva pointed their pistols at the dying Irving.

"Tell me what you're planning to do!" Chris ordered.

Irving winced and glanced down at his own helpless, dying form in pain. "Damn Excella! I guess I wasn't worth the good stuff." he groaned, wriggling in his own warm blood.

Sheva blinked in disbelief. "Excella?"

Chris knelt down to Irving and touched a few keys on his PDA. He opened up the photo of Jill and held it out to the dying man. Irving squinted at it and a light smile touched his lips.

"Where is this facility? Answer me!" he ordered, "What is the Uroboros Project!"

Irving just grinned, despite his dying gasps. "The BSAA ... wow, you two are just on top of everything, aren't ya?" he sneered, "The balance of the world is changing and you're completely oblivious to it."

Sheva glared down at him. "What's changing? What are you talking about!" she demanded, "Is it the Uroboros

Project? Is that it?"

Irving chuckled, which sounded like hoarse rasping sounds. "It's too late now. No one can stop it," he told them. "Uroboros is about to change everything ... " He cut himself off and started to moan in pain.

Sheva backed away a few paces. "Chris!"

Irving reacted visibly to that name. "Chris? So you're Chris." He started laughing.

Chris frowned. "What's so funny? How do you know about me?"

_Oh, more than you know,_ Irving thought, gleefully, _So, you're the one who's got the boss so damned pissed off about his dead lover ... You're a dead man, Chris ..._

"All your answers await ahead, Chris...in that cave. If you can survive long enough to get them," Irving told him, smirking, "Dying's not so bad. But it's not gonna change anything. You're still screwed!"

Chris scowled at the laughter that followed. "We're wasting time here." he snapped.

He drew his pistol and aimed at Irving, meaning to finish him off, but Sheva pushed it away. Obviously, she had a little more heart not to do what Chris wanted to do. She watched as Irving died and bubbled away into nothing.

Chris shook his head with pity. "Poor bastard ... " he said.

Sheva looked at him. "Now what?"

Chris was silent for a moment. "We keep going."

O

Wesker smiled, pleased.

Jill walked at his side as they entered the Monarch room. Excella stood below the flights of stairs and glanced back at the sound of the door opening. They were coming.

Chris and Sheva entered, pistols raised.

"Excella Gionne! Stop right there!" Sheva ordered.

Excella clapped her hands in mock applause. "Bravo!" she sneered.

Chris scowled at her and had about had enough. "Damn it, where is Jill!"

Excella smiled smugly at him and shrugged her shoulders mockingly, in an almost teasing gesture of contempt. "Hmph! Jill?" she mocked, "Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't."

Suddenly a large cloaked figure somersaulted over. It was Jill behind the mask, and she had a few moves of her own, kicking Chris and Sheva and taking them down easily. Chris managed to fire a shot at her, which removed her mask. At this de - masking, Jill performed an impressive series of almost inhumanly fast back hand flips, dodging Chris and Sheva's gunfire and making sure her cloak was on tight.

"Stop playing around, we want some answers!" Chris ordered.

"You haven't changed." Came Wesker's voice.

Chris looked up and noticed that Wesker; his old S.T.A.R.S. Captain was standing there, alive and in one piece. He blinked in disbelief and finally, resumed his determined stance.

"Wesker! You ARE alive!" he said.

Sheva had never met the former Umbrella agent before. "This is Wesker?" she asked.

He didn't look like much to her. The way Chris had talked about him; he was a MONSTER of a man. But then again, Sheva would not underestimate him. He had done some terrible things in the past.

Wesker stepped down a few stairs and chuckled. "We last met at the ... Spencer Estate, wasn't it?" he said, "Well, isn't this one big family reunion?" He strolled further down the stairs. "I would expect you to be happier to see us."

Chris frowned. "Us ... ?"

Wesker shook his head. "So slow to catch on." he sneered. _And quite a shame, as well. I hope this hurts you, Chris. I hope it hurts you a lot._

He pulled back Jill's cloak to reveal her identity to Chris and Sheva. Her hair was blond now, and her skin was paler than an average human's, but it was unmistakably JILL. Her blue eyes flashed with quite the hostile look. Chris' eyes widened in amazement, and he lowered his pistol … and his guard all at once. A thin, sorrowful smile touched his lips.

"Jill ... " Chris gasped. "Jill! It's me, Chris!" He smiled, delighted to see her again.

Sheva frowned. She didn't seem convinced about the identity of the woman and the sanity. Something didn't seem quite right to her. She glanced over at Chris, confused.

"What? Are you sure that's her?" she asked.

Wesker smiled and gave a mocking bow. "The one and only."

Jill suddenly whipped off her cloak to reveal a tight blue jumpsuit. She savagely attacked Chris and Sheva, who were reluctant to hurt her. So instead of shooting at her, they had let her toss them about as if they were nothing at all.

Wesker smiled and gestured to himself and to Jill.

"Now let's finish this once and for all. I think the odds are fair, two on two. Right, Jill?"

Jill glared at Chris and nodded once.

O

Wesker cracked his knuckles and gave a quick nod to Jill. At the silent command, Jill dove off to the side while Wesker went quickly for Chris' throat. Time for his revenge.

"Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you." Wesker sneered.

The fight broke out. Wesker as usual used his super speed to dodge their gunfire, while Jill used dual machine pistols and acrobatics to gain the upper hand and keep them down.

Chris attempted to open fire at Wesker, but the man's speed was untraceable and the bullets struck nothing but cold ground. Wesker chuckled and seized Chris' wrist, pulling it back and drawing a groan of pain from the other man.

"Poor performance indeed," he hissed, "Your future hinges upon this fight."

He suddenly kicked Chris into a stone door, which crumbled under the fierce impact. Chris and Sheva staggered up the steps, just as Wesker and Jill took off after them.

"We'll never win like this," Chris gasped, "Time to change tactics."

Sheva nodded anxiously. "We should hide!"

And hide they did, running into the labyrinth Wesker had opened up for them. He was pleased with the chase and laughed softly, looking around. A game? Oh, he would enjoy this.

"There's no point in hiding!" Wesker called to them, "You can't hide forever!"

Sheva and Chris ducked around a corner, breathless and anxious to stay alive for as long as they could until the "seven munites" were up. Sheva looked at Chris. "I'll take care of Jill! You try and take care of Wesker!" she whispered.

Wesker marched up the steps, looking around for Chris. "You're merely postponing the inevitable!"

Chris inhaled sharply and turned to corner to face his nemesis. Wesker smirked.

"There you are!" he hissed.

Chris recoiled as Wesker rushed up to him at high speeds, seizing his throat and wrenching his arm back in one fierce move. He gagged and thrashed against Wesker's grip.

"Call your partner, Chris … " Wesker hissed, "Call for help."

Chris groaned and gritted his teeth. "NO!" he gasped.

Wesker twisted his wrist back, drawing a sharp moan of pain from Chris. His words came out much more severe this time. _"Call her."_

"W - Why are you … doing … this?" Chris groaned, squeezing the tears of pain from his eyes.

_Ah, so he finally wants to know, does he? _Wesker thought, amused, and bitter all at the same time, _good, maybe now he can learn the truth before I kill him here._

"So … he wants to know why I am doing this." Wesker sneered, "Well, alright, I suppose there is one reason above many why I am doing this, Chris." He leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Do you remember … her?"

Chris blinked in disbelief and looked at Wesker. It was obvious the man was sore about that, even after these years. "You mean that freak science project, Elizabeth?" he cried, "She … She was a goddamn monster! We had to do it!"

"'You had to do it'," Wesker sneered, "Yes, I suppose there comes a time when we just 'have to do it', right, Chris?" He reached into his pocket, while still holding Chris in one arm, and pulled out the claw. "Do you see this, Chris? This is what started all of it. This. What's left of my Elizabeth. What you took from me. You've taken quite a lot. And now this time, I took something from you."

Chris groaned. "Jill … "

"And with my new world, there will be no monsters in it," Wesker purred, "No petty wars. Nothing to hinder the future. Because you will all be the same. Pawns under a new God. It's not about what you see in front of you; it's about what's fair!"

Something beeped on Wesker's belt and he glanced down for a brief moment. Chris followed his gaze warily and Wesker smiled up at him. The time was up. He had to go.

"Live to fight another day, Redfield … "

And with that, he dropped Chris and took off at high speeds for the balcony.

O

Wesker smiled down at Chris and Sheva. Such a shame he couldn't have more time to play with them, but he had other more important matters to deal with. Matters regarding his weapons.

"I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Chris. How disappointing." Wesker sneered. His PDA rang and he picked it up, holding it to his ear. " … Yes."

"Go!" Chris shouted.

Chris and Sheva quickly stormed up the stairs to stop Wesker before he could leave. They aimed their weapons at him.

"Wesker, stop!" Chris ordered.

Wesker put away his phone and smirked as Jill rounded the corner, beating down Sheva in the process, and then grappled Chris to the ground, pinning him with ease.

"Jill, come on! It's me, Chris!" Chris insisted, "Snap out of it!"

Wesker chuckled at his attempts to reach his old partner from his control. "Nice move, Chris," he sneered, "But now that your 'partner' has arrived, I'll leave you two to catch up."

Jill twisted on Chris' arm, inflicting more than pain on him. He gave a loud shout and looked desperately up at his former partner, hoping to find a way to release her from Wesker's control.

"Come on, Jill! Get yourself together!" he begged, "Wake up! Jill Valentine!"

Jill stared at him harshly for several moments before a small, faint trace of humanity crossed her face. She furrowed her brow.

"Chr ... Chris ... " she gasped.

She forcefully released Chris, as if though she were resisting her self. Wesker smiled at this. _Ahh yes, typical Jill Valentine. So righteous. Always resisting what she could not._

"Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage." he said, pulling out his PDA. He slowly twisted a dial on the phone, causing Jill to writhe and cry out in pain, jerking aside.

"Commendable, yet futile!" Wesker continued, "No more time for games, Chris. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer."

Chris struggled to his feet and rushed to catch Wesker before he could leave.

"Wait! What did you do to her!" he demanded.

Wesker stepped into an elevator, which slammed shut in front of Chris' face. Meanwhile, Jill's cries of agony were growing more intense until she ripped her battle suit, revealing an odd red contraption on her chest, the machine that was usurping her mind.

Sheva and Chris watched this, stunned.

O

_Note_-DA-DA-DAAAA!


	18. Chapter 7:1: The Fate of Desire

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

By: VampireQueenAkasha

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 7-1: The Fate of Desire**

_Africa_

It had been easy to return to the ship without any just problems. Wesker knew Chris would, in fact, save his precious Jill Valentine somehow. But that didn't matter to him anymore. The eve of Uroboros was so close at hand, there were no other interests at heart at the moment.

Wesker was about to leave the control room until something caught his eye. The diary he had been reading. It was lying on his desk. Frowning, he picked it up and examined the damages. After a brief moment, his hands shook with building anger and he clenched the book so tight, it threatened to tear apart. Finally, he composed himself and glanced across the room to a cooler filled with samples.

A Majini guard was watching and Wesker gestured to him.

"Find Miss. Gionne and bring her up here, please," he ordered, "And make sure you hurry."

The guard rushed off to do his bidding and Wesker glanced down at the cooler with a shake of his head. Now he was angry. Now was the point in which she had lost all of her usefulness to him.

"Oh Excella … you should not have done that … " he said, to himself.

After a long, brief moment, Excella was led up the stairs to the control room. Wesker turned to face her. He had a small needle containing an Uroboros sample behind his back.

"Yes, Albert?" Excella said.

Wesker held up the book and she paled at the sight of it.

"Would you care to explain this?" Wesker asked, calmly.

Excella looked around warily, caught in her spot. She glanced briefly over at the guard Majini, who was standing by the door to prevent her from dodging the confrontation. She seemed frightened now. That was good. She should have been.

"Don't look at him," Wesker said, "Look at me and answer the question."

Excella shook her head. "I was only thinking of you!"

Wesker blinked behind his glasses in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You were only thinking of … " he began. He scoffed furiously. "You lied to me!"

Excella smiled pleadingly and took a few steps forward. "No, I never lied!"

"You lied to me … "

Excella was stung by the quiet, yet icy venom of his voice. She tried to salvage the situation and begged to him desperately, reaching out cautiously with two hands. She seemed to waver before she spoke.

"Yes, I lied because I love you!" she insisted, "I'd be twice the woman that she was! Could that thing have cared for you like me?"

Wesker suddenly stopped his angry huffs of breath and turned to her, smiling widely now. There was anger there still and he gestured for her to come to him with one finger. It was almost eerie that he could lose anger so quickly. Or had he?

"Come here … "

Excella didn't like that look in his eye and backed up.

"Oh Excella Gionne, you're a piece of work, you know that?" Wesker purred, "As practical as always." He inhaled deeply. "As you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past. You speak only sage words, my dear."

Excella brightened slightly. "Do you mean it?"

Wesker chuckled and held out one hand in comfort. "No, come here, my love ... " he purred, "You have nothing to fear from me … " He shook his head. "Nothing at all."

Excella walked up to him and he slipped an arm around her. "Everything I did, I swear, was only for the best for you."

Wesker nodded and leveled his chin against her neck. "Yes, my dear, what's dead is dead."

"Do you mean it, really?" Excella asked.

Wesker slowly brought the needle from behind his back and leveled it to her stomach. He brought his lips close to her ear.

"One more thing … " he whispered, "Would you do one last thing for me?"

"Yes."

Excella's eyes suddenly snapped wide and she gasped quickly in pain. She glanced down and noticed the needle jammed into her stomach. She stared down at it in disbelief, and then up to Wesker.

He smiled at her.

"B - But … " she gasped, dropping to the floor, clutching her stomach, "Y - You said we'd … "

Wesker walked across the room and switched the lights on for the docking bay. He turned his attention back to her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I lied."

O

Chris and Sheva approached the clearing with the pile of corpses. They saw no signs of Wesker or Excella anywhere. Just this festering pile of decaying flesh.

"What the hell happened here?" Chris wondered, frowning.

Suddenly someone staggered over to them. It was Excella, hunched over in great pain. Tears stung her eyes and she glanced back toward the command room in despair.

"Why ... when I've done so much ... all for you ... " she moaned.

Wesker watched her from above, smiling with pleasure. He turned attention to his enemy and chuckled softly, pressing the TALK button on the microphone and inhaling sharply.

"Chris! How nice of you to join us," he said, "Don't worry, your mission is at its end. Uroboros is on the eve of its appearance. Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance!"

Chris looked around for the man and Wesker smiled.

"Sorry Wesker, but not on my watch!" Chris shouted.

Excella looked up desperately for help. The help that she would never receive. "Albert ... you said we'd change this world together ... why!" she cried, sorrow - stricken and in agony.

Wesker ignored her.

Sheva looked at Chris, almost confused. "I thought they were partners."

Chris scoffed and shook his head at her. "Wesker doesn't give a damn about anybody but himself," he told her, "She was as good as dead from the moment she started working for him."

Wesker smirked. _Poor Chris. Keep telling yourself that everything will be alright. But you'll be the first of many to suffer ... Suffer for what you have done to her._

"Soon even you will understand, Chris," Wesker continued, "One glimpse of my new world and it will all make perfect sense."

"Show yourself!" Chris shouted.

Wesker smiled. "Unfortunately, it's too late for you," he replied, "You will not live to see the dawn!" He turned attention to the writhing woman on the dock with a cruel smirk. "Sorry Excella, but it appears Uroboros has rejected you."

Each word stamped more emotional pain than the last. Excella fell to her knees and shouted in pain. She tried to keep the tears of pain and despair from falling.

"Though you have been an excellent asset," Wesker continued, "I have one last task for you."

Excella threw her head back and screamed. "Albert!"

Suddenly her eyes widened and a mass of tentacles exploded out of her mouth. Chris and Sheva lurched back in disgust and shock, unable to fully process just what they'd be up against now.

"What the hell!" Sheva gasped.

Wesker smiled and rose from his spot. "Farewell, old friend."

The tentacles moved towards the pile of bodies, engulfing them. Soon Excella had transformed into a gigantic monster, AHERI, similar to the other Uroboros monsters that Sheva and Chris had faced before, but this was even bigger and stronger than either of them. A tentacle suddenly lashed down at Chris and Sheva, who manage to jump out of the way. They climbed to their feet and started to run for their lives. As they ran down the catwalk, they dodged from AHERI's tentacles.

Wesker watched them flee for their lives.

_That's it, Chris. Run. RUN. RUN! _he thought, grinning, _Soon, you won't have anywhere else left to run!_

He got up and walked toward the elevator with the TRICELL logo branded on the doors a smug smile on his face. All around him explosions were going off, but he never wavered nor flinched in his stride.

He passed several missiles labeled UROBOROS and chuckled, stroking one gently.

"I have you, and that's all I need … " he said, to himself.

O

_Note_-I touched up the 5th game cut scene a bit. And short. ACK. *_*


	19. Chapter 7:2: Die in Arms of Your Love

**Resident Evil: Underworld**

**Disclaimer:** I have FINALLY beaten Resident Evil 5. (My birthday present. Yay me!) After I had beaten the game, this idea came to me in a combination of watching a few sci-fi movies. (Channel flipping when bored does that). Now this is an idea I'm experimenting with and I will be playing around with plotlines a little bit. (Taking place between Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5. So if I get some facts wrong, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my ability. The title I got came from the novel title written by S.D. Perry in 1999. Like I said, if you see anything not particularly correct, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it up. Oh, and also, there will be various lines from games and films to establish the order I will attempt to maintain. I will accredit each one accordingly.

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows."_

-Pope Paul VI

_"God whispers to us in our pleasures, speaks to us in our conscience, but shouts in our pains: It is His megaphone to rouse a deaf world"_

-C.S. Lewis

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator!"_

-Albert Wesker, Resident Evil 5

**Chapter 7-2: Die in the Arms of Your Love**

_Africa_

_It will all be over soon. I will create this world that you wanted._

Wesker was staring down at the bomber he had planned to use to spread his virus to the world. Something like this would easily be shot down, but Wesker didn't care. Either way, his virus would get out into the people and destroy their filthy ways. He would save the world; the only downside to Elizabeth's plans. She wanted to destroy it, Wesker wanted to … remake it in his image.

The sliding door opened and Wesker tsked. It seemed as if those fools did not know when to quit.

"Your plans are finished, Wesker!" Chris said, aiming his handgun at him.

"There's no way out this time!" Sheva added.

Wesker scoffed underneath his breath. No way out? Of course there was a way out. But not for them. Not for any of them.

"Don't you two ever tire of failing in your mission?" he snapped, removing his sunglasses, "You've really become quite an inconvenience for me. Quite the inconvenience indeed."

He suddenly tossed his sunglasses through the air, and Chris instinctively caught it, letting down his guard. Wesker took advantage of this and engaged them both in swift hand-to-hand combat, taking them down with ease. He retrieved his glasses in the process and fitted them to his face with a contemptible smile.

Chris got to his feet quickly, firing several rounds at Wesker and then tried to tackle him, but Wesker dodged the bullets with his quick speed and caught Chris in mid-tackle, smiling down at him with amusement. He kneed Chris in the throat, listening to a wet gasp escape him.

Chris attempted to get the upper hand and twisted out of Wesker's grip, shooting at him again. But Wesker simply performed a quick series of backwards handsprings and seized Sheva, twisting her into a hold and keeping her in front of him as a shield.

"Why are you doing this? What do you accomplish by unleashing Uroboros?" Chris demanded.

Wesker rolled his eyes behind his glasses. _I thought that we discussed this not too long ago, Chris,_ he thought, annoyed, _clearly your limited capacity to keep up is astounding._

"Every day humans come one step closer to self destruction. I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it!"

Sheva managed to escape Wesker's grasp, and they engaged in close combat once more. WESKER blocked their attacks, then grappled them and tossed them over the balcony. They landed into hard ground, wincing sharply. The Serum that Chris had gathered earlier landed at his side.

Sheva winced. "This guy's lost it!"

Chris picked up the serum with a determined gaze and looked up toward Wesker. "This may be our only chance!" he told her, "Wesker's not gonna hold still for it, though…"

Wesker leapt over the balcony and landed hard before them. He smiled and rose, tilting his head at their futile efforts. They wanted to die so badly? Then he would gladly oblige them.

The roof started to open up, getting ready for the bomber to take off with his Uroboros bombs that would spread to the world. Wesker smiled at Chris, feeling cool air brush against his face.

"Things are really getting interesting now, eh Chris?" he said, "Do you actually you can defeat me?"

Chris glared at him, determined. "Either way, I'm not gonna stop until I'm dead!"

Wesker let loose a wicked laugh at that. _Poor boy_ ... "Well then, I'll guess I'll just have to kill you quickly." He pulled out his own gun and aimed it at them. "I'll see you dead!"

O

Chris and Sheva took off to find a suitable place to hide as Wesker suddenly rushed them. Sheva looked at Chris, panting heavily and running alongside of him. She gave a quick glance back.

"If we take advantage of the dark, we might actually hit him." she said.

Chris nodded and noticed the levers that controlled the lighting above them. That would work. They'd at least have a fighting chance in the dark. Wesker would have difficult seeing them.

Chris instantly pulled a lever, dimming a portion of the bay and blocking them from view. They ducked behind the control panels, holding their breath.

"What could you have done to piss him off this much?" Sheva asked.

Chris sighed heavily, guessing that it was time she knew. "Do you remember reading up on the mission specs from before? You heard about the BOW hybrid known as Project Eve, right?"

Sheva furrowed her brow and nodded. "Yes."

"Well, Project Eve was Wesker's … uh … supposed love interest and she was into the destruction of this world like he is," Chris continued, glancing up warily, "My unit and I were sent out to find her. We had no idea that she and Wesker … um … uh … "

Sheva seemed to understand now. Her eyes grew wide and she looked totally floored.

"Oh my God … " she gasped.

Chris looked at her sadly, guilty, but only a small bit. "Yeah. It was not something I was really in to doing, but we had to stop her," he replied, "She wanted this as much as he did."

"There's no point in hiding!" Wesker shouted out to them.

Sheva grimaced and peered over the console carefully to spot him. "Every time we shoot, he dodges!" she whispered, "Fighting in the dark might be our only chance!"

Suddenly, Wesker appeared right above them and smirked at their simultaneous startled gasps. He reached up and seized them both by their collars, lifting them off of their feet with ease.

"Ignorant cretins!" he sneered, "Has it never occurred to you that this planet is overpopulated? Only a handful of humans truly matter."

"Wesker…this is insane…" Sheva gasped, "You-You can't do this!"

Wesker smirked at her. "Oh…but I can…" he said, "And I will, just as soon as I get rid of the two of you!"

He tossed them through the air, sending them sliding across the floor of the landing pad. Chris grunted sharply and looked over at Sheva, climbing to his hands and knees.

She nodded. "I'll distract him!" she told him.

Chris looked momentarily worried for her, but he caught sight of an RPG resting inside a glass case. He rushed over to get it while Sheva raced out of her hiding spot to distract Wesker.

"Come and get me, you asshole!" she shouted.

Wesker snarled at her. "Your petty mockery will be your last!" he spat, charging for her.

Sheva ducked from a punch that sailed her way and looked over her shoulder at him. He was still charging, but she knew he'd stop eventually to catch his breath. He couldn't run forever.

"Wesker, maybe I had you pegged all wrong … " she said, attempting to keep him distracted long enough, "Maybe you're doing all this for your dead lover. Elizabeth, am I right?"

Wesker's eyes widened behind his glasses at the mention of Her name. "DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME!" he shouted, kicking her across the face. He glowered down at her. "You have no right to speak her name ... "

Sheva staggered to her feet and shook her head, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh?" she said, "Have I hit a nerve?"

Wesker swung a punch which Sheva attempted to dodge, but it hit her hard across the throat and she nearly threw up from the force. The haze of pain sent stars dancing through her head

"You never knew her," Wesker hissed, venomously, "Your kind simply killed her, but you NEVER knew her!"

Sheva chuckled sarcastically, struggling to find her voice. "Forgive me for not caring…" she hissed, "B-But, you killed my family and my friends, so that makes us EVEN!"

"It's not the same … she actually mattered for the future."

"Hey Wesker!" Chris shouted.

Wesker snarled and turned, onto to come face to face with a rocket propelled grenade heading his way. His eyes widened behind his glasses. He caught the rocket in both hands, but its rocket propulsion was still going and Wesker struggled to keep it under control.

Sheva rolled to a safe distance and held up her handgun. "I've got you now!"

Sheva shot the rocket, detonating it and creating a billow of smoke and debris that crumbled from Wesker's form. He grunted and dropped to his knees, stunned by the blast. Sheva grabbed him from behind, restraining him.

"Do it! Inject him!" she cried.

Chris rushed up and stabbed the syringe into Wesker's chest. Wesker gave a sharp cry of pain and they released him, stepping back. He staggered back and crumpled in pain. He stared down at the needle and yanked it from his chest, hissing at the two with venom.

"Did it work?" Sheva wondered.

Chris frowned. "I think so."

Wesker struggled to his feet, but his vision was hazy and filled with blurs. Grasping his head, he cried out in pain and writhed there for a few moments more. Finally, he gathered his control and removed his glasses, tossing them aside.

"This isn't over, Chris!" he snarled, darting off for the bomber.

_They won't stop me! They will not stop me from achieving my destiny! The destiny that we were meant to share … Elizabeth … Our destiny … half of it Chris ... he took that half from me … but the other half … HE WILL NEVER HAVE! NEVER!_

He wasn't sure if they had followed him, but he didn't care. He just raced into the bomber just as it took off for the sky.

O

_It has to stop. I have to kill them here before they kill me …_

"_Fool, they will never kill you. You are a God. They cannot kill a God…"_

_But they … They've subdued me …_

"_Have they? Well, perhaps it's time to show them that one cannot rely on…miracle cures all the time to win their battles … Show them. Kill them. This is your destiny. Your right as a God. They have no right to take that from you, Wesker."_

Wesker was kneeling over nearest the pilot door, covering his mouth to stop himself from throwing up all over the place. He shut his eyes and focused on calming himself.

"It seems I may have underestimated you, Chris." he said, coldly.

Chris and Sheva were standing inside the bomber, guns trained on him. Chris looked pissed and Sheva just as much. They were not going to make this easy for him, he knew.

Chris glared at him. "Save it Wesker. There's no one left to help you now."

Wesker glared right back. How dare he assume he needed another person's assistance! At this point, Wesker was so furious, so driven to his…other self he didn't care about any of that anymore.

"I don't need anyone else," he hissed, rising, "I have Uroboros."

His breathing was heavy and breaking in several instances. It was getting more and more difficult to focus, but Wesker would not let himself waver. This time. Right here. They would die.

"In less than five minutes we'll reach the optimal altitude for missile deployment." Wesker continued. He watched horror and unease cross their features. "Uroboros will be released into the atmosphere ensuring complete global saturation."

He charged for them and they sidestepped the attack. Wesker grabbed Chris and tossed him across the room while shooting several rounds for Sheva to keep her pinned behind a pillar.

_That's it, cower, you fool,_ he thought, _you will not stop me._

"Your feeble attempts only delay the inevitable," Wesker told them, "The entire world will be infected."

Chris began to shoot round after round at Wesker, but the man dodged the shots, still firing at Sheva. Eventually, he dodged until he reached Chris, pointing his pistol at his head.

"A new genesis is at hand and I will be the creator." Wesker hissed, glowering horrifically down at Chris.

_The creator that I was meant to be, and the very one who will bring about your worst nightmares, Chris, _he thought, darkly, _you think you were in pain before?_

Sheva charged at WESKER with her machete, but Wesker dodged the attack, back-flipping and hanging upside down on the ceiling. Chris fired at him but was attacked in a furious combination of limbs and fists. Sheva turned around now, and stabbed Wesker in the arm, but it had little effect on him. If anything, he looked more pissed off than hurt. He grabbed her and started to choke her. Sheva managed to break free, clamping her legs around his head and bringing him down to the ground.

Chris came rushing in, wrapping an arm around Wesker's neck. "I've had enough of your bullshit!" he spat.

He stabbed the serum into Wesker's neck and Wesker groaned, falling to his hands and knees. Chris watched him coldly.

"You're just another one of Umbrella's leftovers." Chris snapped.

_LEFTOVERS?_

Wesker rubbed his neck with fury, still panting weakly. Sheva looked at Chris while still keeping a watchful, wary eye on Wesker.

"You know what we have to do." she told him.

"Alright, I'll go for the override lever. Cover me!" Chris said.

He turned and bolted for the lever, just as Wesker came rushing for him. Sheva took that chance and opened fire, which Wesker dodged. He jumped down to punch Chris' head clean off, but it was too late. Chris pulled the lever, and the back door roared open, sending blasts of cold air into the room.

"You'll pay for that!" Wesker raged.

Chris tumbled to the floor and looked over toward Sheva. "Hang on!"

Wesker's eyes widened slightly as the gusts knocked him off his feet. He tumbled through the air, nearly falling from the plane, but he seized Sheva by the legs, trying to take her down with him.

_If I go, you are going with me!_

He gasped in shock as Sheva released her grip on the pillar. He had not expected her to simply let go and give up. But Chris came charging in, grabbing onto Sheva's hand and the pillar. The bomber was plunging straight towards a volcano.

"I'm taking the two of you with me." Wesker hissed.

Sheva scowled down at him. "Like hell you will."

With her free hand she drew her pistol out and shot him right in the face, ripping into the flesh and Wesker instinctively released his grip on her, tumbling out of the plane.

O

It hurt.

Even though his body could survive greater damage than this, it still hurt like a bitch. And one, it was hotter than any hell Wesker had ever been in.

With a weak groan, his world came into focus and he found himself lying on a bed of rock nearest his crashed bomber. Wesker blinked and shuddered, rising and looking around. There were no signs of Chris and Sheva, but he knew that they were still alive.

Wesker rose and grimaced against the sweltering heat, inhaling deeply. His leathery coat and shirt had begun to feel like they were choking him. He ran a gloved finger inside his collar and slowly began to unzip it with the other. He shrugged out of his coat and shirt, staggering up onto the bomber and noticing Chris and Sheva below.

_Perfect location …_

He watched as they slowly turned with their weapons raised at him.

"I should have killed you years ago ... Chris." Wesker hissed.

He should have. But then again, what else would he have now? He would have no other to defy him the way Chris had done so well.

"Your mistake. It's over, Wesker!" Chris shouted.

Wesker raised a brow. He glanced down at the Uroboros containers at his feet and grinned. His Uroboros. His. He would combine with it. He would mold with what had once been Elizabeth. Together, they would destroy them both. He could not lose.

"Over?" he sneered, laughing, "I'm just getting started."

He suddenly punched the container, splitting a hole wide open. He shuddered, feeling pain lance through his arm, but he refused to succumb to its potency and snarled. Tentacles snaked from the container and slithered up his arm, through the flesh there and devouring it. Wesker clenched his teeth as fireworks of agony erupted throughout his body.

_Stay with me … Stay with me … STAY WITH ME. Don't let me lose it. Stay … stay … stay …_

One of his arms had become nothing more into a writhing mass of tentacles with jagged pieces of the container wedged into it like claws. Wesker stared at the thing in amazement.

Chris and Sheva reacted visibly with disgust.

Wesker simply stared down at himself, at the mass of tentacles surrounding his torso and chest and even his face. A delighted smile touched his lips once he realized that HE was in control now.

_She chose me again…_

He almost laughed out joyously. Now. The power will be his. The power to kill them here and now. He lifted his head and grinned broadly at the two.

"Time to die, Chris." he hissed.

They quickly jumped out of the way as he jumped from the plane and landed on solid rock, inhaling deeply with exaltation. Finally, he grinned at the two and advanced slowly.

They backed up slowly.

_Good … You should be afraid. There's no where else left for you to run._

O

"Why can't you understand, Chris?"

Wesker watched the two flee from him. So, they were going to make the chase that much more fun for him. Good. He would enjoy this all the more. As Chris crossed a narrow rock bridge, it collapsed under him, so that he was on the low ground, and Wesker and Sheva on the high ground.

Wesker laughed at this. "Do you really believe the world is worth saving?"

Chris was scrambling to get out of the way as Wesker jumped down to meet him.

_He's begging you to die, Wesker … Kill him … don't let him continue to get in your way … Kill this poor boy. He wants to die._

Wesker snarled and began to lash out his tentacle over and over again.

_Yes. He wants this. He does._

Chris winced as a single, slippery tentacle wrapped tightly around his throat and dragged him up to Wesker. He struggled and writhed like a little rabbit with its ears caught.

Wesker watched his struggles and laughed darkly.

"Poor little Chris … " he hissed, "It's over for you."

Chris groaned weakly. "Tha…that was an accident…!" he panted, through a closing windpipe. "She … we had no other …"

"That doesn't matter anymore … " Wesker told him, making a soft shushing sound. "All that matters to me is seeing you die here … "

Suddenly, his chest exploded and he cried out, snarling and releasing Chris. Sheva was offering cover fire for Chris. He hissed at her and grinned, then his other arm started to mutate into another tentacle claw. He smirked up at Sheva and leapt up to her area.

"Damn you!" he raged.

Sheva backed up slowly as Wesker advanced on her. Chris shot round after round to try and slow him down, but he would not. The bullets ripped into him, but he continued going for her.

"What's wrong, little one?" Wesker crooned, raising his tentacle arms, "Do you think he's going to save you?" He chuckled. "Poor deluded little girl. He won't save you. You can call but he cannot help you now. Just like I could not stop you for killing Elizabeth."

"You're mad!" Sheva cried.

Wesker smirked. "Yes."

He lashed out his tentacle and wrapped it around her body, yanking her close to him, so close she could practically feel the Uroboros tentacles crawling against her flesh.

"Relax and let it happen … " he whispered, raising his other tentacle arm into a tight fist.

Suddenly, Sheva struggled and kicked him swiftly in between his legs. Wesker gave a sharp cry and dropped her. She took off across a rather fragile land bridge to get away.

"Oh … real good ... " Wesker hissed at her, more annoyed than hurt.

The bridge crumbled underneath her feet. She managed to grab on to the edge, hanging there. Chris' eyes grew wide in horror and he rushed to find a way to get to her.

"Just ... hold on ... Sheva!"

"Yes, do hold on, Sheva!" Wesker mocked in a falsetto tone, advancing slowly toward her, "Hold on! Hold on, hold on, hold on!"

Sheva managed to get up, but there was a large gap in the way. On Chris' side, there was a massive boulder, to which he then pushed to give Sheva the stepping stone she needed. It rolled into the lava, creating a stepping stone.

Sheva jumped across and nearly fell, but Chris caught her and yanked her over. Wesker was just behind her, smirking cruelly.

"Oh too bad … " he hissed, "I was hoping for a barbecue."

Chris and Sheva retreated to higher ground, panting heavily. Wesker followed behind them, making an enormous leap onto the very center of the rocky platform and cutting them off.

"Chriiis!" he bellowed, furiously.

The two faced off against the Uroboros - infested insanity before them. Wesker made enormous swipes which Chris and Sheva dodged.

Wesker watched as Sheva went for the spot on his back and he smirked, swinging his tentacles and smashing them into her face in a near critical hit. Wesker snickered and just as she tried to get up, a heavy-booted foot slammed down onto her neck.

Sheva's eyes widened and she struggled to break free, gasping for air. Wesker laughed cruelly at her efforts and started to press harder.

"STOP!" Chris cried, shooting round after round at Wesker's head.

Wesker hissed and spun around, flailing his tentacles in a circular motion, like a tornado of tentacles. Chris ducked from them and grabbed Sheva before she could be caught up in it.

"You alright?" he asked, worried.

Sheva coughed several times before she nodded. "Yeah."

Wesker retracted his tentacles and that was when Chris took his chance. He leapt onto his back, startling Wesker. Chris struggled and punched at the spot on Wesker's chest, pulling back the tentacles.

"Now, Sheva, shoot him!" Chris shouted.

Sheva shook her head desperately. "I can't without hitting you!"

Wesker screamed at them, struggling to dislodge Chris. "NO! I CANNOT LOSE! NOT TO YOU!"

"Then shoot through me!" Chris insisted at Sheva.

Sheva nodded reluctantly.

Wesker's eyes grew wide in pain as she stabbed her machete into his chest, slashing the glowing thing there over and over again. He felt warmth reach his mouth and splash down in rivers throughout his legs. Wesker tossed Chris from his back.

"Ugh … " Wesker groaned.

Chris got up quickly, taking out his machete, and jumping on Wesker's back, stabbing his weak spot ferociously. Blood gushed from the wounds in horrid fountains. Wesker staggered backwards, growling in pain, glaring at them with hatred and fury.

Chris and Sheva watched him warily, wondering just how much fight he still had left in him. All of a sudden, Wesker felt the rock beneath him give way and he tumbled into the lava.

Wesker howled like a wounded beast, screaming and struggling to keep himself above the gushing hot metal. Sheva and Chris had nearly fallen in with him had it not been for a helicopter flying overhead, piloted by Josh. In the hold was Jill.

"Grab on!" Jill shouted.

Wesker watched as they began their escape. His eyes widened and he spat out thick globs of lava that seared his throat. They were going to escape. They were going to kill him and leave with their own lives still intact.

_They're getting away, Wesker. You're going to die and they are going to live._

Wesker snarled with fury.

"CHRIS!" he screamed.

He blasted an Uroboros tentacle up to the helicopter to the helicopter's landing skid, wrapping around it and attempting to pull them down to hell with him. No, he would not let them live this time.

"You will not leave!" Wesker raged.

Yes, take them with you! Don't let them see the dawn!

Suddenly, something moved inside the helicopter and Wesker's eyes widened. There were two RPG rounds heading right for him.

It all seemed to go in slow motion; the roar of the rockets speeding toward him and the last thoughts on his mind just before they hit.

He saw his entire life flashing through his head, all of past memories coming back in a full-force whirl. He saw Elizabeth's smiling face, saw the children, and saw even his old comrades.

Then, his world went white hot and finally, black.

O

_It's her scent._

_She takes hold of the men she meets. She takes a part of their mind once she takes them. They are bound to her, loyal until they die._

…_ They know only her and nothing else. They may change their agenda for the sake of their own well - being. So they claim. But it's all for her. All in her name. All in her will._

_I don't care what they say, how strong they claim to be, or how mentally fit they are._

_Once they meet her, she takes a part of them. She changes them._

_They are for her._

_Until the day they die._

THE END


End file.
